Contagious Chemistry
by My Name Is Barry Allen
Summary: [AU] Oliver knows he isn't the type of man that wants the hand holding, cuddles in the night relationship. Oliver wants something that he knows is hard to find, so when Felicity stumbles into his office one night, he knows he's found just what he needs and from the way Felicity acts around him, he knows she wants it to. [Strong Sexual Content, Dom/Sub relationship, Bossy!Oliver]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this story is AU - Oliver is CEO, and Felicity is in the IT Department**

 **Warnings: Dom/Sub type relationship, and story will have this theme throughout and strong sexual content!**

 **I understand that this is not everyone's cup of tea, so if this is not for you please don't read! Those of you who like to see a 'Bossy Oliver' please enjoy ;)**

 **A huge thanks to Angela who has really supported me through writing this and giving me confidence to actually post it!**

 **Chapter 1**

Staring out into the nightlife of Starling City, Oliver sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the darkened buildings he could see in the glades to the fancier, stealthier looking buildings in the wealthy parts of the city. Just because he grew up with the Queen family name on his shoulders and everything that came along with it, including more money than anyone could possibly need, didn't mean that he didn't wish he could do things for the less wealthy. Though he did his fair share of charity events, he wasn't too sure if that money actually went to anyone in the glades. Every time his driver drove him through the glades all he saw was dealers on the street, innocent women being mugged. It made his stomach turn every time he saw it. Of course no one knew of his donations, to the world beyond his window he was Oliver Queen, playboy millionaire. Only taking up position of CEO to pass the time before he finds another heart to break. Oliver didn't deny that. In truth he hated being CEO, it was something that needed to be done. His father had insisted he take his rightful position as head of the company, it had been his last wish before he had died and Oliver had spent so much of his life disappointing his father he wanted to fulfil his last wish, even if he knew it wouldn't be forever. He would give it a year, maybe two before he found someone else to take the company, someone he could trust with it. Someone who wouldn't disappoint his father and ruin the company's name.

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and Oliver turned his head. "Enter." He sighed. Heels clicked against the floor and Oliver raised an eyebrow at the woman who entered. "IT?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I'm Felicity. I'm...Yes. I'm IT." The young girl, no older than 22 bowed her head shyly under Oliver's gaze. Oliver licked his lips slowly as his eyes roamed over her. She was tall, her heels adding a few inches to give that impression, she wore a pink and white shirt - a little baggy - and a black pencil skirt showing off her toned legs. "I was told you were having problems with your computer…"

"I spilt my latte." Oliver said shaking his head and gestured to the computer. "I asked someone to come up immediately...It's been two hours."

"Sorry...We were really busy." Felicity chewed her lip and Oliver wondered why she was so nervous. Was it in her nature? Or was it because he was CEO and she was a junior in her field.

"I'm the CEO. Surely if I clicked my fingers someone should come running? What use is having my own company if I can't even get any work done because the IT department fail to send someone…"

"No Sir...It's...There was a security breach...I'm the only one on call tonight, there's a party and everyone else...they went...so it's just me downstairs, not that I mind...I mean partying is not my style...and...I'm sorry no one told you of the wait." Felicity stopped her ramble by pinching at her hand. Oliver watched it with a raised eyebrow, his lips curling at the corners. She was very endearing.

"How long will it take you to fix it?" Oliver asked. Felicity finally walked forward and Oliver watched her closely. Felicity stared at the keys on the laptop and mumbled something to herself before trying to turn it on, she examined it for a few minutes and Oliver coughed and repeated the question.

"Sorry...I could have it done within the hour for you." Felicity said. "And I can get you a replacement one until then." She said and looked up at him, her glasses sliding slightly down her nose and she pushed them up quickly.

"It's late." Oliver mused. "Did you say you were the only one working?"

"Yes...There's a party. Everyone left…" Felicity sighed and looked down.

"And you don't like parties?" Oliver hummed, he leaned back against his desk crossing his feet.

"No...Well I'm not a bore...I like parties just...Not partying with them...Not that there's anything wrong with them but everyone is different and like different things and going to a club and...that's not me."

Oliver listened to the words she was saying, and his mind was filling in all of the blanks that she wasn't saying and smirked. "And what is you?"

"I...I'll...I don't…" She chewed her lip and pinched her hands again and Oliver smirked at the action. "Would you like me to get you a replacement computer sir?"

"Yes. Please. I will make do with that tonight. I'll expect my laptop to be fixed in the morning."

"I can do it for you within the hour…"

"By the morning is fine." Oliver cut in and Felicity's mouth fell shut. Felicity nodded and picked up the laptop she mumbled that she would bring his laptop up now and he nodded and turned his back to her, dismissing her.

Once the door was closed Oliver hummed to himself, he turned his attention back to the window and sighed once again. This time his head wasn't full of thoughts of the Glades and how he wanted to desperately do something to help them, instead it was full of Felicity. Oliver's past as an eccentric playboy had left him to discover a lot sexually. The girls who flung themselves at him bored him, yes they had been fun as a teenager, they got to be a much desired notch on his bedpost and he got to have his way with them, explore his sexual nature. But now, hitting his thirties Oliver had learned exactly what he wanted and he knew just how to get it. Romance bored him, very rarely did he crave wanting to hold or cherish a woman. It wasn't for him. Maybe in a few years he would settle down, maybe start a family but right now when it came to women he liked and wanted one thing from them: control. And he had a slight inkling that Felicity was experienced to the same thing as him.

-x-

Felicity walked down to the IT department and leaned against the wall, she took a shaky breath and held herself. Her first encounter with Oliver Queen and it was a complete train crash! She cursed herself silently as she played over her nervous encounter with him. She had been frazzled going up there and she knew she could have handled herself better, she had babbled and rambled away and had to control herself. It had been a long time since she had any help with controlling her nervous moments but she was glad that the tricks she had been taught seem to work. She could still feel the way Oliver's eyes had been burning into her every time he she had punched her hands or bit her lip, she could still feel the way her body heated under his gaze.

Placing his computer down, she grabbed a replacement one and a case slipping it in making sure that there was a charger for it. She put the strap on her shoulder and headed back to the elevator, leaning against the side as the lift took her up. She thought briefly to her friends who were at the club, probably drinking and making idiots of herself. She had turned down the offer, as she had said to Oliver it wasn't what she was into. Being around people made her nervous. She liked smaller groups, where her mind didn't have to make too many decisions. She preferred it when she didn't have to make decisions at all. It's why she struggled in relationships; she didn't want the romantic hand holding, or snuggling, not really. She craved the attention and the warmth of just belonging to someone.

The doors opened and she walked back towards Oliver's office, she knocked on the door but there was no answer, looking through the glass she couldn't see Oliver and figured he must be getting a coffee or something. She pushed the door open figuring she would just leave it on the desk. Doing it quickly, she placed it in the middle and turned around not expecting to see Oliver a startled scream left her lips and she fell backwards. If Oliver hadn't put an arm out to catch her she would have easily fallen to the floor.

"Do you often come into offices with no invitation?" Oliver smirked down at her, his hand still resting on her lower back where he had caught her. Felicity found herself not wanting him to move away. There was something firm in the way he held her. Something that made her knees buckle against him. Something she was certain he had noticed.

"I knocked and waited but there was no answer. I wanted to put the laptop on your desk." She says and a part of her tries to sound confident but under his strong gaze she knows she fails.

"Next time you will wait until I call you in. If I am not in the office you wait." He finally moves away and she can still feel a burn against her skin going straight to her centre.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." She whispered and took a step backwards.

"Are you working all night?" Oliver asked moving to his desk and sitting down.

"I was supposed to finish at six sir. But everyone else left. It's required to have at least one IT staff in the building at all times." Felicity looked down.

"And what time did you start this morning?" Oliver asks and she wonders why he cares. Why is he showing such an interest in her?

"Seven." She replied.

"I'll make sure that you are paid extra for your over time and hard work tonight. I will also inform the head of your department that you will be taking tomorrow off with full pay."

"You don't..."

"It's done." Oliver said cutting her off. "I reward those that are good to me Felicity. And you've been good to me tonight." Felicity bows her head not wanting him to see the crimson blush that has spread over her cheeks. "I do agree with the policy that there be an IT staff on site. But make sure you rest and eat."

"Yes sir." Felicity breathes. She waits to see if there was anything else but when Oliver opens his laptop she takes that as her dismissal and heads back down to the IT department a warm feeling running through her at the way Oliver has touched and spoken to her. Could it be that Oliver was what she had so desperately been craving?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story. You are all amazing! 3**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Oliver doesn't like to think of himself as a stalker, no not at all. He opens the laptop Felicity had just put on his desk, and logs in. Maybe it's wrong what he is doing, he doesn't believe it - Felicity is his employee, therefor he has every right to find out about her. He found her file quickly, skipped through it. Honour Roll, first in her class at MIT, graduated early... Boring. Oliver wanted to find more about her personally. He wanted to find out just what made her tick, and who had taught her those tricks. Bringing up a private browser he entered a few clubs his visited. He didn't visit them often, mostly because he liked to own the girls he had. He wasn't a fan of sharing - or time limits. It didn't take long for him to find her. The particular site was the best in the city, it had pictures of the girls on the site and that's how he found her. Though the girls all wore black masks to cover their eyes, he knew it was her. Blonde hair in a tight pony tail, strands slightly curled. Pink lips smiling a very enchanting smile. Yes 'Megan Smith' was definitely his Felicity Smoak.

From reading the bio on the site he found out a lot about her; submissive, desired complete control, limits included pain play. Oliver was glad that was a limit for her, he couldn't see why anyone would want to hurt her - except of course for punishment. Oliver had a feeling Felicity's mouth had gotten her into a lot of trouble in the past and she wasn't be a stranger to punishment. Just thinking about having her over her knee, his hand on her bare ass...Oh he couldn't wait for that. Now that he knew exactly who and what Felicity was, Oliver found himself wondering more. Was she in a relationship now? Was she owned? What does she taste like? The questions running through his head made his trousers tighten and he bit his lip hard. He almost regretted giving her the day off tomorrow, knowing he wouldn't be able to see her. He wasn't the type to just show up at his door - though he could he knew where she lived. No, Oliver wouldn't turn up unannounced. He would use the next day to device a plan on how exactly to make Felicity his.

-x-

Felicity had spent her day off in bed, she had been exhausted from working what felt like a triple rather than a double shift at work, and her mind felt physically exhausted from going over and over everything Oliver had said and done, not to mention the way her body had ached so deliciously just at the thought of his touch. There was definitely something between her and Oliver, she could feel if. Whether it be a sexual tension or just her being intimidating by his authoritative presence. Either way she tried not to think about Oliver as she got ready for her day at work, though as she slipped on the tight red dress that hugged her body perfectly and her black heels she couldn't help but wonder if Oliver liked the colour red, though realistically she figured there wouldn't be a chance for her to find out. Oliver's computer was fixed, there would be no reason to see him. The thought alone made disappointment run through her.

Driving to work in her mini, she parked down in her regular space and ran through everything she needed to get done that morning. There were a few software updates that needed to be done and she was itching to test the new firewalls she had been trying out. The car park was empty and Felicity walked out distracted in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed a black car park up at the executives parking space. She stood patiently at the elevator tapping her foot, it always took ages for the elevator to come. In her head she was having a good old ramble on why they couldn't have faster elevators that she hadn't heard Oliver walk up behind her.

"Good Morning Miss Smoak." Oliver's voice knocked her from her ramble and she jumped, causing Oliver to let out a slight chuckle.

"Are you always so sneaky?" Felicity asked catching her breath.

"I wasn't aware I was being sneaky." Oliver chuckled. He turned to the elevator beside hers and typed in a code on the panel and the doors opened straight away. "After you..."

"That's the executive lift..." Felicity frowned. She had always wondered what the executive lift looked like, and thought it must be made of gold because the looks that the executive workers gave her when they went inside was one that always screamed out how much better they are than everyone else.

"I am CEO..." Oliver hummed, pulling away from her thoughts once again.

"It doesn't go to my floor." Felicity said, because really she had embarrassed herself in front of Oliver for a life time. Being alone with just him in an elevator... That would just be too much.

"I want to see you in my office before you start. And you are half an hour early. So you have time for me. Don't make me ask you again..." He didn't need to. Felicity just bowed her head and headed into the elevator trying not to think about just how close Oliver was standing against her as the doors closed. "How was your day off yesterday?" He asked.

"It was good. Thank you. I... Did you get your computer? I left it..."

"It was in my assistant's office." Oliver nodded and then looked at her with a smirk. "Good girl for listening." He said testing the words slightly. He watched as her face lit up at the praise and knew he would remember that expression on her face for a very long time.

"Thank you sir." Felicity said and Oliver knew it was a natural response. He nodded that he heard and they fell into a comfortable silence until the doors opened at his floor. Felicity falling into line automatically with him as they headed towards his office.

Oliver gestures for Felicity to sit down and watches as she does. He wonders how long she would have stood in front of him before he said for her to sit. There was a lot of things he wanted to test her on, but knew it wouldn't be right until they had a certain conversation.

"Thank you for doing my computer in such a short period of time and thank you for staying on to do extra hours when your colleagues showed their lack of dedication towards the company." Felicity nodded. "As CEO it is my responsibility to do a check on all staff and see just what it is that I can get from each employee." Felicity nodded again, her teeth toying with bottom lip. Oliver couldn't help but stare, she noticed and stopped and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Your work in the IT department is a great asset to the company and to me. Have you thought about promotion opportunities?"

"I... Thank you for the compliment. I mean... No one has ever... And promotions in the company would mean like head of IT and I don't think that's me. I'm not very dominant..."

"No." Oliver chuckled watching her cheeks flush. "That is something you just definitely aren't,"

Felicity sat across from Oliver, he was staring at her so intently she could practically feel his gaze burning against her skin. She squeezed her legs tighter together. She wasn't used to her body reacting to men from one look.

"As you know we are building a major Applied Science department here." Oliver continued.

"Yes I know. It sounds so exciting." Felicity said her voice so passionate and Oliver loved at her reaction.

"As you probably assume I know hardly anything about Applied Science..."

"I did assume that. I mean not that I think you're stupid because... You're not. But you've had more important things..." She squeezed her hands together, pinching a little bit too hard but it had the desired effect and she quickly stopped talking.

"I will need someone to talk me through presentations, help me understand just what is being said in meetings. My current assistant is not the woman for this job." Felicity nodded her mind not really catching up with what he was saying. "I don't particularly like any of the IT department right now, and they are not a fan of mine as I have sent out a letter saying how disappointed I am with them and also cut the pay for the hours they missed." Felicity looked up, panic running over her face. "They do not know you told me. Don't worry Felicity." He said softly and the way he spoke to her completely calmed her down. "Back to the position. Is it something you would be interested in?"

"Me?" She gasped. "I... Yes. It would be." She nodded.

"Settled. You start today. Your office is just there." He gestured to the large room attached to his office. The walls completely glass. He would be able to see everything she does, and she would be able to see him. The thought alone made her feel a little giddy inside.

"Today?" She gasped.

"Yes. I have a meeting at 10. I'll need some help for that." He said watching her. "I have already spoken to the head of IT. He's pleased for your promotion. Says you work very hard and I shouldn't have a problem working along side you. There's not going to be a problem, is there Felicity?"

"No sir. No problem." Felicity breathed. Today really wasn't going the way she had expected it to be going.

"Good." Oliver hummed. "We will draw up a contract about your pay and hours once the meeting is over. Your role will seem like my executive assistant but i understand that you have studied hard and worked for your role in the IT department I will try to book my own meetings..."

"I don't mind. I can do that." She said. Felicity would never have wanted to be anyone's assistant or anything like that before. But Oliver was doing so much for her. She felt like she had to pay him back somehow. "Just as long as you don't ask me to fetch you coffee..." She said smiling and she felt pleased when Oliver laughed lightly at her joke. It truly was a beautiful sound and Felicity wanted to hear it all the time. It made her spine tingle and her belly warm.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled. He stood up, gesturing for her to do the same and with a hand on her lower back he guided her to the front office. "For now if you could answer the phones and schedule in what you can. I have a few reports to read but in about forty minutes you'll come in and we will go through some of the things for the meeting."

"Okay sir." Felicity smiled and took a seat at the desk that was probably longer then her office back at IT. She turned on the computer logging onto her system and raised an eyebrow that her work log in had been updated, she already had information for all of his meetings on her new calendar. Briefly she thought of what would have happened if she had said no to him, but that was a stupid thought. Like she could ever say no to Oliver.

"By the way Felicity..." Oliver said from the doorway, felicity looked up at her name. "I like the colour red on you." He smiled before leaving Felicity in her office a smile on her face as she tried to get her head wrapped around everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this :) You are all incredible. More will be up soon!**

 **Chapter 3**

The morning went slowly and Felicity realised that there wasn't much to being Oliver's assistant that she didn't mind doing, she booked his appointments, she answered the phone and connected his calls, checked what information he needed for meetings and made sure he had all of the information that he would need. Sure she missed working more with computers but she knew once she and Oliver discussed a contract her working hours might be a little different. Maybe she could negotiate with Oliver some computer time.

"Ready?" Oliver poked his head through the door and Felicity looked up nodding.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or something before we start?" Felicity asked.

"I thought you didn't want to bring me coffee." He smirked.

"Well I was going to grab a water for myself and you haven't had anything to drink yet..."

"A water would be nice. Thank you." He said cutting her off and she nodded and grabbed two before hurrying back into his office.

Instead of sitting at the desk, he was sat on the black leather sofa in the corner of the room, walking over to him she handed him the bottle of water and sat on the end of the sofa. Folders and piles of paper between them. "So this is what my assistant gave me in regards to the upcoming meeting... Honestly it's a lot of words to me, I'm not even sure if they're English."

"And you want me to translate for you?" Felicity asked.

"Yes. This company was important to my Father. Not everyone believes I will make a good CEO, and maybe I won't. But I want to keep investors and everyone on board."

"I understand." Felicity said softly. "And not that my word or opinion means anything but I think you're doing a great job at being CEO. I believe in you." The last past was said in a whisper but Oliver heard it as though she had shouted it.

"Thank you." He smiled. "And for the record. Your opinion matters to me. If we are to have any sort of relationship. Working or otherwise I want you to know that you can speak your mind with me."

Before Felicity could question what he meant by any other sort of relationship he had picked up a folder and started to ask her questions. Felicity doing her best to keep up with what he was asking and trying to answer in a way he would understand. Ten minutes before the meeting he ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "I'm going to get us coffee before it starts. You'll sit on my right side and take notes for me. If you have suggestions or questions I trust that you will ask them."

"Really?" She asked a little surprised.

"I trust that you won't embarrass us." He smiled. "You know what to do if you ramble..." He looked down at her hands with a knowing smirk and she could feel her cheeks burn, this just seemed to make him smirk even more. "What do you have in your coffee?" He asked standing up. Felicity told him her order and watched him leave the room.

Felicity gathered all of the papers from the sofa and coffee table before putting them in an order that matched the agenda of the upcoming meeting. She also set the table with jugs of iced water and some cups, smiling at her handy work.

"That looks good. Good girl." Oliver said coming in behind her.

"Thank you Sir." She said softly, she still wasn't used to his compliments. There was something about the way he said good girl, it made her lower regions burn and her heart swell with pride when to others it would be demeaning, patronising even. But felicity craved hearing it.

"You've done well today. I knew you would." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, despite it being a gentle touch she could feel the power from his touch and as she closed her eyes to settle herself, she couldn't help but wonder what his hands would feel like on parts of her body that was a lot lower than her shoulder.

Oliver placed the coffee holder down on the table and stood directly behind felicity, that hand still burning it's way through her skin. "Tell me what you're thinking Felicity..."

Felicity gulped. She couldn't tell him. But as she looked up she was certain that he already knew. Felicity didn't know if she was glad that the door opened or not but as Oliver took a few steps back she had to admit it did feel good to be able to catch a breath and just breathe even if it was for a second. Now she had to get through a two hour meeting trying to concentrate and ignoring just how wet and turned in her boss had made her. And from the looks he was giving her, he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Felicity thinks that her first meeting is just as she predicted; boring. She looks discreetly at Oliver who has an unreadable expression on his face but Felicity thinks he might be bored too. Her mind starts to wonder and before she realises it she's day dreaming away, Oliver playing the leading role in them. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her knee, her very naked knee and if Oliver's hand felt amazing on her covered back it felt even more amazing on her bare knee. The touch brought her back down to earth and Felicity sucked her lip, she shouldn't have been distracted, this was an important meeting she couldn't let Oliver down. So she sat up a little straighter, Oliver's hand staying firmly against her knee. The longer his hand was there the more her body was reacting to it. Luckily none of the team were looking at her, of they had they would have seen her chest hitch a breath and her cheeks glow pink.

An hour into the meeting they decided to take a break and felicity was glad of that thinking maybe she could go and get some air, Oliver's hand on her knee was really making her feel crazy. But Oliver didn't move his hand, when the men left to go and get a refreshment from the next room he turned and looked at her. Felicity was glad that she couldn't see anger in his eyes. Instead he looked rather amused. Playful almost.

"You like my hand here?" He hummed, his fingers idly drawing circles around her knee, threatening to go higher at every touch. Felicity just nodded, she couldn't trust herself to actually speak right now. "I'm sorry the first half of this meeting has proved to be rather boring."

"It's... It's okay." Felicity nodded. "I should have been paying more attention."

"Felicity, the notes you have taken already are more than I was even paying attention to. You're here mostly for the applied science part, which is the next bit."

"Mostly?" She asked.

"Well... You're certainly making this meeting a little more entertaining for me." He said and trailed his fingers halfway to her thigh before back down again. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No." Felicity replied, complete honesty in her voice and in her eyes. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable Sir." She added and was rewarded with a beautiful smile from Oliver.

"Good girl." He smiled. "Now, if you are good for the rest of the meeting. Perhaps I will reward you later."

"I'll be good." She said quickly, eager to be rewarded by Oliver.

Oliver was surprised at just how good Felicity was during the meeting, she sat up took some very good notes and when she had an idea or suggestion she would say it, a lot of the men in the meeting were very impressed with her. Something that made Oliver smirk in their direction. She was his. It wasn't until it came to the applied science section that Oliver noticed a new side to her. Felicity pretty much led the meeting, she raised points about things that they hadn't even to suggest, like the power source they would be using for the technology, and if they were extended their building into the research lab how many researches would lose their job. Oliver felt slightly guilty that he hadn't considered any of those points himself. The meeting left with everyone feeling a lot more positive about the new venture and they all welcomed Felicity to the team.

"You are pretty remarkable." Oliver smiled once everyone had left.

"Did I speak too much?" She asked nervously. She had figured if she went on too much Oliver would stop her before she went too far but other than the hand on her knee he hadn't made any sign to stop her.

"You were perfect." Oliver promised. "You deserve lunch."

"Thank you." Felicity smiled.

"I told you, I would reward you if you were a good girl. And you were definitely a good girl for me." There was something in his voice that made her ache deliciously to the core.

"Always." She said blinking up at him with such wide eyes. It took a lot of restraint for Oliver to stop himself from kissing her then and there. He only kissed girls that belonged to him. Hopefully after their lunch he would be able to kiss her as much as he liked.

Felicity looked around the restaurant a little in awe, it was dimly lit and intimate, the waiter called Oliver 'Mr Queen' and he was seated straight away. Felicity sat opposite him still trying to come to turns at being in such a posh environment. "Do you not like it here?" Oliver asked.

"No I do... I've never been to such a nice place." Felicity answered and forced her eyes to stay still and focus on Oliver.

"Your boyfriends never taking you to a place like this?" Oliver asked, his eyes watching her intently.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Felicity said watching him back just as intently as he was her.

"I find that hard to believe." Oliver hummed.

"I'm not much of a catch." Felicity shrugged and looked down.

"Again, I don't believe that." Oliver said watching her with a sad expression. Did Felicity really think of herself as not a catch? Didn't she know just how beautiful and enchanting she was?

"Well, I don't really like relationships. I'm not...I'm not the kind of girl that wants to be wined and dined. I don't want to give my heart to someone for it to be broken." She said and sighed quietly. "It's just not me…"

"I know exactly what you mean." Oliver hummed. "I'm not the type of guy to go into romantic relationships either."

"But you have been, I mean I've seen you in the papers...Not that I have been reading up on you…" Felicity said quickly. Oliver knew that she was pinching her fingers together under the table as she quickly stopped talking.

"I've been in relationships, yes. But the relationships I'm in these days are not of the romantic kind." He watched her closely, he liked the way her eyes glittered up at him in this light. "And, you wouldn't be the only one to have read up about on each other."

"You read up about me?" Felicity asked, her teeth chewing back into her bottom lip again.

"I like to know what people I have around me." Oliver said. "I've told you that before."

"Yeah...You did." She nodded and looked at him.

"Are you worried about what I might have found?" Oliver asked, and the question hung between them for a few minutes, and Felicity watched Oliver closely, in those short moments she knew instantly that he had found out just about what relationships she was into. He didn't look repulsed, or angry, and Felicity had a feeling that he was very much into it too.

"No. I'm not worried, Sir." She said and he smiled in return.

"Good. Because I have already drafted up a rough copy." He hummed and put on the table a brown envelope with her name on it, she didn't need to open it, she already knew what it was and she was itching to read it, but mostly she was itching to sign it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter? Woah. You guys are lucky! ;)**

 **Thank you all for your feedback you are really making me type a lot faster lol :D**

 **Next Update is most likely to be the weekend, unless I feel generous tomorrow :)**

 **Chapter 4**

"I don't want you to open it now." Oliver said as he pushed the contract forward. "I want you to be able to read it and make notes. But tell me now, is it something that you are interested in?"

"I'm interested." Felicity nodded, she took the envelope and put it in her bag, butterflies now filling her stomach like bats in a dark cave.

"Good. You'll bring it to me for tomorrow, or if you need more time you will let me know?" Oliver said and got a nod in response. "Good. I don't want you to think that it will jeopardize what we spoke about today, regarding the job promotion. I will still want you to help me with the Applied Science building and work despite what you say to in the other contract."

"Okay." Felicity nodded when it was clear that Oliver was waiting for some kind of response from her. Oliver nodded and took out the work contract.

"It's pretty simple. Work hours will be 9 - 5 Monday to Friday, your pay will be increased by $1500 a month…"

"That's a lot…"

"You are a good worker, you deserve it." Oliver said. "I will not be arguing how much I pay you. That is not for negotiation." Felicity nodded when she heard how firm his voice was. It was a voice that exhilarated her, she could just imagine him using it on her in different and less public circumstances. "It has a brief outline of our job descriptions, as you'll also be fitting in as my Assistant, the jobs vary. You did good as my assistant today, is it something you would like to keep doing or would you prefer it if I found someone else?"

"I don't mind doing it." Felicity said. "I liked it."

"Good. I'm glad." Oliver smiled. "I wouldn't want someone else."

"Is...I mean...I love computers" Felicity chewed her lip.

"I have put that you will also work alongside the IT Department, regarding computer safety and firewalls and virus stuff." Oliver hummed.

"You did?" Felicity asked.

"I wouldn't take you from a job you love and earned Felicity." Oliver said softly.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled softly.

"All you have to do is sign." Oliver smiled. "Have you got any questions?"

"No, If i do I will ask." Felicity replied and Oliver nodded.

"Now business is over, how about we eat?" Oliver smiled and Felicity nodded, she felt a sense of relief wash over her; her life was really picking up, the promotion had been something she felt she had deserved for a long time, not that she would have ever spoken up, she was a hard worker and knew she had earned it, she was glad that Oliver had seen it in her, and she believed fully in her heart that her promotion had nothing to do with the other contract in her bag.

Later that night, Felicity found herself in bed with a glass of her favourite wine and Oliver's contract in her lap. "Well I guess there's no time like now to sign my life away." Felicity hummed as she opened it.

 **This is a 3 month trial contract concerning The Dominant - Oliver Jonas Queen and The Submissive Felicity Smoak. This contract will outline the rules that both The Submissive and The Dominant will follow, and the limits to their interactions, both sexual and otherwise.**

 **If The Submissive agrees to the contract, neither The Submissive or The Dominant will be in a sexual relationship with any other partner for the duration of their relationship.**

 **The Submissive will follow all instructions given to her by The Dominant and will show respect in doing so.**

 **The Submissive will dress in a manner that pleases The Dominant, even on days when they are not together.**

 **The Dominant will expect to see The Submissive in places of his choosing at least 5 days a week.**

 **Sexual Limits:**

 **The Submissive is to add any extras that she may have**

 **Pain Play - Though The Dominant may need to punish and discipline the Submissive at times, he will not hurt the Submissive to cause her pain.**

 **Rape Scenes - Though the Dominant may partake in roleplay situations with the Submissive, all roles will be of a willing nature.**

 **Submissive to add more here:**

 **Safe Words:**

 **Red - Stop! This will be said when the Submissive cannot handle anymore. Once this is said the Dominant will stop and ensure that the Submissive is okay.**

 **Yellow - This is when the Submissive is almost at her limit and may need things to slow down. The Dominant will take this into consideration and slow down. The Dominant will never do anything to hurt his Submissive or do anything that she is not willing to do.**

 **Green - Submissive is happy with what is happening and trusts the Dominant to take things further as he sees fit to.**

 **Punishments:**

 **The Dominant will see fit to punish the Submissive if any of the rules are broken, if he is to believe that the Submissive needs to be tamed a little. If Punishment is to happen, the Dominant will explain the reasons why so that the Submissive can ensure it doesn't happen again.**

 **The Submissive is to identify which punishments she is okay with and which she is not, and if she has other suggestions to add them:**

 **Spanking - Using hand or a paddle**

 **Whipping - No more than 30 unless Submissive wants to see how much she can handle outside of a punishment**

 **Flogging - No more than 15 (Same applies as whipping)**

 **Orgasm Denial**

 **Denial of pleasing The Dominant**

 **Reflection time - Periods depending on the extent of the punishment, in solitude away from the Dominant to reflect on what has happened.**

 **The Dominant will use various toys and tools during time with The Submissive. The Submissive is to mark which she is against using:**

 **Bondage - Ropes, cuffs, suspension, wire,**

 **Nipple Clamps**

 **Dildos of various sizes**

 **Wax**

 **Oils**

 **Riding Crops**

 **Paddle**

 **Vibrators**

 **Butt Plugs**

 **The Submissive will be open to add any new items after discussing with the Dominant. As this is a trial contract, not all things are listed.**

 **The Dominant will ensure that the Submissive is well taken care of and looked after. He will ensure that the Submissive is given healthy meals and is taking care of herself too. The Dominant will respect what the Submissive has to say and will take it into consideration.**

 **Felicity - this is a contract for us sexually and to build up a relationship that we both desire. You are submissive in most ways that I have seen so far, and I will not use that to my advantage. I want to give you what you want in a way I am sure that you will enjoy. This is what I expect of you, but I do not want you to change who you are. You are a remarkable young lady and I hope that you agree to this contract so I can show you that you just how much you are worth. - Oliver.**

Felicity finished her glass of wine and before she added anything she needed to add, she signed on the dotted line. For 3 months at least, she belonged to Oliver Queen and she couldn't wait for those 3 months to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Huge Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented so far! You are all awesome :D**

 **Chapter 5**

Oliver was bored of paperwork, he had been in the office for two hours trying to make a start on the day. Felicity had come in, said good morning and smiled at him, but was called away to the IT department just as she was about to sit down with him. Oliver knew she had to go, it was part of her work contract that she continues to do a little IT work, and he had agreed it with the head of IT, afterall Felicity herself had created several of the firewalls and data protections on the servers, she was one of the only one who knew how to fix any issues. It didn't mean that Oliver was happy about sharing her. Especially when she had a contract in her bag that he was dying to read.

It was almost eleven when Felicity walked back into her office, her ponytail was a little messy and her dress - a pink number today, with slits on the back and at the hips - was creased slightly. But when she looked up at him she smiled and Oliver smiled back, he could definitely get used to seeing that smile every day. "How was IT?" Oliver asked as he walked into her office.

"Servers crashed again. I fixed them, but I showed them how to do it. They shouldn't be calling me down there much." Felicity said softly, her eyes meeting him but looking away a little.

"Something happened down there?" Oliver asked, he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it slightly to make her look up at him.

Felicity looked up and sighed. "I'm okay, just… they all figured it was me who had told them they left to go to a party. Some of them weren't very happy. I just...I thought I had left name calling behind in school you know?" She shrugged. "But I'm okay. I won't be going back down there. Let them deal with it." She said and squeezed his hand back.

"That's my girl." Oliver smiled. "Come…" He took her hand and led her to his office and sat her on a chair, that was in one of the areas where the wall wasn't made of glass. Oliver stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders, before his fingers went up to her hair and he pulled the hair band out, he combed his fingers through her blonde hair and put it back up in a neat pony tail. "There, you're perfect again." He smiled, he loved the way Felicity's eyes fluttered close as he played with her hair, and the purring noise she made as his nails scraped slightly on her scalp. She could definitely get used to that feeling.

"Thank you, Sir." Felicity smiled looking up at him. Oliver nodded with a smile. "I have the paperwork. All signed…"

"You made some amendments?" Oliver asked, he tried to fight the giddy feeling that was rising inside of him. He hadn't been this excited in owning a sub in a long time. He didn't know what it meant. But he liked it.

"A few, Sir." Felicity smiled. "Should I get it know?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded and watched as she walked out of the office and return with the envelope. They sat down at the desk and Felicity let out a little giggle. "What's funny?" Oliver asked amused.

"We're going to discuss it here?" Felicity smiled.

"It is a contract." Oliver mused. "Does it bother you?"

"No Sir." Felicity said softly.

"Good girl." Oliver grinned and opened it.

Felicity watched him read through it, his expressions were mostly blank though sometimes he would nod his head or mumble something but Felicity didn't interrupt she just watched him closely. "I agree with most of what you have put." Oliver hummed.

"Most?" Felicity asked a little nervously.

"You put a limit on breathplay." Oliver said watching her. "Have you had a bad experience?"

"Yes." Felicity looked down. "I don't…"

"Okay." Oliver nodded. "When we have built up a trust between us, may we reconsider?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded.

"Marks…" Oliver hummed. "You didn't rule it out completely."

"Nothing permanent." Felicity said quickly, not knowing what that glint in his eyes meant.

"What if i was to kiss, and bite and suck on your skin to leave my mark, what would you say to that?" He hummed.

"Only where you would be able to see it." Felicity said softly.

"Oh believe me, it will be only where I can see it." Oliver said, his eyes running down her body, "Though maybe if you were to wear that dress, you might just be able to see a few…"

Felicity gulped and ran her fingers over the slits at her waist and looked up at him. "Public...yes that is off limits...Though there is a few clubs I would like to take you...but again we can consider those later in the relationship…"

"What happens after 3 months?" Felicity asked interrupting him. Oliver looked a little amused at that and she bit her lip. "Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to interrupt...I was just…"

"It's okay." Oliver nodded softly. "After three months we will discuss what happens next, whether you want to sign another contract for six months or a year…"

"And if I don't?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Then you don't. You will still have your job here and we will move on." Oliver said softly, just thinking about that made him angry. He would definitely not do well if Felicity turned him away after three months. Already he knew that she was like no other he had ever met.

"We will use the contracts as a working document, things we like things we don't like and go from there. I want you to trust me though Felicity. I will never hurt you for the sake of hurting you, you will be looked after and cherished. I will not make you do anything that scares you, but I will push you out of any comfort zones you are in. I will reward good behaviour, and punish the bad." He said watching the way her knees pushed together as he spoke. "I will make you feel good in ways you didn't know you could." The last part was said in such a low growl that felicity couldn't hide the whimper that escaped her lips. "What do you say Felicity? For the next three month, will you be mine?"

"I think I already am Sir." Felicity said softly and they both shared a smile. Both eager for the working day to be over.

-x-

Felicity stood in her bedroom staring at her reflection in the mirror, Oliver had told her to drive home and pack a bag for the weekend, bringing anything she might need with her. So she had packed her bag, finding her sexiest dresses and underwear and a pair of pyjama shorts. She wasn't too sure if she would need them or not - she hoped she didn't. She had changed into a black dress that hugged her body tightly, there was no back, so she wore no bra. She hoped Oliver would like that. The dress came to just above her knee and she chose a pink belt around her waist and heels to match, she added pink lipstick and a light eyeshadow and contacts instead of her glasses, though she put those in her bag. Her hair was down and curled slightly at her shoulders and she took a shaky breath. She really didn't know why she was feeling so nervous. The doorbell rang and she grabbed her bag and walked to the door opening it. Oliver was standing there, he had changed from his suit and was now in a grey sweater, his sleeves rolled up and dark trousers. Felicity found herself staring at his arms, under the suits you couldn't really see how muscular he was.

"You look amazing." Oliver said standing back to admire what was now officially his.

"Thank you sir." felicity blushed and bowed her head. Oliver leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek and Felicity wishes he went lower and kiss her lips. She so desperately wanted to taste him. He reached to her side and picked up the duffle bag.

"Everything you need?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"We'll go back to mine. I have ordered dinner, it should be there when we get to there. Tonight, we will get to know each other. Ask each other questions, and I will expect complete honesty from you."

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded, she would answer anything and everything that Oliver asked of her. She knew that she could never lie to him. She felt a little disappointed though. Would they spend all night just talking?

"Is there something you want to ask me, Felicity?" Oliver asked, amused at the expression that had crossed her face as they started walking.

"I...Are you not going to fuck me tonight sir?" Felicity asked bluntly causing Oliver to chuckle.

Oliver pulled her closer, his arm snaking around her waist and resting against her lower back and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Oh Felicity, I plan on fucking you until the sun comes up." He sucked at her ear making her body ache for him. "Dinner, and then ten questions each...then I will take you." Oliver said and turned her head so he could kiss her on the lips. Their first kiss was hard and full of passion and made Felicity's knees weak as she pressed against him, needing more. But Oliver pulled away and the only contact he gave her was the hand he was holding and he led her to his car that amused smile back on his lips. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, you guys are all amazing! 3**

 **Chapter 6**

Oliver's house was just on the outskirts of the city, it wasn't secluded but the neighbours were a five minute walk either side. "Wow." Felicity breathed.

"My Parents bought it for me when I eventually graduated." Oliver smiled. "I haven't spent that much time here since my father passed." Felicity just nodded, truthfully she didn't really know what to say. Oliver parked up and held the door open for her, once again he took the bag and led her into his house. The walls were a mix of grey, black and white, the furniture modern and simple. Felicity thought it looked more like a show house than someone's home but kept the thought to herself.

"Dinner." Oliver hummed and put her bag down by the stairs and led her into the dining area, it was all open planned downstairs and Felicity felt oddly comfortable here already. "Take a seat." He gestured to the table as the door went and he headed to collect the food.

Felicity sat down and took a moment to collect herself. This was actually happening. All she had to do was get through dinner, answer some questions and then she will finally know what it feels like to have Oliver inside of her. Considering she had only met him properly a few days ago, she felt as though she had been waiting a life time already for him. Oliver came back and put the food on the table. Chinese food. "I got a little of everything."

"I love Chinese." Felicity said smiling up at him. "Would you like help setting the table?"

"It's okay." Oliver smiled and grabbed what they needed and dished out the food. Oliver dished out food for felicity once she told him what she liked and didn't like.

"Normally at dinner we will have wine." Oliver said softly. "But since this is our first night together and we will be getting to know each other properly, I didn't think it would be a good idea. And I want you to remember everything about what we do and not have it clouded by alcohol. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I do. I'm pretty much a light weight when it comes to drinking..."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled watching her. "Wouldn't want anyone to think I was taking advantage of you..."

"It's not taking advantage of me if I really want it..." Felicity said softly.

"And you really want it?" Oliver smirked.

"Yes sir." Felicity breathed. She couldn't think of ever wanting anything more.

"Good girl." Oliver mused. "Now, we will ask questions as we eat. We get 10 each. I expect complete honesty but if you feel that there is something you really don't want to answer then we will come back to it at a later day." He said softly. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Felicity nodded softly. Being completely honest with Oliver made her feel a little nervous. What if he didn't like the honesty she gave him?

"There's nothing you can say that will change anything that happens between us felicity. I promise you that."

"Okay." Felicity breathed because obviously he was able to read her mind as well as anything else.

"I will go first. Why are you a sub felicity? A beautiful girl like you can be with any man that she wants. A man would cherish you and treat you like a princess. Why choose this?"

So much for starting the questions lightly, she thought. "I... I'm not the best socially. I don't know if you've noticed but I can't filter... But I had this friend in school, she was quite controlling and I didn't realise it but she made my awkward school life so less awkward, she helped me with what to wear, where to sit, who to talk to... She was never cruel about it. She just helped so much. Of course I had no idea what that actually meant back then, but getting older I was drawn to the more controlling... Then one night I googled it. I wanted to know why I was this way and found a forum and that was helpful too." She sucked her lip. "I... Did I answer the question properly?"

"Yes." Oliver smiled with a gentle nod. "You did. Thank you for sharing that with me." He took a spoonful of food and felicity did the same. It was weird how opening up about that was quite natural for her, she hadn't spoken to anyone about it before. She didn't think she would be able to talk to anyone else either. "Your turn."

Felicity sucked her lip, what was there to ask him? She had a lot of questions, but they all sounded so small in her head. "Why... Why are you a dom?" She asked.

"Firstly, don't be nervous when asking me anything, I told you that I will not silence or change who you are. Don't be scared to talk to me felicity." He said gently and felicity nodded, she felt a little reassured at his words. "And I don't really know. I have always liked control. Growing up in the life style I did, control wasn't something I had. I was told what party to go, what suit I had to wear, which function to attend. It wasn't something I enjoyed. I fit into the persona of a horny playboy but it soon bored me. I've never wanted to be in a romantic relationship, I wouldn't trust myself with anyone's heart. My first time was an accident, a drunken night with a girl who wanted to experiment. Since that night I found out who I really was and haven't looked back since."

Felicity felt herself handing on to his every word. She was so grateful for his honesty it made her feel a little more at ease about the whole situation. "Have you ever been on a contract with anyone like mine?" Oliver asked and felicity shook her head.

"No one has been quite as organised with their sexual activities as you are." Felicity smiled and she loved that Oliver laughed. "My longest relationship like this has probably been about seven months on and off."

"That's quite a long time..." Oliver mused.

"I suppose. But we never saw each other for more than a few hours every weekend. He had family commitments and I didn't really fit into the picture."

"He was married?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Separated. He needed someway to lay of steam and I was that person for him."

"Okay." Oliver nodded gently.

"How long has your longest contract been?" Felicity asked.

"Two years." The answer shocked her. She hadn't thought it would be so long. "It's not unusual for doms to keep their subs over a long period of time. If they are suitable it flows easily." Felicity just nodded. Could she stay with Oliver on a contract for over a year? Were they suitable?

They continued to eat and ask questions, both asking about family, felicity telling Oliver that she had her mom in Vegas but that was it, she saw her twice a year and spoke regularly but that was it. Oliver spoke about his mom and sister and how he was trying to be there for them but trying to move on too. They were on their last question and felicity still felt do comfortable with him answering every single question he asked.

"What was your first time like?" Oliver asked and felicity froze. She didn't want to talk about that.

"I..." Felicity looked down chewing on her lip. "I... I don't want to answer that one." Felicity breathed and Oliver raised an eyebrow. He had thought some of the other questions had been far worse than that but he could see on her face that he had bit a sore spot and she looked as though she was about to have a break down. He stood up and walked over to her chair and picked her up wrapping his arms strongly around her.

"You don't have to tell me." He assured her and kissed her hair. He felt her calm down instantly and rubbed her back. "It's okay felicity. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He assured her. "Have you finished eating?" She nodded against him. "Are you ready for the second part of our evening?"

Felicity looked up and nodded, she was definitely ready. "Yes sir." She breathed and his lips connected with hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two updates in one day? Well aren't you all just lucky?**

 **I couldn't leave it there knowing that I have a really horribly hectic week ahead of me at work and I know the next update will most likely not be until the weekend! So here you go. I am so nervous about posting this, so please be nice to me!**

 **Chapter 7**

Oliver led Felicity to the master bedroom, the walls were a maroon colour at the bottom and white at the top. On the middle against the back wall was a four poster bed, felicity couldn't take her eyes off of it. Images flooded her mind of being tied to each post and she shivered in anticipation against Oliver. As if he could read her mind, he let out a slight chuckle and held her hips back against him smiling. "They'll be time for that soon." He hummed and started to kiss against his neck. His lips felt so good against her skin that when she pulled away she felt a pang of disappointment run through her; oh how she desperate to feel those lips all over her body. "Face me." Oliver said his tone commanding and strong and Felicity turned on the spot, her eyes finding his straight away. "Are you going to be a good girl and do what I say?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded.

"Undress yourself." Oliver hummed and he walked over to the bed and sat down, she turned so she was looking at him and he nodded his approval. Felicity unzipped the dress from the side slowly, she wanted to put on a show for Oliver but at the same time she wanted to be as naked as quickly as possible so that he would take her. The dress slipped from her body quickly, looking at her feet and stood in front of him, her breasts completely on show for him - her nipples pointed in arousal, the only clothing she wore were the red laced panties and her heels. Deciding the heels should be the next thing to go she stood out of them next, and looked up to see Oliver watching her every move. She could see just how much she turned him on through his jeans and she licked her lips. Oh how she wanted to taste him. She pushed her thumbs under the elastic of her panties and edges them down slowly, moaning so softly as her fingers grazed against herself. She was already wet and any little touch was like electricity running through her. Oliver let out his own moan once her clothes were completely removed and she stood naked and obedient in front of him; her hands behind her back waiting.

"You are beautiful." Oliver breathed. He stood up, standing directly in front of her - there wasn't a part of him that wasn't touching her. His clothed erection felt so good against her thigh and she wanted to push her hips to feel some sort of friction but she didn't want to risk being punished. Not yet. He moved so he was standing behind her, his hands firmly on her hips pulling her back against him, rocking against her ass making her moan more. "You do not come until I tell you." Oliver breathed in her ear, his teeth biting down against her sensitive skin.

"Yes sir." She panted more than said. Slowly, teasingly, his hands ran down her sides, nails scraping down against her belly making her buck back against him, she heard a little tut against her ear and she tried to stay still, but when his hands went lower, slowly teasing the area she wanted his hands most. She could feel his erection rubbing against her ass and she needed him inside of her.

Skimming his fingers against her lips, he couldn't believe how wet she was for him. Felicity was doing so well trying so hard to stay still, to be his good girl. Smiling into her neck, Oliver brushed a finger against her clit, loving the way her body pushed against his. "Still." Oliver growled in her ear. "Stay still or I will stop."

"Sorry Sir." Felicity breathed and pushed down on her feet harder, making herself balanced. She took a deep breath and whimpered as Oliver started to move his thumb in slow circles against her clit.

"That's it. You're doing well." Oliver hummed, his thumb continuing to tease her as his finger pushed into her slowly. "So tight, just for me." Oliver breathed as he worked his finger in and out of her so slowly. "Tell me how you feel."

"Good. So good. Please don't stop." Felicity whimpered, her toes were curled trying to keep herself on the carpet more, but her body had other ideas, she could feel her hips rocking forward, every time his finger would go a little deeper, crooking slightly. "Fuck." She whimpered, her nails digging into her skin - another anchor to try and keep herself still. Oliver hummed and slowly pulled his fingers away from her. Oliver watched her closely before bringing his finger to her mouth, instantly she wrapped her lips around it, moaning as she tasted the bitter taste of herself on his skin. Oliver watched the way his finger moved in and out of her pink lips and he pushed his finger a little deeper, wanting to see how much she could take, he was pleased to see there was little resistance. He pulled his finger out and pushed his lips back on hers, kissing her hard and fast, his tongue mapping out every inch of her mouth. His hands slid down her back to her ass down to her thighs, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist automatically and his hands held her up at her ass, kneading the soft flesh there loving the whimpers Felicity made.

"There are so many things that I want to do to you. That I will do to you. But right now…" Oliver turned her and pushed her down onto the bed. "I am going to fuck you." Felicity just nodded, her eyes captivated at the site of him taking off his clothes. Felicity knew he was muscled and toned and perfect, but seeing him now in all his glory. He was the beautiful one. Once all of his clothes were removed he moved forward and pressed himself between her legs and kissed her once again. Feeling him against her made her knees weak and she pushed her hips up more, determined to feel more of him, she wasn't surprised when Oliver pushed her back down. Pushing her legs apart, Oliver pulled her legs up so that he was positioned perfectly against him. "You ready?" Oliver whispered, one hand coming to her face and gently running her fingers down her cheek, making her purr against him, the other holding her hip, nails teasing her skin.

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed. Oliver's eyes stayed fixed on hers as he lined himself up with her and pushed in slowly. "Oh…" Felicity gasped. Oliver felt so big against her, she could feel how tight she was as he pushed in and she bit her lip holding the whimpers in. It burned but it was such a good feeling, as Oliver started to push all the way in she found herself craving the burn.

"You are so tight. So wet." Oliver breathed and cupped her chin, holding her in place as his lips brushed against hers. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he stayed still for a few minutes, savouring the feeling of her warmth before his body needed him more and he started to rock into her, he was slow at fast, he wanted to make this last but every whimper, every moan that she made he realised that making it last would not be an option for either of them right now. They had 3 months at last to take their time, right now he needed her, he needed to feel his release with her. Gripping her hips tighter he started to thrust his hips harder and faster, every other thrust he was pushing against Felicity's sweet spot, loving the way she would moan his name every time he did so. Oliver knew when Felicity was close, her legs found their way around his waist and her nails were digging into his wrists so hard he thought he might be the one with bruises tomorrow.

"Oliver…" Felicity moaned, and Oliver pushed in harder cutting off what she was about to say.

"Remember what I said?" Oliver breathed, his thumb finding her clit and rubbed hard every time he pushed into her.

"Yes Sir." Felicity whimpered, her teeth biting into her bottom lip she was sure she should be tasting blood right now.

Oliver pushed in hard and fast a few more times, sweat glistening over them both, all that could be heard within the room was there moaning, and the sound of skin against skin. Felicity thought the sound was completely erotic. "Do you want to come?" Oliver breathed and pushed his hips in harder and Felicity nodded, she really couldn't speak right now. "I said." Oliver growled and pushed his hips harder, making sure he was to hit her spot at every thrust. "Do." Thrust. "You." Thrust. "Want." Thrust. "To." Kiss. "Come?" Kiss.

"Yes Sir!" Felicity shouted and Oliver smirked against her skin, biting against her collarbone, sucking a bruise against her perfect skin.

"Good girl." Oliver breathed, capturing her lips in a heated kiss once again. "Come for me Felicity." That was all it took for Felicity to explode, her orgasm making every bone in her body push upwards, her toes curling into the sheets, nails digging into his skin as her moans escaped her. Watching Felicity come, Oliver knew that sight would become his favourite thing in the world, something he would make sure he would get to see every day. Rising her through her orgasm, he waiting until she had come down from her high before he released inside of her.

"Such a good girl." Oliver breathed and stroked her hair softly. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm." Felicity nodded, quickly adding 'Sir' making Oliver chuckle.

"Get some sleep." Oliver whispered, tucking the sheets around her.

"You'll stay?" Felicity whispered, curling towards him.

"For a little while." Oliver nodded and laid beside her, he could see her hesitate and he pulled her closer so he was holding her. Something he wasn't used to doing - but he couldn't help it with Felicity. He needed to constantly feel her in his arms. "Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Oliver." Felicity whispered before sleep took her. Oliver watched her, his fingers gently stroking her blonde hair behind her ears before he fell asleep holding her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lack of updates this week, as predicted work was pretty awful. Hopefully few more updates at the weekend!**

 **Chapter 8**

Oliver hadn't meant to fall asleep with Felicity in his arms. It wasn't that he had anything against sharing his bed with anyone, he just struggled to sleep beside people - something that had been the case since he was a child. But sleeping with Felicity, as briefly as it was had felt right. Turning he saw that it was almost four in the morning. A record for him. Sleep wasn't something he was used to, even when he slept on his own he was awake just after three. Slowly, he disentangled himself from Felicity careful not to wake her. Though the idea of waking her and having a repeat of last night was tempting for him. She was technically his after all. He saved the idea for a later time and slipped him boxers on before heading to his office. He would spend most early mornings working, but his brain had other ideas right now. All he could think about was Felicity and just how perfect she was for him. It was like she was made for him. Sculpted and perfected just for his pleasure.

Thinking back to the girls that he has owned, none of them were as naturally submissive as Felicity. She was truly unique in that respect. The others were playing a role, acting, that's why he hadn't spent so long with them, acting got boring after a while. Spending two years with someone had been hard, deep down he had always known that Laurel wasn't for him - she looked the part, had been the best at acting the role - it almost felt real, but near the end of the second year Oliver could see the look in her eyes, she wanted more from him. More of what Oliver really didn't want to give her. Couldn't give her. So they ended the contract; Oliver helped her find a new apartment to live in and helped her get into a good law school. There had been a few girls from local clubs but nothing permanent. Then felicity walked into his office, stumbling and beautiful and Oliver knew that she would be his.

At half seven, Oliver had only managed to write a couple of reports, he would have to rewrite them too knowing they weren't up to his standard, but then he heard footsteps upstairs and he smiled; Felicity was awake. He closed his laptop and headed upstairs not surprised to see her wandering the halls.

"Looking for something?" Oliver mused, once again making Felicity jump. Oliver just chuckled making felicity frown rather adorably at her. That's when Oliver took the chance to really look at her, her blond hair was in a messy ponytail, a few strands falling down her face, she was wearing the tee-shirt he had been wearing last night that had been discarded on the floor and her panties. She looked beautiful, young, Oliver knew she was 21, graduated early, and made leaps in her career to get such a good IT job at QC. She was by far the youngest he had ever been with, he put that down to why there was that early protective feeling he had over her.

"The bathroom..." Felicity blushed, and Oliver could see how much she was squeezing her legs together.

"Hmm. I don't know where it is." Oliver mused with a smile and Felicity gasped.

"Please..." She pouted, and Oliver's amusement only heightened when felicity actually started to bounce from one foot to another.

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" Oliver grinned.

"I'm already yours, you can have anything you want from me. But please please show me the bathroom." Felicity's voice was high pitched and Oliver chuckled once again before holding his hand out to her, she took it quickly - their fingers linking together and he showed her to a guest bedroom at the end of the hall. "Your bathroom is just in there."

"My bathroom?" Felicity frowned.

"Mm. Go quickly, get dressed too... Where's your bag with clothes? I'd like to pick out your clothes today."

"It's on the stairs Sir." Felicity said softly and Oliver smiled - he liked it far too much already hearing her call him 'Sir'.

"I'll have the outfit set out on the bed for you. You have a bath and a shower with some products in there already." He smiled and pulled her close and kissed her. He let his hands wander down to her belly and gave it a slight squeeze, loving the way she yelped and pulled back. "Better hurry..." He hummed and gave her bottom a light spank - receiving another beautiful yelp that had escaped her lips. Oliver watched her head into the bathroom admiring the perfect curve of her ass before going and collecting her bag, he laid out the different items and hummed as he looked through the different panties, they were all laced and extremely seductive. Knowing that they would be having a busy day today he selected a pair of denim shorts, they looked to be quite short and he would definitely enjoy looking at her toned legs in them, and a black vest top deciding she didn't need to wear panties or a bra today, he also added black flats. Yes, he loved her in her high heel shoes, but he liked showing his height over her even more.

"I've finished sir." Felicity said snapping him out of his thoughts, she stood wrapped in only a fluffy white towel, her hair curlier than normal as it was wet.

"Drop the towel." Oliver said, his pupils already darkened as he stared at her. Felicity dropped it straight away, and he licked his lips. The sight of felicity naked would always be his favourite. Her slim body made him ache, he stalked forward capturing her face in his hands and he kissed her hard, his hands firmly keeping her hands in place - she tried to kiss him back but his tongue dominated her mouth and all she could do was stand there and whimper. Felicity was surprised by the animalistic way that Oliver had kissed her, he was the predator and she was his prey. And he was definitely taking her. "We are going out today." Oliver growled against her lips, his teeth biting into her bottom lip making her whimper. "I wasn't going to do this to you so early on in our relationship… But you did pull away when we kissed before your shower…"

"But I…" Felicity protested her eyes wide, as she spoke she quickly shut her eyes when she saw the dark look in his eyes.

"But you what, Felicity?" Oliver hummed, one hand held her under her chin, the other slid down her body until he was rubbing against her already wet pussy. She was already so wet and his finger slid easily into her.

"I was going to…"

"Next time, if you pull away I'll make you." Oliver smirked and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing hard as his finger worked in and out of her. "Who do you belong to, Felicity?"

"You Sir. I'm yours." Felicity whimpered out, her nails digging into her palm to stop from reaching out and holding onto his wrist.

"Good girl." Oliver breathed and kissed her hard, his fingers pulling away from her and he swallowed her disappointment filled moans. "Now, punishment." Oliver licked his lips. "We will be going shopping today. I like to treat my girls. You will be expected to wear things that I enjoy looking at you in, as you work so close to me, I will buy you some work clothes too. More dresses and shoes…"

"Sir...I…I don't feel comfortable…"

"You are mine Felicity. It's not about you feeling comfortable. I want to buy you things, I will. You are mine. For three months, You belong to me." Oliver said cutting her off and Felicity nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry." Felicity breathed.

"I know it is a weird concept me wanting to spoil you, but you deserve it." Oliver said his voice softer, the thumb that was holding her face in place rubbed gentle circles on her skin. "Okay?"

"Okay Sir." Felicity nodded slowly and Oliver smiled back, his lips brushing against hers ever so softly.

"So, we will be out all day. And all day I would like you to remember that you pulled away from me…" Oliver ran his eyes down her body. "I don't want you to be in pain, not whilst we are out, so a spanking definitely won't do right now… I have other ideas for you." He took her hand and led her naked to his bedroom, he laid her on the bed and pulled her legs apart. "I've wanted to try these out for a while." Oliver said as he left the room and all Felicity could do was wait and wonder where he had gone to, and what he was bringing back.

Oliver climbed the stairs to his loft quickly, his loft was pretty much his playroom. He would show Felicity it later, if she was good when they were out. He headed back into the bedroom and smiled at his girl who was in the same position on the bed as he had left her. "Good girl." He praised and climbed on his knees between her legs. The red box in his hand, he could see her eyes drawing to it curiously. He opened it up showing a small but thick pink dildo. Felicity's eyes went wide - she knew straight away what Oliver was thinking.

"As a punishment for pulling away from me when I kissed you this morning, you will have this inside of you all day, as a reminder that you are owned now Felicity. You will behave like a good girl at all times. If it gets too much for you, you will use your safe word to tell me...What's that safe word?" Oliver asked.

"Yellow." Felicity breathed, Oliver's thumb had gone back to rubbing circles against her clit and her hips were rocking up to it - he didn't stop her this time.

"Good girl." He nodded. "And if it becomes too much what do you say?"

"Red Sir." Felicity whimpered, two fingers were pushing into her this time and she closed her eyes as her body got used to the feeling.

"You will not come." Oliver smirked. "All day Felicity. You won't come will you?"

"No Sir." Felicity panted, she was clenching her thighs now as his fingers brought her closer and closer, his thumb doing rather magical things to her, and then all the pleasure that she had been feeling was gone and something hard and plastic was pushing against her walls. It slipped in easily and Oliver stared at the pink dildo between her legs.

"You look good all full up." Oliver smirked and pushed it in a little more. "Such a beautiful pet." He stroked her clit a little more and Felicity knew she was sweating now trying to control herself. "How does it feel?"

"Good Sir. Weird, but not horrible." Felicity said once she had taken a deep breath to calm her nerves and hormones down. She could feel it constantly, it was pressed right into her sweet spot and she knew every time it moved it would be pushing in and out of her. "I'm sorry for pulling away this morning, Sir. I didn't…" Felicity looked up, she needed Oliver to know that she hadn't meant to be naughty.

"I know, I know." Oliver scooped her up into his arms and held her. "It's going to be a good day, Felicity. I'm not mad at you. Yes, this is a little punishment, but it's better than a spanking. And if you are a good girl you will be rewarded in more ways than one." Oliver kissed her cheek and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap, loving the way she whimpered as it pushed deeper inside of her. He grabbed her hairband from her wrist and combed her hair into a ponytail, kissing the back of her neck. "Come on, let's get you dressed." He took her hand leading her back to her room. "I suppose knickers will be needed now." He hummed and chose the pink pair. "Matches." He smirks and loved the way Felicity blushed in return. Felicity had never been dressed by anyone before, but there was something completely erotic about the way Oliver dressed her, his eyes ran over her body like she was his most prized possession - maybe she was, and his fingers gently grazed against her like she was his fragile porcelain. Felicity had never felt so safe. "Feel okay?" Oliver asked once she stood dressed in front of him.

"Feels good." Felicity smiled.

"Good. I've set some fruit on the table, We will get breakfast out. Go and eat some fruit and help yourself to a drink, I'll get changed and then we will be ready to go."

"Okay Sir. Thank you." Felicity smiled, before Oliver left the room he leaned down and kissed her lips again before walking away. Felicity stayed on the spot for a few minutes, her body on fire from everything that had happened last night and this morning as she finally made her way to the kitchen she thought of two things. The first being that today was going to be a really long day with the toy inside of her, and the prospect of getting rewarded at the end of it. The second, was that already after one evening being with Oliver was something she never wanted to be without.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! I'm glad you are all enjoying this as much as I am.**

 **Also...I haven't really read many of this style fics, if anyone knows of any can someone link me please? As fun as it is to write...I'd love to read some!**

 **Chapter 9**

Felicity couldn't help but keep squeezing her legs together, it felt good as the dildo pushed a little deeper every time, and every time she made a little whimper or a moan, Oliver would smile at her. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on her thigh; his hand felt so good against her skin, so warm and so grounding. "We have about another hours drive...you're going to get yourself all hot and bothered, and I really don't want to have to punish you anymore Felicity."

"Sorry Sir...It just...Sitting down for so long it's a little uncomfortable." Felicity breathed and she unclenched her thighs and took a shaky breath.

"Are you using a safe word right now?" Oliver asked turning his head to look at her.

"No, Sir. I can handle it." Felicity said and Oliver nodded in response.

"I know you can." Oliver said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're my good girl."

"I'm yours." Felicity smiled and settled back into the car letting the signs past her by.

Felicity wasn't too sure what shops Oliver would be taking her too, all she knew was that they were definitely not in Starling City anymore. Felicity wondered if it was because Oliver didn't want anyone to recognise them, but she really didn't care why. When she had signed the contract, she had initially thought that it would be all sex, whips and chains, but this, spending the day with Oliver, outside in public felt pretty amazing. Even if she did have a rather thick dildo inside of her. The first shop Oliver took her into was an underwear shop. Oliver held her hand and walked around to some bras, he didn't ask her what she liked, instead he picked up a few different colours, mostly reds and blacks, but one pink. Pink was definitely becoming Felicity's favourite colour - if it wasn't before. Felicity was a little surprised at the simplicity of the bras and matching underwear, but she figured Oliver was one for appreciating more clothes off than on. He paid for the bras and held the bag. "I can hold it if you like." Felicity offered.

"Okay." Oliver smiled and put the bag in her hand, once they were out of the shop he leaned down and kissed her softly, their lips just brushing against each others so softly. Felicity thought they might look like a real couple to onlookers but as he smirked against her lips and whispered "The next shop we go to, we will be trying some things on," She knew that they weren't like any other couple. To her, they were so much better.

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed, and sighed when he pulled away from her.

The next shop was a dress shop and Felicity's eyes went wide with excitement as they walked in. "I've always wanted a dress from here." She grinned and squeezed his hand. Oliver chuckled and squeezed back.

"Today you can pick three." Oliver said softly. "Anyone's you want. And no this is not the extra reward I was telling you about. This is for you, I have a few galas that you will be joining me at, and you will need some new dresses." He said, and Felicity nodded again, she didn't really care why she was getting the dresses, and it was a plus that she would get to attend functions with Oliver.

As soon as they walked in a lady came over to help them but Oliver said they would be fine on their own. "I get to pick one of the dresses." He whispered to her and Felicity nodded softly. They walked around and Felicity pretty much fell in love with every dress she saw, picking two seemed just cruel to her. She knew she was taking a long time to pick, but Oliver didn't show her any signs that he was getting frustrated or restless with her. Instead he just smiled and nodded at her. Finally Felicity had picked two dresses, one a baby pink dress with a love heart neckline, a thin black belt under the breast bone, with black roses going up the side. The second was a simple black dress with bright pink lines along the waist and up the hips, this too had a lower neck line. "Why don't you go and try them on now, I'll come in and find you when I have picked mine for you."

"Okay." Felicity smiled and took the two dresses happily into the rather posh changing rooms. There was a small leather sofa in each changing room, seriously, Felicity wasn't too sure what the purpose of those were. She hung up the dresses on the side and then pulled her shorts slowly off and the vest top, slipping the expensive material over her she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look amazing." Oliver breathed as he walked in behind her. He pulled her to his chest and zipped the zip up at the back. "This is definitely a keeper." He said as he admired the pink material that hugged her slender body absolutely perfectly. He ran his hands down to her sides and under the fabric and to her panties, which he wasn't surprised to find them very wet. "mm." He breathed and slipped a hand beneath them and pulled the dildo in and out a little, making Felicity buck against him, she was biting her lip so hard that she was sure she was going to make it bleed. "I'm going to take this out when we get home, I'm going to push you against the wall, and I am going to fuck you so hard."

"Please Sir." Felicity panted, she really wasn't too sure what she begging for, but she knew that she needed it.

"Do you think that you can be a good girl and wait?" He breathes as he pushes it in again, this time a little harder making her yelp. His hand instantly covered her mouth, silencing her moans. All she could do was nod her head and Oliver slowly moved away from her. "Good. Now, this is the one I have picked for you." Oliver says and for the first time since he came into the dressing room she noticed that he had hung a dress up. She gasped instantly when she saw it. Oliver turned to her and smiled at her, unzipping the dress she had tried on and hung it back on the hanger before he took the dress he chose and helped her into it.

"Oliver…" Felicity breathed staring at her reflection in the mirror; she hardly recognised herself. The dress was a soft silk material, strapless, that flowed down to the floor with a slight trail. The simplicity of it was beautiful and Felicity couldn't help but run her hands down her sides.

"You look breathtaking." Oliver breathed staring at her. "Do you need to try the third one on?"

"No, it's fine, it's the same style so the size is the same for both of them." Felicity smiled and leaned back against Oliver's hands as he slowly unzipped it. "Thank you." Felicity whispered, and Oliver kissed behind her ear in response. Once Felicity was out of the dress Oliver was hanging it back up and Felicity slipped her clothes back on.

"Come on then you," Oliver smiled and Felicity beamed at the way he spoke to her. "What?"

"Nothing," Felicity blushed and took the offered hand. "Just...When we you know had our meeting and I said yes, I could never have imagined it being anything like this."

"Believe me, neither did I." Oliver squeezed her hand and took the dresses to the cashier, Felicity tried to keep her face as natural as possible when the lady told him how much it would be, but really that was a lot of 0's for some dresses. Once they were bagged he took it and led Felicity out of the store.

Together they went to four more shops, Felicity was brought some shoes to match the dress - simple black stilettos that Oliver knew would make her look even more like a godess. Oliver brought a couple of suits for himself, and Felicity had the pleasure of picking out a few ties for him, making Oliver amused at the way that she stared at the silk strips and he knew there was a story there, one he would find out soon.

"So, this is our last shop," Oliver said softly, they had got back in the car and drove for about twenty minutes. Felicity wasn't even sure where they were anymore. "And you have been a very good girl, so you get to pick three things. Anything that you want."

"Okay…" Felicity frowned not understanding what Oliver was getting at until he had opened the door and she got out and saw that they were outside a rather specialist sex shop.

"Rules before we go in. You stay by my side. You talk to no one else. I don't want anyone in there thinking you're for them. Who do you belong to?"

"You Sir." Felicity said blinking up at him. "I belong to you, no one else." Oliver leaned forward and kissed her hard, bruising and Felicity whimpered into his mouth just as he pulled away. He took hold of her hand and led her into the store. The store - where he picked up a lot of his 'toys' was dimly lit and exceeded in confidentiality. No questions asked.

Felicity stuck to his side looking around curiously - she could feel Oliver's eyes on her and she sucked her lip. "I don't really know what half of these are used for." Felicity said quietly. Felicity was looking at a metal thing, it had a large hole and then attached was a smaller hole, it looked a little like a spanner.

"Your head goes here." Oliver said from behind her and ran a finger around her neck as he spoke, and then he pulled her hands up so they were grasped in front of her and lifted so her elbows were just above her head.

"That…" Felicity shook her head. "Looks a little uncomfortable. But like you said it's not about my comfort." Felicity said quickly and turned her eyes away from the metal device. Oliver chuckled softly and watched as she looked around more. He knew that she had experience with being a sub, but as she looked around picking up random objects and actually reading the labels he knew that the Dom's who had been looking after were probably inexperienced. Oh, Felicity was definitely going to be in for a long and very exciting ride.

"I think I like these…" Felicity said and looked up at him, she had of course found something pink and Oliver loved her naivety.

"I thought you said no to tape." Oliver chuckled. Felicity was holding up a pink roll of tape. Oliver personally loved tying his girls up, he remembers once having Laurel tied at his feet for a few hours, she sat obediently for an hour before Oliver could tell she was getting bored. He wondered how long Felicity would last. But he couldn't imagine having her at his feet. He would tape her, yes, her hands together, then her ankles so she would be lying bent, he would lay her on the sofa, head in his lap.

"I changed my mind." She grinned and he nodded softly taking it from her.

"This is just tape, I have black tape at home…"

"I like it pink. It's not as...predictable." Felicity said and Oliver was a little surprised at how she saw it like that. "I mean...everyone who thinks about this sort of stuff instantly would go to black rope, red rooms, I...I like bright colours."

"I've noticed." Oliver said softly. "And I agree with you." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Come on, you have a few more things to pick out." Oliver said and steered her away from the tape section. Oliver showed her to the dildo and vibrator section and her eyes went wide at all of them. "Have your previous masters ever been as sexual as me?" Oliver asked.

"No." Felicity said honestly. "Not like you. I've never seen half of these things."

"Well anything that you're not too sure about, or you want to try, remember that this is an experience for us both." Oliver said and wrapped his arms around her as the aisle got a little busy and he was becoming more aware of just how short her shorts were as eyes burned into her. Felicity was completely oblivious to them, she was just leaning back against him and looking at all of the toys.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled and she picked up one of the larger dildos.

"Do you want this one?" Oliver asked.

"I...It's huge." Felicity said and eyed it a little apprehensively.

"I've seen bigger." Oliver countered making Felicity's eyes bulge a little more. "What we do is we use these…" He picked up a black box and showed her the pictures on the front. "It's sizes that lead up to the bigger ones. It's used as a way to get subs ready for more with no preparation. And I believe women enjoy larger ones…" Felicity giggled at that. "They have them in pink." Oliver said and Felicity grinned. "Want to try them instead of going straight to this one?"

"Yes please Sir." Felicity smiled and Oliver groaned at being called that in public. It was hotter than he imagined, especially the way that Felicity had said it so naturally.

"One more thing." Oliver said and Felicity looked around and sucked on her lip, she soon found what she had been looking for and Oliver was slightly surprised when she led him over to the whips and floggers. She ran her fingers through one of the floggers tails and looked up at Oliver. "Really?" He asked, so far what she had picked had been more pleasurable, but floggers were something that was definitely used in most punishment situations - Oliver had several of them.

"I like the feel of them on my skin." Felicity said quietly. "I've never really been flogged… just teased with it. And I'm curious."

"I like your curiosity." Oliver smiled and picked it up. "I will indulge your curiosity whenever it is deserved." He took her hand and picked up a few items on the way including a six pack of different types of lube that he wouldn't let Felicity look at. They paid and headed back to the car. "We have an hour long drive...Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed, truthfully she wasn't too sure. The dildo inside of her was starting to ache a little, but she still felt so close to orgasm.

"Good girl. Remember what I said?"

"You're going to fuck me against a wall?" Felicity said, a large smile on her face.

"If you're good." He added and she nodded. "And maybe tonight I will show you where I keep all of my toys."

Felicity gasped, she had been curious about where Oliver kept them, in his room there was only a few things, and he had left the room to get the dildo she had wanted to know where he was going. The excitement of seeing more of Oliver's toys and hopefully getting the chance to play with some of them was enough to make her hold on but also was something that didn't really help calm her hormones down, it just made her feel even more turned on if that was possible. And Oliver knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another update, you are all so lucky :D It's because of the response you are giving me for this!**

 **Maybe there will be another update this weekend, if I get a chance to write any more :)**

 **Keep the reviews coming. Please xx**

 **Chapter 10**

The door hadn't even clicked on the lock when Felicity had been pushed against the wall. Oliver had been a mixture of rough and tender with her, he had teased her for a few torturous moments with the dildo and Felicity was ready to scream to take it out when he finally did, she didn't get any time to adjust before he was filling her up, pounding inside of her as he pinned her to the cool grey wall. Oliver didn't last long, the build and excitement of the day was too much for them both and he released inside her, she could feel his load dripping down the back of her legs from where he had taken her. His hand found her clit and as he milked his orgasm inside of her, his fingers rubbed her clit at a fast and furious rate. "Come for me, Felicity." Oliver breathed as his nail scraped over her sensitive spots. Felicity came hard, seeing white as her body pushed back and forward against his hand and that was all she remembered.

Felicity woke up a few hours later in the bed that wasn't the one she had slept in with Oliver. She recognised it, it was the room that he had said would be hers. She hadn't given it much thought then, she had been too desperate to go to the toilet, but now looking around at the luxurious bed and the stylish white furniture she settled back a little more comfortably and took a second to gather her thoughts. They had been shopping; Oliver had spoiled her so much, they had held hands and walked around almost like a real normal couple. It had been perfect. Even though she had been so turned on and on the brink of coming all day with the dildo inside of her. When they got in he had fucked her, so hard, so rough, so perfect and she must have passed out. First times for everything, she mused to herself. She sat up a little wincing a little at the pain between her legs, it wasn't a horrible pain, it was a noticeable twinge, she had been fucked hard and this was the result, something that she liked. Looking down at herself she was naked, Oliver had undressed her and tucked her into bed. The thought sent shivers down her spine, Oliver could have done anything to her, it was a thought that maybe should scare her but she trusted Oliver with all that she had.

Oliver sat in the kitchen, it was coming up to six in the evening, he would give Felicity till seven and then he would wake her up. It had been a long day for her, and he had never been so proud of a girl that he owned. Felicity did so well in trying to please him, but it wasn't as if she was trying - it was completely normal and natural to her. He could tell that he had been close to pushing her to her limits, she had been uncomfortable in the car, the way she had wiggled and panted, any longer and he was sure she would have used a safe word. He had been so proud that she didn't though. She really was his good girl. The way he had fucked her, it was as though his primal instinct had took over, she was his to use and the way her body had arched back completely receptive to what he was doing was what had made him come so hard and so fast. When she had passed out against him, Oliver had truthfully been a little scared, it had been a while since that had happened to the women he had been with. He scooped her up, as he felt how light she was in his arms he made a point in his head to make her eat bigger meals, she would definitely need her energy when she was with him. He hesitated over what room to put her in, as much as he loved sharing his bed with her, he wasn't too sure if she would need her own space or not. All the women he owned if they lived with him had their own room, they saw each other every day but respected when they weren't needed. Oliver had undressed her slowly wanting her to feel comfortable, she was beautiful. There wasn't a part of her body that he didn't want to kiss, lick, suck, fuck. She was his and he would do all of those things to her. He grabbed a wet towel and cleaned her up, she wouldn't like waking up sticky, as much as he was into dominating his women, he wasn't into degrading them. Once she was tucked in he pressed a kiss to her forehead, enjoying the way her lips curved into a small smile and she cuddled up to the pillow as her slumber took her.

Oliver had used the time she slept to finish the reports he had started in the morning, he ordered a few more items online for Felicity, now that he had a better understanding of her own experiences he would make sure that she got the pleasure and experiences she deserved and craved. Hearing footsteps, Oliver turned and gasped when he saw Felicity. Her blond hair was curled slightly over her shoulders, she wore one of his white shirts, the middle button done up but the rest open revealing the new bra and panty set she was wearing. It was his favourite one he had brought, the black silk ones. It made her white beautiful skin stand out even more and he licked his lips.

"Mm, hello." Oliver smiled standing up as she walked barefoot over to him.

"You tucked me in," Felicity whispered shyly. "Undressed me, cleaned me…"

"I took care of you. Don't worry, I didn't do anything else." Oliver said and leaned over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Felicity pressed her cheek to his hand and closed her eyes, her lips finding the side of his hand and kissing softly.

"I wasn't worried…" Felicity said softly and looked up, her bright eyes so innocent, it was hard to imagine that this was the girl that he had fucked so roughly a few hours ago. "I woke up and I wasn't scared, if you wanted to have taken me again, you could have." She whispered and Oliver raised an eyebrow at that. Very few women would ever offer that to a man, that was something beyond trust, beyond loyalty. "I trust you." She said and leaned up on her toes so that she could press a kiss to his lips.

"Good to know," He purred and kissed her back slow and hard, his tongue licking over her lips slowly before he pulled away. "Let me look at you." He held her at arm's length and ran his eyes over her body. "You are so beautiful," He said and kissed her head softly. "Can I take a picture of you like this Felicity?" He whispered.

"You...You won't show it to anyone?" Felicity asked sucking on her lip.

"Believe me baby, I won't show anyone. You are all mine." The last part was pretty much a growl and Felicity nodded and he smiled in return. "Will you let me?" He asked. "I love looking at you like this."

"Okay," Felicity noded shyly and Oliver grabbed his phone and took a few pictures of her standing in front of him and then he took her hand and led her upstairs. Pictures of his girls were something he didn't really do, there was always a chance someone else could find them, and he liked to have the memories in his head. Pictures in sexual positions was something that didn't do anything for him. But Felicity right now, he couldn't stop staring. He took her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed and took a few more pictures of her, when he was done he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"You are amazing," Oliver said softly and pulled her up, Felicity blushed looking at him and he took hold of her hand and led her back downstairs. "You slept for a few hours, we are going to eat, talk a little about our day, I want to know what you enjoyed, what you didn't, and then as a reward for how proud I am of you today I will take you upstairs and show you our play room." Felicity smiled at the way he said our and Oliver kissed her smile. Once they were in the kitchen, Oliver picked Felicity up and sat her on the side and parted her legs a little so that he could see her as he cooked. "Stay like that, okay?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded and stayed in the position that he had put her in.

Oliver cooked a light pasta for them both and put a bottle of wine on the table. They didn't say much as Oliver cooked, Oliver asked her what she liked to eat and she asked if he would ever expect her to do the cooking, he had said she was his sexual partner, not his slave. He liked cooking and taking care of her and Felicity felt a little warm at his response. Once he had set the table and dished up the food he walked over to Felicity, pulled her thighs down so they were wrapped around him and kissed her, he was certain he was addicted to her kisses. He picked her up, hands under her ass and carried her to her chair and sat her next to him, he smiled as she giggled at his actions.

"So, Felicity. Tell me what did you enjoy about today?" Oliver asked.

Felicity took a sip of her wine as she thought about her answer. "Truthfully...I enjoyed it all."

"The dildo inside of you all day?" He asked, smiling over the rim of his glass.

"Well I did like it, but it was getting a little sore and uncomfortable." Felicity said softly.

"Thank you for your honesty, I could tell it was getting a little sore but you did so well." Oliver praised. "Want to know what I liked?" Felicity nodded eagerly. "I liked the way you gave yourself to me completely outside, you listened and followed instructions well. You were my good girl."

"I like being your good girl." Felicity said gently.

"I know you do." He said and finished eating. "Want to know what I didn't enjoy?" Oliver asked and Felicity nodded a little nervous. "I didn't enjoy that in the changing room I couldn't use you how I wanted because there were people outside. I didn't enjoy that in the store men were looking at you."

"They were?" Felicity frowned.

"And I liked that you didn't notice because you were too busy staring at me and all of the toys you were so curious about." Oliver smiled. Felicity nodded at that, she had been too busy standing closer to Oliver than needed, and the way that he had a hand on her waist was always so grounding. Felicity finished eating and Oliver grinned. "Now, are you ready to come and see our play room?"

"Yes Sir. I'm ready." Felicity smiled and followed Oliver up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to the 110 of you that are following this story! You are all insanely awesome! Thank you so much for the support.**

 **Chapter 11**

Felicity wasn't too sure what to expect from Oliver's 'playroom' she had seen a few movies that involved dark red walls, leather shackles chained to the wall, suspensions from the ceiling, but of course Oliver's didn't look anything like that. The walls were white and grey with a black border running through the middle. In the centre was a king sized bed, the headboard a squared design, Felicity imagined that the design was purpose built to fit cuffs, rope and whatever else Oliver enjoyed using. The sheets were white and grey and the bed looked so comfortable, Felicity walked forward, she was standing just by the bed, her eyes taking in the room completely now. What caught Felicity's attention the most was the wall that was completely made of windows, showing a breathtaking view of the city. "Imagine," Oliver breathed walking up behind her, he took her hands holding them above her head with one hand and reached for something with the other - that's when Felicity noticed that there was a suspension on the ceiling. Oliver grabbed the cuffs and before Felicity realised she was hanging there, Starling City staring out at her, her toes pressing up to keep some weight off of her arms. "You standing here, defenseless, naked, vulnerable. The whole of the City watching you, as I use you. As i fuck your holes, like you're nothing but my toy." As Oliver spoke his hands roamed over her body, making Felicity whimper and lean back against them. "Would you like that, Felicity?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed. Already she could feel her juices soaking up against her panties. Just the way Oliver spoke to her, the way his fingers traced patterns against her skin. It was enough to set her soul on fire.

"How about we try one of your new toys today? Give this a little rest." His hands gently ran over her sensitive core. "You've been fucked a lot today haven't you my pet?" He breathed.

"Yes Sir. But please...I can take more." Felicity panted as she felt her panties being pushed to the side, Oliver's index finger tracing over her wet lips and teasing against her hole. The simple touch made her moan against him.

"Easy baby, we have tomorrow too." Oliver said and his lips found her pulse point and he started to suck, his teeth scraping over her sensitive skin. The moans Felicity made were music to his ears as he licked and sucked his way down her collarbone. "Maybe I'll leave you here all night, just waiting for me. I'll come in in the middle of the night, just as your body is falling asleep. I'll fuck you, right here. Then when I have finished, I'll leave again...Let your body feel just how much you miss me, how much you want me…"

"Please." Felicity whimpered, she needed to feel more of him. Her body was screaming for him. But as she spoke Oliver pulled away and she instantly felt cold, she tried to turn to see what he was doing but her arms were in the way and the movement made her hiss out. She wasn't used to this. It was new and sensual and she was already loving it.

"So, this is something that you've always wanted to try?" Oliver said walking in front of him, the flogger she had chosen in the store in his hands, his fingers teasing the tails so seductively that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed, her voice breathless with anticipation. "Will it hurt Sir?" She asked, a little nervous.

"A little. But this isn't a punishment, it is a reward for how good you have been today, how proud I am to have you as mine. I will take it easy on you, there will be a little sting, but it will be a pleasurable learning experience for you." Oliver said softly. "Are you okay with being suspended like this?"

"My arms hurt a little, but I think It's okay." Felicity nodded.

"I'll lower it a little more, you won't be as stretched. You'll still be completely at my mercy though…" Oliver lowered it down and she instantly felt a little more at ease.

"I like being at your mercy." Felicity said, her eyes meeting his in an intimate gaze. Reaching out, Oliver stroked her cheek softly.

"I know baby." He breathed and his lips found hers softly. "We'll take this slow, remember, when it gets too much you know what to say."

"Yes Sir."

Oliver was true to his word, he slowly ran the flogger against her skin along her arms and her neck before he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and slowly teased the tails against her skin, she purred at every touch, her body rocking forward as best as she could from the position that she was in. As he trailed it lower, slowly running it over her panties and down her thighs, the touch of the flogger was so light that when he pulled it back a little to hit against her skin she hadn't been expecting it and let out a loud gasp that soon turned into a moan as her body quickly found the pleasure of the sting. Oliver continued to do it, every now and again his hits would be a little harder but then he would go softer, the red marks fading against her skin. He found that he didn't like looking at marks on her, he didn't want to flaw her porcelain skin.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked ten minutes later, her body had a light cover of sweat glistening over her skin, the shirt she was wearing was falling open more at the arms from where she kept pushing her body forward - eagerly awaiting the next strike.

"Good, so good Sir. more please."

"As a reward, I'm going to give you something extra." Oliver breathed and he moved away. Felicity could just see him reaching into a cabinet and coming back with something small; the flogger still in his hand. Before Felicity could see what he was doing she felt it against the back of her thighs and she moaned against it. How could something that was designed to cause such pain and humiliation feel so good? "You've been a good girl today, which makes me very happy. And as much as I believe me doing this to you for hours on end will eventually make you come. I want to rip your orgasm from you sooner."

The way he said that made her eyes go wide and she looked at him finally seeing what he had in his hand. "Sir..." Felicity whined.

"Yes baby?" He chuckled and pressed a button and Felicity moaned when she heard the almost violent vibrations coming from the small bullet shaped device. "You want this against your clit as I keep whipping you? I'll get harder and harder..."

"Please. Yes." Felicity practically screamed.

"Yes what?" Oliver growled and hit it against her ass a little harder than he had done before.

"Sir. Yes please sir." Felicity corrected.

"That's better baby. You can't forget the rules." He whispered and dipped his fingers into her panties moaning at how wet they already were. His fingers teased against her clit making her push down against his hand, the suspension she was on giving her the best leverage to do so. Oliver let her do it for a few more minutes before he slipped the vibrating bullet against her panties making sure it stayed against her clit. "That feel nice pet?" He breathed in his ear, his hands found her bra and slowly ran the tails over her erect nipples.

"So good Sir." Felicity breathed and her hips were moving desperately trying to rub against anything that would give her release. But of course there was nothing for her to rub against. Oliver had deliberately kept moving his hips away from her not giving her the chance to grind against him. The noises she was making were going straight to his cock and he was getting so hard against his trousers.

Oliver continued to bring the flogger down against her, staring transfixed at the red marks it left in her skin. "Are you close baby girl?"

"Yes sir." Felicity whimpered pushing her hips up and down. Another harder smack with the flogger over her hips and groin and she screamed out for him.

"Come for me." Oliver breathed hitting the same spot again, noticing how close it had made her. He did it three more times before Felicity's moans became louder and louder, her body pushing forward as the bullet inside of her pushed her over the edge. Oliver slipped his hand in and turned the bullet off and discarded it, holding felicity still as she rode the highs of her orgasm. Once Felicity was left breathless and panting he released her from the suspension and carried her to the black leather armchair where he placed her on the floor between his legs. "What do you say?"

"Thank you Siir." Felicity whimpered, a blush colouring against her cheek and neck.

"Good girl." He unzipped his jeans watching as her eyes followed his movements. "Suck." He ordered and that was all it took for her to lean up and wrap her lips around the head of his cock, her eyes found his and Oliver moaned at how innocent she looked. Slowly, teasingly she lowered her head down on his throbbing cock. Felicity kept her hands behind her back, so obediently, as Oliver pushed his hips up and down, taking her mouth as his. She sucked him hard and slow, relaxing her throat as best as she could so she could take him deeper, his hands found her hair pushing her head down more. It didn't take him long to come, the noises she made as she pleased him, the way her bright blue eyes beamed at him as her mouth teased him. He came hard and fast inside her mouth, her talented lips milking him through his orgasm as he fell back against the chair. Felicity licked him clean and looked up at him smiling softly, her head resting on his thigh as he tucked him in.

"Such a good girl." He breathed as he played with her hair, she purred moving closer to him; fitting perfectly between his legs. "Have you had fun playing up here?"

"Yes Sir," Felicity smiled.

"Good. Tired?" He asked watching her.

"No Sir, not really." Felicity smiled and Oliver chuckled pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap.

"Oh really?" He grinned his hands finding her ass squeezing slightly. "You still want to play?"

"If you're not too tired that is Sir." Felicity grinned, helping as Oliver flipped her so quickly, so her ass was in the air and her body pressed against his groin as his hand found her ass in a playful spank. If his girl wanted to play more, who was Oliver to deny her of that?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone for the amazing feedback! To those lucky enough to be enjoying SDCC hope you're having an epic time! :D**

 **Chapter 12**

Felicity couldn't believe how fast her weekend with Oliver had gone. Saturday had been spent shopping exploring the playroom. Sunday, Oliver had begrudgingly had to go out. He didn't say where he was going but from the conversation Felicity had over heard it sounded as though his sister was having some trouble at the club that she owned and needed his help. He had asked her not to leave and to just enjoy the house, so that's how she found herself a few hours later, lying on the sofa in the front room, a film on the large screen and a selection of snacks around her. Felicity tried not to think about how used to this she could get. Oliver was a whirlwind, but one she would happily get lost in. He was so kind and caring but at the same time so demanding, so dominant. Felicity had never felt like this around anyone, despite the arrangements of their relationship, it felt so normal to her. Snuggling back against the pillow on the sofa, she couldn't help but think of just how much like Oliver it smelt, she felt at home here. Possibly more at home here than at her own apartment, she let that comforting thought wash over as her as she watched the film, eventually falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Oliver had never hated traffic as much as he did now. He had spent almost four hours at Verdant with Thea, her club had been broken into last night and she needed a little reassurance from her big brother. Though no one had been hurt and nothing had been taken, rage filled Oliver at how the lowlives of the City could do such selfish things. His sister had never done anything wrong to anyone, she didn't deserve to be scared of opening her club. Oliver had hired extra security, when she had gone to refuse, he stated it was for the club not just for her which had agreed on, both knowing he had hired extra security for her protection not just the clubs. But now, he was stuck in traffic, Italian takeaway beside him heading home to Felicity; if it hadn't been for the family emergency he would never have left her today. He had tried to phone her to ask if Italian was okay but there had been no answer, deciding she was probably busy doing...whatever it was she does to answer he chose Italian anyway and just hoped that she was still there.

The weekend so far had been one of the best weekends he had shared with someone. Felicity had taken to being flogged so well, he had expected her to regret wanting it, to regret wanting to be with him after it had happened. But she had been playful and wanted to experiment a little more, and experiment they had. He had spanked her for her cheeky behaviour, something she had told him made him made her feel naughty and good inside, she loved the way his hands felt on his body, and he loved how honest and open she was about everything. After another three hours of amazing sex, both hard and fast as she rode him on the leather armchair, and then when they had moved to the bed it felt more like making love than just fucking. Something he hadn't thought about in a long time. That's where they had both fallen asleep, and Oliver woke up five hours later with Felicity curled up on his chest. Felicity was definitely good for him.

"Felicity…" Oliver called as he walked into the house, it had taken an extra half an hour to get home and he had tried to call again but was beginning to panic when there was no answer. He set the food on the table and frowned when he heard voices, he followed the noise realising that it was coming from the front room. A room he very rarely had time to enjoy. His heart melt at the site that greeted him. Felicity was cuddled up on the sofa wearing one of his tees and a pair of her pyjama shorts, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was smiling in her sleep. "My girl." Oliver smiled and walked over to her slowly, he crouched down clearing up the little snacks that had fallen down and stroked her cheek, she instantly curled into his touch.

"Oliver?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"It's me," Oliver smiled and her eyes blinked awake looking up at him. "Nice sleep?"

"Mm." Felicity smiled and sat up a little. "Time is it?"

"Almost five, I'm sorry I was so long." Oliver sighed. As she sat up he sat on the seat where her head was and he moved her so her head was in her lap and he started to play with her hair so softly, her eyes fell shut again and if she hadn't started to speak again he would have thought she had fallen asleep again.

"Was everything okay?" She asked softly.

"My sister owns Verdant, they were broken into last night. She just wanted me to go and help her." He answered.

"Is she okay?" Felicity asked her eyes blinking open worried.

"A little shaken." He said truthfully. "But I've hired some more security."

"Has she got an alarm system and stuff?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"I can update it if you want? I'm...I'm good with security." She said smiling softly.

"You wouldn't mind?" Oliver asked, he wasn't even surprised. Felicity was an extremely caring and thoughtful person.

"Course not. Can do it tomorrow after work?" She suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll give her a call tomorrow to let her know we'll be dropping in." Oliver said and Felicity just nodded softly. "So what have you been doing whilst I was gone?"

"This?" Felicity grinned. "I was playing on my laptop a little. Updated a few firewalls I created. Just messing around."

"Sounds fun." Oliver smiled. "What are you watching?"

"One of the Sherlock Holmes films." Felicity answered. "I used to love watching them as a kid."

"Yeah? I've never really seen them." Oliver smiled.

"Well that's just weird." Felicity grinned.

"Well, I've got some food...how about we watch one whilst we eat?" Oliver suggested, Felicity looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You want to eat dinner and watch a movie with me?" Felicity smiled.

"Yes…" Oliver frowned. "I like your company. If you don't want…"

"I want to." Felicity said quickly cutting him off. "I just...There wasn't anything in the contract about free time."

"No, that's because I've never wanted to sit and eat and watch a film with any other girl." He answered with a soft smile. "But with you, I would love to cuddle up on the sofa and watch a film with you."

"Okay." Felicity smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Good." He grinned. "I'll go and bring the food in."

"Okay." Felicity smiled and sat up a little more, she tried to ignore the butterflies that were now swarming inside her belly.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Felicity asked Oliver softly. They were still on the sofa, their finished food on the small table beside them, Felicity cuddled into his arms as the film just finished.

"At work?" Oliver asked and Felicity nodded. "You will be my extremely skilled Applied Science worker, who will spend the morning in meetings with me as we get the building ready." He said, his hand going back to playing with her hair. "I'll probably find it very hard to keep my hands off of you…"

"I would be worried if you did." Felicity smiled up at him. "Has...Any of the other...the women you've had contracts with have they worked with you?"

"No." Oliver smiled. "I had a rule about mixing it with work, but couldn't help myself when I saw you."

"Oh." Felicity smiled.

"So tomorrow will be a new experience for me as well. But I promise, whatever happens here will not affect the position I have given you at the office." Oliver assured her and Felicity nodded softly.

"Okay." Felicity nodded and Oliver smiled watching her, he could practically see the cogs moving in her head.

"If you have anything to ask me Felicity, I'll always answer." He said softly.

"It's not a question… Just… It's going to be weird going back home." Felicity said quietly.

"Well, you could stay," Oliver pressed gently. "I'm not pushing you into it, but I do like spending time with you, and it is in the contract to spend at least four days here…"

"I know." Felicity nodded, for a brief moment she had forgotten all about the contract, all she could think about was how nice it felt being in his arms. "What days would you want me here?"

"Every day." Oliver grinned and Felicity rolled her eyes. "Weekends, Friday's and any other days of your choice."

"Monday's." Felicity nodded.

"So you'll be here tomorrow then." Oliver grinned.

"Yep." Felicity hummed. "After we go to help your sister."

"Of course." Oliver chuckled. "We'll go out for dinner too."

"Okay," Felicity smiled and sighed softly, she was really enjoying this, she felt Oliver move a little behind her and for a brief moment she thought he was moving to get up, but instead he took the remote put another film on and pulled her back against him more, a soft kiss to her forehead told her how much he was enjoying this too.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this is a shorter chapter, I've been really busy with work and things around the house lately so haven't had that much time to sit down and focus on writing. But I hope to post some more this weekend :)

 **Chapter 13**

Felicity hadn't given much thought to how people were looking at her during the day. She wasn't naive and knew what they must be thinking; she had slept her way to this position. She didn't care what they thought, she knew it wasn't true. She had been proving herself in board meetings all day, she decided she would never let the proud smile Oliver had been given her all morning, fade from her memory.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You zoned out. Where did you go?" He was leaning back against the wall, his legs crossed over each other, he looked cocky almost, his arms folded at his chest. Felicity didn't think it was possible for someone to be that good looking.

"Just thinking." She smiled, shaking off the thoughts of how many branches of the pretty tree Oliver had obviously hit growing up. Before Oliver had come in she had lost herself in her thoughts, paperwork abandoned for staring almost aimlessly at the door - she hadn't even noticed said door open and Oliver stroll into her office.

"Care to share?" He asked softly. He wouldn't lie, he had been staring at Felicity for the past ten minutes or so, ever since Stacey from IT had come up to pass on some of Felicity's things. Oliver had watched them curiously, Felicity listened to what the older woman had said, nodded here and there but was mostly quiet. Had she said something to upset her?

"I thought I would care about people assuming I've slept my way to this position." She said gently. "And I know that I haven't. Yes we are sleeping together but it's not so I could get this job. You offered me this position before you offered me my other position. And I do love my other position and this position and I like any position we do..."

"Felicity..." Oliver's stern voice cut her off and she looked up at him blushing. "If you don't stop talking about positions we will be doing a certain position over this desk." His voice was low and made her ache so badly inside.

"Is that a promise?" She grinned, not really knowing what had come over her this morning.

"The only promise you can have for certain is that when we get home you will be bent across my knee for this cheeky attitude." He smirked and she beamed back.

"Yes sir." Felicity smiled putting an innocent expression on her face, but she was still smiling.

"But back to what you was saying." Oliver said and moved further towards her desk and sat on the corner of it, careful to avoid the papers there.

"Stacey, the woman who came to give me these." She gestured to the papers on her desk. "Might have made a comment or two discreetly about how I got the job. And I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, yes I had hoped it would be later, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would." She smiled.

"And it shouldn't." Oliver promised and reached down taking her hand and holding it. "You have proven yourself so much already in this position, not just to me, but the board members are really impressed with you. I've had three emails already from yesterday about how well you did and that we should do whatever we can to keep you in this position." Oliver promised her.

"Really?" Felicity blushed, she hadn't expected to hear that. People were actually impressed with her?

"Really." Oliver assured her. "So don't listen to what anyone has to say, I know the truth and so do you." He pulled her up into a standing position and tugged her in front of him and when she was where he wanted her, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. Felicity sighed into the hug, this felt nice, comfortable, safe. It didn't last very long, a few blissful moments was enough though. It was her phone that disturbed them and she pulled away and picked up the receiver.

"Oliver Queen's office…" She smiled at Oliver as she said it and he grinned at her, his eyes roaming over her body almost hungrily. "Yeah he's right here," She smiled down the phone. "Thea…" Felicity had expected him to head back to his office instead he leaned over Felicity, his whole body pressing against her back and took the phone. Felicity settled back into her chair more, she loved the feel of Oliver so close, his arm was over her shoulder and it looked to be a little awkward but Felicity craved his touch.

"Hey Thea…" Felicity swivelled the chair slightly so she could see him more, Oliver watched her his eyes roaming back over her body and feeling that cheeky attitude come back she leaned back into the chair, very much aware that her red dress rose above her knees to her thighs, his eyes milking up her soft skin. "Yeah we are going to stop by tonight to upgrade your system… You know what that sounds great...We'll be there around six. I have some stuff I need to do at home first….Okay bye Speedy." He puts the phone down, making a show to lean completely over her again. His mouth finding her ear. "You are in so much trouble when you get home, Felicity."

"But Sir what did I do?" Felicity pouts trying to push up to feel a little more contact, but he quickly moves his body away, not giving her the chance to touch any more of him.

"Teasing me. This." He runs his hand down to her thighs and his nails scrape against the exposed skin there and she whimpers out, the slight sting of his nails on her skin make her ache for him, for more. "We will leave here at five. You will be spanked, then I will dress you into something nice and you will join me for dinner with my sister."

"Dinner with Thea?" Felicity asks, she really hadn't expected that. Oliver wanted her to actually meet Thea, in more than a 'This girl will fix your security system' way.

"Yes, she would like to meet you." Oliver smirked, his fingers still idly scraping patterns against her thigh. He loved how responsive her body was to his touch. "We will have a nice meal, then you will do her system if that's still okay, and then when we get home...I will tie you up to the bed, and I will fuck you until you're begging me to stop. And I will not let you come. No matter how much you beg and plead for release." Felicity whimpered as Oliver spoke, she squeezed her thighs together but Oliver pulled them back apart. "And tomorrow for your naughty behaviour I will put one of those dildos you picked inside of you and you will have it inside of you until I decide you have been good enough to take it out."

"Sir…" Felicity whined.

"Now what do you say for your behaviour?" Oliver asked pushing his hand up higher under her dress until his fingers were pushing against her wet panties.

"Sorry Sir." Felicity breathed, both knowing that she really wasn't very sorry at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :D You are all amazing!**

 **A few of you have asked for a certain type of Oliver… maybe that will be coming very soon ;) maybe not… :D**

 **Chapter 14**

Once they arrive home, Felicity takes off her coat and hangs it up, Oliver does the same and then he takes hold of Felicity's hand and leads her silently up to their play room. He sits down on the black leather sofa and pulls her over his knee, loving the way she makes a little yelp as she does. "Now, do you remember what I said I was going to do to you?" Oliver breathed pushing her dress up over her ass, his fingers slowly teasing against the soft lace panties she was wearing. The panties he had set out for her to wear this morning.

"You said you were going to spank me Sir." Felicity breathed, her breath hitching as his fingers worked against her panties, tracing the outline before hooking underneath them and slowly pulling them down, revealing her ass to him. His hands gently rubbed against the flesh there. He was teasing her, and he could feel Felicity's excitement every time he ran his fingers over her.

"Why are you being punished?" Oliver's voice was so deep it was enough to make her squeeze her legs together with need; something Oliver felt and made him smirk, oh how easily he affected her.

"I was cheeky today Sir." Felicity says trying so hard to calm her voice down.

"That's right." Oliver smiled. "You will get ten spanks now, then half an hour reflection time. Tonight we will be going for dinner with my sister and you will be on your best behaviour, and you will be yourself." Oliver says the last part softly. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nods and she bites down on her lip waiting for the first blow. Oliver drags it out, he keeps his hand slowly roaming over her ass before he finally brings it down against her skin. Felicity whimpers out and he uses his free hand to press against her back - keeping her firmly in place.

"How does it feel?" Oliver asked, he had spanked her five times now, half way there. He was proud of how she was handling it. He had been moving his hand over the whole of her ass, never hitting the same spot twice knowing how painful that would be for her, instead he made an effort to go around the edges and then over the cheeks.

"Hurts." Felicity whimpered. "But it's a good feeling Sir. I...I like the feel of your hand against me."

"Don't worry by the time I am done with you, you'll be wanting me to stop." Oliver said and brought his hand down a little harder right in the centre of her ass making her scream out. Oliver couldn't help but think that was the most beautiful sound he had heard her make.

"Please Sir…"

"Please what baby?" Oliver whispered, bending his head down so he could whisper it in her ear, loving the way she shivered up against him.

"More, please." Felicity pleaded and that was all it took for Oliver to bring his hand down hard against her five more times. The last two he did directly in the middle again and her yelps and moans turned a little more frantic.

"Well done baby, you did very well." Oliver praised and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now you will have half an hour of reflection time. I want you to stay on your hands and knees here, if you get too uncomfortable you may move into a better position, but I trust that you will try and stay in position for as long as you can." Oliver said and stood up, placing Felicity into the position he desired.

"Yes Sir." Felicity whispered.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked crouching down so he could be eye to eye with her.

"I'm okay." She nodded and smiled up at him.

"Good Girl. I'm going to go and pick out your outfit for this evening." He stroked her hair behind her ears and she closed her eyes against him. "I will be back in half an hour. Think about the punishment, we will talk about it later, okay?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded and she watched as Oliver walked out of the room.

Walking down to Felicity's bedroom, Oliver rubbed his hands together. He could still feel the burn of Felicity's skin against his. His spanks had got harder and harder towards the end and he knew that he was testing her, but she had done so well. The first time he had spanked Laurel she had cried, though he had a feeling if he was to do at least five more Felicity would have broken. He didn't want to do that to her. Yes, some punishments warranted anything from 10 spanks to 30, but he had very rarely spanked one of his girls more than 20. When it became all about the pain, it lost the pleasure. He wasn't a sadist.

Felicity made him change the way he thought about things. Yes, by contract she belonged to him, and he already knew after one weekend the three months they had agreed was definitely not enough, and he would have her longer if he could. But for him, it was already becoming more than just owning her for his pleasure. He didn't like to think about that though, it was too soon and he didn't want to scare her away. Even if his thoughts were already scaring him.

Opening her closet he ran his fingers through the dresses he had brought her. He had already purchased others from the website and they would be delivered soon for her. He chose the pink dress with the love heart neck line knowing that it was her favourite one, with her new black heels. He looked around her room, she hadn't really spent that much time in here. Yes, when he had gone to see Thea the day before she had sat in here on the desk - her tablet and laptop were still there, but the bed hadn't been used. Oliver liked sleeping beside her, liked holding her as she slept but most of all he liked waking up with her there. He was torn between wanting to keep her in his room and knowing he should probably give her the space she would need and have her own room. Space. Tonight would be the last night of the week that she would be staying with him until Friday. Oliver didn't know how he felt about that. The thought of her being far away was one that unsettled him. Maybe he would negotiate her spending more time with him. He would never force her too. If she didn't want to spend time here then that would be her decision. Oliver would never make her do anything against her will.

Felicity stayed on her knees for the half an hour Oliver had asked her to. She wanted Oliver to be proud of her. She knew that she had been a little cheeky today, not disrespectful or anything to get a proper punishment; tonight had been playful, but a taster of what things could be like if she really disobeyed him. Something she never wanted to do. Her ass felt as though it was on fire. She knew it would be bright red and she wasn't too sure how she was going to spend the evening sitting down in a room with Oliver and his sister. Felicity couldn't believe that she was going to meet his sister. It was a big step, one she knew Oliver didn't take lightly.

The half an hour was up and Oliver walked through the door. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry Sir." Felicity whispered looking up at him. "I am sorry for being cheeky. It won't happen again."

"Good girl." Oliver smiled and stroked her hair. "And I am proud of you for being on your knees still. Are they sore?"

"Just a little achey." Felicity said with a small smile, her heart felt so much lighter at hearing him say he was proud of her. That's all she wanted. Oliver to be proud of her.

"You're a good girl." Oliver praised and helped her up. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, leaving her wanting more. "I've picked out your outfit, but before we get you dressed I'm going to put some soothing cream on you, so you're not uncomfortable this evening."

"You are?" Felicity asked a little surprised, she really hadn't expected him to do that. Shouldn't she be feeling the brunt of her punishment?

"Yes Felicity. I am. I take care of you. Yes I might have to punish you or get a little rough every now and again, but I will always, always take care of you." Oliver promised with another gentle kiss to her lips and Felicity just nodded slowly, letting Oliver tug her towards the bed. He laid her on her belly and grabbed the cream and gently rubbed it over her bright red ass. "That feel better baby?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity whispered, his hands were magic against her skin and she let out a whimper as he pulled away.

"Later. If you're good." Oliver promised and leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to the small of her back making her squirm against the bed. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

"Okay." Felicity smiled, allowing him to pull her up and lead her downstairs to her room. He dressed her so gently, and Felicity knew he loved taking care of the girls he owned and she felt so lucky to be that girl right now. "Oliver…"

"Yeah?" He smiled as he smoothed her dress down.

"When Thea asks how we know each other, what are you going to say?" Felicity asks looking up at him.

"I'm going to introduce you as my girlfriend who works with me." Oliver said without a second thought. "Not only is it convenient for me to say this as we have a few events coming up soon, but I will say this because it is also how I feel."

"It is?" Felicity gasped, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It is. But we will talk more about that later." Oliver said stroking her cheek softly.

"Okay." Felicity smiled, really knowing what else to say.

"Good girl." He smiled and took her hand leading her out, all Felicity could think about was how much of an interesting night this was going to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! You are all awesome :D I hope you like jealous Oliver ;)**

 **Follow me on twitter _x_lovelikewar**

 **Chapter 15**

"Thea!" Oliver greeted with a smile as they approached the table. Felicity watched the interaction closely, Thea was a lot shorter than Felicity would have guessed but she looked as though she could stand her ground. Oliver hugged her tightly and Thea kissed her cheek. It made Felicity smile just watching them, Oliver had a family who loved him and who he loved back. He deserved that. "Thea, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Thea this is Felicity...Felicity this is Thea."

"Hey," Thea smiled. "It's great to meet you."

"You too." Felicity smiled back a little nervous. Meeting the family was such a big step, one she was sure she was ready for but one that still terrified her.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Thea asked as they sat down at the table.

"It's a new development in our relationship. Felicity works at the company." Oliver smiled. "How are things with Roy?"

"They're great, he's actually on his way." Thea smiled and smirked at the grimace Oliver sent her. "I didn't want to be the third wheel, and you two could really get to know each other."

"How long have you and Roy been together?" Felicity asked when Oliver didn't respond to her.

"Six months now." Thea smiled softly. "He's great, he didn't grow up like me and Oliver, he had to work hard for what he's got and yes he's been in trouble with the police a little but he's trying."

"He sounds great." Felicity smiled. "I've always believed it's not about the person that you were it's about the person that you are trying to be."

"Exactly." Thea beamed and from that Oliver knew the two of them would be getting on just fine.

Dinner went by perfectly. When Roy arrived Oliver was on his best behaviour, he was polite and acted interested in what Roy was saying but Felicity had the feeling that no matter what Roy said, he would never be good enough for Thea in her brothers eyes. Maybe that was what it meant to have a brother, she wouldn't know. The only family she had was her Mom and she wasn't exactly looking out for anyones hearts, especially not her own - she was with another man every other week when Felicity rang, honestly, she was finding it a little hard to keep up with them all. Oliver took hold of her hand under the table and squeezed lightly bringing her attention back to him. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm okay." She promised and linked their fingers together.

"You two are really cute together." Thea beamed at them and Oliver rolled his eyes fondly, but Felicity just grinned. She liked that Thea thought they looked good together. She knew they definitely felt good together. Dinner finished and they walked the five minute walk together to the club.

"Are you sure you're okay? You zoned out on us a little…" Oliver said as he pulled Felicity close as they walked.

"I was just thinking about my Mom." She shrugs and settles comfortably into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

"You miss her?" Oliver asked softly. Felicity hadn't really spoken about her, but he knew from reading through her file that she was a cocktail waitress in Vegas.

"Yeah sometimes." Felicity nods.

"I'd love to meet her one day." Oliver says, and he's never wanted to meet any of his girls parents or family, hell he even avoided meeting their friends if he could.

"Believe me you think that you do, but when you meet her you'll be like...So no." She grins and shakes her head and Oliver just chuckles.

The clubs already in full swing by the time they get there and Thea says hello to a few people as does Roy. Oliver keeps Felicity even closer, realising just how beautiful she looks with her blonde hair down by her shoulders. He doesn't want anyone touching or looking at what's his. Thea shows them to the security room and Felicity gets to work. Oliver loves watching her as she types away at the controls and plugs USB devices here and there, she's like a completely different woman. A part of him hates that he had pulled her away from her IT job, he could clearly see just how much she loved it. Was he selfish for giving her the promotion just so he could feel closer to her? Not that she didn't deserve the promotion for her own merits. Because she really, really did. Having her close and in looking and touching distance every day was definitely just an added bonus.

"All done." Felicity said ten minutes later and stood up with Thea's tablet in her hand. "I've linked all of the cameras to this, and added the security alerts to this and your phone. If anyone attempts to type in the codes wrong once you will be alerted and then on the second time the police will be alerted too."

"Woah." Thea grinned. "You want a job as head of security here?"

"Hey…" Oliver said looking at Thea rather sternly and then looked over to Felicity with a don't you dare look on his face.

"I think Oliver would be lost without me." Felicity winks and Oliver grins at her, because yes, he really would be lost without her.

"I am going to get you a bottle of our most expensive wine as a thank you." Thea grinned. "Roy, will you show Felicity to the bar. Oliver a word."

"I'll be out in a minute." Oliver says to Felicity who nods and finishes putting her things away.

"She is a keeper. Don't you dare lose her Ollie." Thea says as she leads him to her small office that overlooks the club.

"I'll do my best." Oliver smiled. "You're doing well for yourself here, Speedy." Oliver said proudly.

"Thanks." Thea grinned. "And Thank you for coming to dinner too. It was really nice to spend time with you and actually see you smile."

"I smile…"

"A lot more now that Felicity is around." Thea added and Oliver nodded, he had to agree with her on that one.

Felicity sat at the bar with a glass of water in front of her, she didn't want to drink without Oliver there. The truth was she was a bit of a lightweight and she would rather make a fool of herself in front of Oliver than have him come down and save her. She had to admit that the club was pretty amazing. It was tasteful and not too packed, she could just imagine how busy this place was at the weekend and she was glad that she wasn't one of those girls that would be waiting in line to get in. "Felicity...Is that you?"

Turning at the sound of her name she grinned. "Simon?" She stood up immediately. Simon was one of her friends from the IT department. One of the only people down there that she actually missed talking to on a daily basis.

"It's nice to know that you still recognise me now that you're in with the executives." He winks and she playfully hits his arm. "You're looking great though. The new position suits you."

Felicity blushes and looks down. "Thanks. It's great. I'm loving it more than I thought I would actually."

"I'm hearing great things though, everyone's talking about how you're head of the Applied Science building."

"Just helping out…" Felicity said sucking her lip. "I'm supporting Oliver in having a better understanding on that side of things. "

"Well like I said it suits you there, you should definitely make the post permanent. Give me a chance to shine down at IT hey?"

"We'll see." Felicity giggles.

Oliver walks downstairs back to the main area of the club and back to Felicity. His heart pounds hard in his chest when he sees a tall brunette male laughing with her, his hand rubs against her shoulder and she laughs back at something that he said. He walks forward faster, ignoring the girls that shamelessly flirt with him as he passes. When he gets closer he vaguely recognises the man that she is talking to. Someone from work probably. He doesn't care. He's looking at Felicity in a way that makes Oliver regret dressing her in that dress. She is there for his eyes only.

"Felicity…" Oliver says and he tries to make his voice calm but he can tell she knows that he isn't pleased, her back straightens straight away and though the smile doesn't falter from her lips, she looks a little more composed. "Who's your friend?"

"Mr Queen...I wasn't aware that you two were here together…"

"We are." Oliver says cutting him off.

"I'm Simon Barnes. I work in the IT department at QC…"

"Right." Oliver nodded and moved closer to Felicity, his arm going around her waist and he pulls her flush against his side. An action that clearly tells Simon and any other guy that might be watching that Felicity was his and she was off limits. "Thea has reserved us a VIP booth...Come on."

"It was great seeing you again Simon." Felicity says politely and waves a little but Oliver pulls her away too quickly for Simon to respond. "Oliver..I...We was just talking…"

"When we get home I am going to show you just who you belong to." Oliver growled, as they walked to the VIP section he pushed her against one of the secluded walls and kissed her hard, his mouth completely dominating hers as his body pinned her in place. She moaned against him trying to get some leverage to kiss back, to move against him but he was in complete control and she knew that it was just a teaser of what was to come tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed the last chapter :D You are all amazing!**

 **I hope you like this chapter...I definitely enjoyed writing it XD**

 **More up hopefully Wednesday XD**

 **Chapter 16**

What feels like hours later, Felicity and Oliver finally arrive home. They had spent another two hours at the club with Thea and Roy. The bottle of Wine went down a treat and Felicity was feeling more than a little giddy, but Oliver's firm hand on her thigh. His hand hadn't moved away from her, when Thea and Roy were distracted his hand would wonder higher and leaver her panting a little just in time for him to move his hand away. He had been making her so desperate, so horny for him that she couldn't wait to go home so he could finish what he was starting with her.

"Glad to be home?" Oliver smirked when he saw the smile Felicity was wearing.

"Yes. Sir." Felicity hummed rocking on her heels making Oliver roll his eyes.

"And why is that?" Oliver asked as he shrugged his coat off, he walked forward towards her, knowing she was expecting him to touch her and leaned past her so he could hang his coat up.

"Because you're going to fuck me…" Felicity said and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Am i now?" Oliver grinned leaning against the wall. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're going to show me who I belong to…" Felicity said chewing on her lip.

"That doesn't mean I will fuck you Felicity." Oliver smirked. He leaned forward so his lips were just brushing against her ear. "There's so many ways for me to show you who you belong to, without even touching you." Oliver's voice sent chills down Felicity's spine and she wanted nothing more than to reach out so she could press against him. All she wanted was to just feel him. To feel his touch against her. To feel his lips. His kiss. Mostly she wanted to feel him fucking him. "In five minutes I want you in the playroom. In nothing but your underwear. Your hair up. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded and rushed upstairs to her room. She stripped out of her dress and folded it into the wash basket, and grabbed her hair brush and tidied her hair into a high ponytail. Felicity looked at herself in the mirror and tried to catch her breath, she knew she was going to be in for a very long night and she couldn't wait.

She walked to the playroom and knelt by the door waiting for him. She knew she was a few minutes early, she was very eager to please him. Dead on 5 minutes, Oliver opened the door and smiled down at her. "Good girl." Oliver hummed. He turned and walked in the room, turning to look at Felicity crawling into the room. And That was one of the best sights he could ever have witnessed. She would definitely be on her knees crawling around more often, that was for sure.

Oliver watched as she sat up straight on her knees, her hands behind her back and he licked his lips. His girl was so hot. "I told you I am not going to touch you." Oliver hummed and Felicity looked up at him, her eyes so bright and wide. "And I stand by that. I am going to show you just who you belong to. Who do you belong to Felicity?"

"You Sir. I belong to you." Felicity breathed.

"Good Girl." Oliver turned away from her grabbed a few things from one of the chests and set it on the side, standing in front of them so Felicity couldn't quite see what he had got. "Stand up." Felicity did as she was told and Oliver ran his eyes over her black laced panties and matching bra. "Take them off." Oliver ordered and Felicity did as she was told straight away. Standing there naked, Felicity linked her hands behind her back really not knowing what was in store for her. Oliver took her hand and led her to the black leather chair, he sat her down and pulled her legs apart, that was when Felicity realised there were cuffs and her legs were now cuffed to the chair, Oliver stood above her and her hands were cuffed too. "Okay?" Oliver asked as she tried to move, her arms and legs bent a little but other than that she was not going anywhere.

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded.

Oliver reached back and grabbed a black leather choker. "I know that breath play is one of your limits." Oliver said. "So I'm not going to do it too tight. You'll feel it. But it will feel good."

"Okay Sir." Felicity said and eyed the choker a little nervously.

"Try it on...If you don't like it I will take it off of you." Oliver waited for Felicity to nod in approval and when she did, Oliver put it on her. Felicity gasped, it was a little tight but Oliver was right, it didn't feel too bad. It did feel kinda good. "Good Girl. It looks so good on you." Oliver breathed. The black leather stood out against her milky skin. "Now...I am going to make you come, so hard, and so much that you're going to be begging me to stop. Every time I allow you to orgasm you will tell me who you belong to. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded, she could already feel herself growing wet with anticipation. Though, honestly when Oliver was around Felicity was sure being wet was something that was a constant thing. Oliver grabbed the next thing from the side and Felicity gasped when she heard the loud vibrating noise. "Fuck." She breathed, knowing just what she was in for tonight.

"Has anyone ever used one of these on you?" Oliver asked, holding up the large circular vibrator. It didn't look appealing as a sex toy, it looked more surgical than anything but Felicity knew just what the rotating head could do to you, and all she could do was nod, her eyes completely transfixed on the device that she knew would be her undoing tonight.

"Yes Sir." Felicity answered and Oliver smirked and leaned down close.

"Not like I'm going to." He promised and kissed her hard, his tongue pushing through her lips straight away as he moved the vibrator between her legs and her moans of surprise escaped into his mouth. He pulled away wanting to watch the way her body writhed against the chair. He had it on the lowest setting and he could tell that Felicity was rather sensitive to it. He moved it in circles against her lips and then harder against her clit and stared at her so intently. "How do you feel?"

"Fuck it's so good." Felicity moaned out, she tried to push her hips up to get more from it, but the way her legs were tied prevented her from moving up that much.

"Stay still." Oliver ordered and Felicity forced herself down again.

Oliver played with the settings on the device and Felicity was soon a sweaty beautiful mess against the black leather. "Do you want to come?" Oliver smirked.

"Please!" Felicity begged.

"Who do you belong to?" Oliver said as he ran the vibrator up and down against her wet pussy.

"You Sir. I belong to you!" Felicity moaned as he pressed it harder once again to her clit.

"Come." Oliver ordered and put it on the highest setting, loving the way her eyes went even wider. Her body rocked up uncontrollably and she moaned so loudly it was almost a scream as her first orgasm took over. "Good Girl. What do you say?" Oliver switched it to the lowest setting and didn't stop it against her as she came.

"Thank you Sir." Felicity breathed and looked up at Oliver who was just smirking at her.

Oliver did that to Felicity for another hour. Every time she was getting close he would slow it down until she was begging and screaming for him to let her come. In that hour Felicity had orgasmed four times and she was so desperate for it to stop, she could feel the sweat glistening against her skin and she could feel tingling all down her spine to her legs and to her toes. She knew her body was so close to becoming completely exhausted but she didn't want to give in and say her safe words. She wanted to prove to Oliver that she could be his girl. Be what he wanted and what he needed. Felicity was so glad he put the wand away and uncuffed her legs, but not her hands. He pulled his trousers down and knelt between her legs and looked at her. "Who do you belong to?" He asked again.

"You." Felicity panted. "I belong to you. To do whatever you want to me."

"Whatever I want?" Oliver smirked as he lined up against her very desperate hole.

"Yes Sir!" Felicity said trying to push her hips forward to just fill herself up with him, but his hands were holding her still. So tight she knew that she was going to have Oliver shaped finger marks on her hips in the morning.

Oliver pushed in hard, he didn't give her time to adjust to the size of him before he started to pound in hard and fast. His rhythm was brutal and he ran a hand to her neck and pressed against the choker making her whimper out even more. "Tell me who you belong to." He ordered.

"You. I'm yours. No one else's sir. I'm all yours. Only yours." Felicity said between moans. She couldn't believe how good him pressing on the choker felt. Oliver kept fucking her harder, he kissed her just as hard, his mouth completely controlling hers, swallowing all of her moans and whimpers. Oliver teased her by slowing down every time he knew they were both close, but he couldn't make it last too long. They were both so desperate for this. He came first, hard and violently inside of her loving the way her walls clamped around him; milking him through his orgasm.

"Come for me." Oliver breathed as he pressed his hand against her overly sensitive clit. Felicity came hard against him, her teeth biting into Oliver's lip as she rode out her orgasm. "One more time Felicity, who do you belong to?"

"You." Felicity said and Oliver uncuffed her hands and her arms instantly wrapped around him. "You Sir. I belong to you. No one else Oliver. Just you." She whispered.

"Good girl." Oliver smiled. "I'm so proud of you baby girl. You did well tonight."

"Thank you Oliver." Felicity yawned and Oliver just chuckled.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and put to bed. We have work tomorrow." He smiled and he looked down at Felicity rolling his eyes fondly; his girl was already asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am so sorry about the delay in posting. Life has been hectic as always :(**

 **But I am definitely going to update this once a week!**

 **Also if any of you have any ideas on what else you would like to see in this...Please let me know and I will work it into the story!**

 **Chapter 17**

Oliver couldn't believe how fast the week had gone. Much to his disappointment Felicity had chosen to stay at her apartment for the remaining week. Oliver understood her need for some space but it didn't mean he had to like It. It was almost as though he forgot how to exist on his own. He had grown accustomed to eating in her company, talking about their day and learning more about her. He missed the sex too. Knowing she was at his house where he could fuck her, play with her whenever he wanted was a definite bonus. But that wasn't the main thing he missed. Truthfully he missed how light she made him feel inside. The stress of holding his family together, the sadness about missing his dad, everything seemed to disappear when he was around her.

"Don't worry man, you'll be seeing her soon." John, his driver, bodyguard and most trusted friend laughed looking at Oliver through the rear view mirror.

"Uhuh." Oliver just smiled. John knew everything about him, he was the only one. Oliver wasn't quite sure how he knew, and he never asked. It was something they never spoke about, he only knew John knew because when he ended things with Laurel and he was looking for his next girl, John had said "it's fun and games when you're getting what you need from these relationships Oliver, but it's going to be hell for you when your heart gets involved" and that had been the last thing they said on the matter. "She's different." Oliver mused.

"Different how?" John asked a little surprised that Oliver was actually entertaining him with this topic.

"It's not just a game or a role to her. She's not playing, it's so easy and fun around her. And she makes me feel... Something." Oliver wasn't too sure why he was sharing this with John, he knew he could trust him but he felt like he had to say it to someone before his thoughts drove him to do something.

"Your hearts getting involved." John said matter of factly. "And do you know what, it's about time."

Oliver just rolled his eyes, maybe it was about time that he actually felt something but it was far too quick for him to ponder doing anything about it. "Anyway..." Oliver sighed softly "maybe when you and Lyla sort your relationship out then I might start taking advice from you..."

"Uhuh." John just laughed and parked the car into the executive parking lot beside the empty space that Felicity would be parking in shortly. Oliver got out of the car and headed towards the elevator just as Felicity's car parked up. "I'll see you later." John smiled before heading back to the car, he passed Felicity

on the way and gave her a smile which she smiled back, wishing him a good morning.

"Hey you," Oliver grinned as Felicity approached, she was wearing a tight red dress with a black belt at her waist which matched the heels she wore. "You look amazing." He smiles and when she comes close he pulls her into a one side hug that wouldn't look to suspicious of anyone was to walk past and see them. Not that Oliver actually cared right now. His body missed her too much, all he wanted was to reach out and hold her. He had never been so glad for it to be Friday. He would have the whole weekend with her.

"Thank you," Felicity smiled and turned so she could press his lips against his cheek. Oliver kept her close as he pressed the button for the executive lift. The doors opened and Oliver pressed his hand against the small of Felicity's back and guided her in, once the doors were shut he pressed his code in and then took Felicity's hands and pressed her against the wall. His lips found hers in a rough, heated kiss and his body pinned her against the wall. Felicity wrapped her arms around him moaning against his lips as his hips started to rock against him. They had tried to keep their relationship as far away from work as possible. For felicity she was still a little shy about people seeing them together and Oliver didn't really want people knowing about his business but the main reason they hadn't done much at work other than a few stolen kisses, was because they had been so busy with actual work.

"Oliver..." Felicity whimpered against his lips and he just used her whimper to push his tongue in her mouth and take control of her mouth. His hands pinning hers above her head and keeping her in place just as the doors opened.

"Fuck sake." Oliver groaned and pressed the lock button against the control panel causing the doors to shut again and lock, he typed in his code which meant no one would be able to call the lift. He then turned to Felicity who was blushing against the wall, her lips bruised and her hair slightly messed from their kissing; he honestly didn't think she ever looked sexier. "That's better." He breathes as he stalked towards her, she was right where he wanted her - pressed against the corner of the elevator. Completely at his mercy. He took hold of her hands again with one hand and held them above her head as his lips found hers. They kissed hard and rough as Oliver's free hand found its way under her dress and pushed the fabric up her thighs, desperate to feel what was underneath.

"We have a meeting in half an hour..." Felicity whimpered.

"I'll be quick." Oliver growled. "Who do you belong to Felicity?"

"You." Felicity moaned as Oliver's fingers slid beneath her panties. She was already so wet for him, so turned on. She pressed her body forward desperate to feel a little more of him.

"Then I tell you when we have a meeting. If I'm not done with you pet they will have to wait." He glared and kissed her so hard she was sure her lips would be swollen for hours, let alone during their meeting.

"Sorry Sir." Felicity breathes out as Oliver's fingers pushed inside her desperate hole.

"You're already so wet for me. Is this what you wanted all morning? Did you wake up knowing you were going to come in and get fucked by me?" Oliver growled in her ear.

"I hoped I was." Felicity groaned as his fingers pushed in and out of her getting harder and faster. "Please sir..."

"What do you want?" Oliver smirked as he pushed his thumb against her clit and began rubbing in hard, vicious circles as his fingers continued to fuck her. He knew she was already so close, but she wouldn't come without permission.

"You to fuck me. Be inside me. Please." She moaned trying to hold onto anything she could but her fingers kept slipping on the smooth wall.

"Do you think you deserve me to fuck you?" Oliver asked but he was already unzipping his fly and pulling himself free.

"Yes please!" Felicity whimpered. "Please sir. Please fuck me. Please." Oliver pushed her panties down and lined up against her, he gripped her legs so they moved around his waist and she held onto his shoulders and pushed down against him as he slid into her.

"You're always so tight." Oliver moaned as his lips sucked at the sensitive skin on her neck, his hips pushing up as he fucked her relentlessly against the corner of the elevator.

Oliver would have loved to have made it last longer, to tease her, to bring her to the edge and push her further away each time. But he knew they couldn't be too long, someone was probably at the control panels now trying to figure out what was wrong with the lift. He brought his thumb back to her clit and continued to move it quickly against her, he could feel her walls clenching around him and he knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Let go." He breathes as he slammed harder right into the spot he knew would push her over the edge. Felicity bit down hard into Oliver's shoulder as her body trembled against him. Oliver fucked her through her orgasm before releasing inside of her, his lips smashing into hers.

"Mm." Felicity smiled when Oliver pulled out of her slowly. Oliver grinned and scooped her panties off of the floor and put them in his pocket. "Oliver..."

"You won't be needing these today." He winked and pulled her dress down. He combed her hair with his fingers loving the way she purred and arched up against him as he did it. "Good girl." He breathes and kissed her forehead. He quickly straightened his tie and entered the codes into the system and the doors opened. "Ready for work Miss Smoak?" He grinned holding his hand out to her and Felicity just reached out and took it. She was still riding the high of her orgasm she didn't care if people knew exactly what they just did in the elevator. She couldn't wait to do it again.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: It feels like it's been a long week! I am going to definitely try and make Saturday's posting days!**

 **This chapter and the next one to come was partly prompted by a certain video that Felicity lovers certainly would have enjoyed ;)**

 **Chapter 18**

Felicity could not believe that she had spent the day at work with no underwear on! Every time she had to see someone she was certain they knew she wasn't wearing any, and she was definitely certain that everyone knew exactly what they were doing in the elevator this morning. Which her rational mind kept on telling her that it was stupid to think that because they were the only ones on the top floor when they arrived. Oliver, at every chance he got he would send smirks in her direction, he would lick his lips in the way he knew drove her crazy and touches, whenever they were close enough he would rest his hand on her thigh, during meets his hand would go higher and higher until his fingers were able to brush against her clit, but before he would do anything else he would pull away, completely teasing her. By the end of the day Felicity was very ready to go home and just let Oliver have his way with her. As long as that way was getting absolutely fucked.

At half past five just when Felicity was sure that they would be getting out of the office, the elevator door opened and Felicity looked up to see one of Oliver's friends stroll out. Felicity recognised him straight away as Tommy - Oliver's troublemaker best friend. The girls in the offices downstairs were madly in lust with him, Felicity could see why, he was tall and handsome but he was nothing compared to Oliver.

"Hi there." He grinned once he approached Felicity's desk.

"How can I help you?" Felicity smiled, she looked to the left and saw Oliver standing up at his desk already approaching.

"I'm here to see Oliver, but now that I have seen you…" He winked and Felicity could feel herself blush. Compliments were not her thing and she bowed her head quickly at the feel of Oliver's gaze on her. She knew she would have to answer for that later.

"Well I am here now. Miss Smoak has work to do." Oliver cut in, his voice deep and commanding as always and Felicity jumped a little and went back to her work as the two men left her office.

"What can I do for you, Tommy?" Oliver smiled as he sat down on the black leather sofa's in his office. Tommy sitting at the opposite end, his grin as always present, which only meant one thing; a party.

"I'm throwing a fancy dress party...well an adult fancy dress party." He winked and Oliver rolled his eyes. "And I thought it would be nice if you would join me…"

"Join you...You mean come and meet whoever your new acquaintance of the month is?" Oliver smirked and Tommy's grin faltered a little. "Who is she?"

"It's Laurel…" Tommy said chewing on his lip. "We've been dating for about four months now, and I don't want it to get in the way of our friendship. I really like her…"

"I'm happy for you." Oliver nodded. He knew Laurel wouldn't tell him any of the details of their relationship, and honestly if Tommy and her had been dating for four months maybe they were good for each other. "But I'm not too sure I want to come to one of your fancy dress up parties…" He grinned. "No matter how adult they are."

"Oh please...I'm sure we could get your receptionist to come too...Imagine her in black leather…" Oliver turned and looked at Felicity who was sitting at the desk, she had a pen between her lips and was staring at the computer with a somewhat determined look on her face. As though she could feel them staring she turned towards them and the pen slipped from her lips when she saw them both grinning and she turned quickly back to the computer. Oliver hummed quietly, maybe the party wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I'll see." Oliver said getting Tommy's attention back on him. "And for the record that receptionist is my girlfriend, so keep your eyes and your hands for that matter on your own."

"Girlfriend?" Tommy gasped looking at his best friend in shock. He hadn't heard him use that term in years.

"Yes." Oliver said through gritted teeth. He wasn't too sure why he had said that, was it true? Perhaps. He had introduced her to Thea as his girlfriend, and Felicity had smiled at that. But he knew mostly the reason he had said it Tommy because he knew his friend wouldn't attempt to pursue anything with Felicity now.

"That's great." Tommy smiled and Oliver could see that he meant it. "So you'll bring her to the party?"

"I'll ask her later. It's not really her thing…"

"It's fun." Tommy countered. "And she looks like she knows what fun is." He winks.

"Tommy…"

"Just an observation." Tommy chuckled. "But seriously man, consider it. It's at the usual hot spot." He winked before walking out, he called out a goodbye to Felicity who looked up and gave a small wave. Oliver walked out slowly and watched as Felicity turned to him.

"Did you like him flirting with you?" Oliver asked standing at the edge of her desk.

"No Sir." Felicity breathed. "I've never been good at receiving compliments. I didn't mean to blush." She whispered.

"It's okay." Oliver said and walked over to her and stroked her face softly. "I'm not mad."

"I won't be punished?" Felicity asked looking up and leaning against his touch.

"Well I didn't say that…" Oliver grinned and Felicity giggled softly. Oh how much Oliver loved that sound.

"Tommy is throwing a party tonight…" Oliver said his fingers still grazing softly against her cheek, knowing the touch made her melt.

"Oh?" Felicity asked curiously.

"An adult themed party." He chuckles. "He's invited us."

"You mean like a sex party?" She frowned.

"No." Oliver said quickly. "Just a theme." He said softly. "If you don't want to go I would never force you…"

"I don't mind." Felicity shrugged. "Just...You said you would never share…"

"And I never will. Especially not at some party of Tommy's." Oliver assured her and she nodded softly. "I would like to go for a few hours at least. The truth is this party will be a bit like me returning to my old self. Before my father got sick I was known as the party boy...I'm not too sure if I miss that, but it's something I want to see if I do."

"Okay." Felicity said standing up and squeezing his hand. "Sometimes you need to see if the things you have left behind are worth going back for."

Oliver didn't know what to say to that, he knew Felicity understood him but every time she said something or would smile at him, it would always just overwhelm him when he realised just how lucky he was to have such an amazing woman in his life. "Come on, let's get you home. I have a party to dress you for."

"Mm." Felicity smiled and pressed her lips against him. "I like it when you get me dressed." She blushed.

"You do?" Oliver grinned and ran his hands down her back and left them against her ass. "And undressed?"

"And undressed." She smiled and his lips found hers again in a gentle kiss.

"Come on, let's go." Oliver hummed and took her hand, he knew tonight would be interesting, but all he could think about was dressing his girl in one of the rather sexy outfits he had purchased for Felicity.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So i couldn't resist… here's another chapter :D Thoughts?**

 **Chapter 19**

Oliver led Felicity up to his room, his fingers gently playing with hers. Felicity followed him with a smile, how he was touching her hands was really calming her down. She was a little nervous about the party, she hadn't lied to Oliver when she told him that she didn't like parties. "We'll stay for an hour..." Oliver said as they got to his bedroom door. "If you don't like it we will go..."

"Okay." Felicity said smiling softly. Felicity followed Oliver through to the bedroom and sat down on the bed when he directed her to. She watched as he walked to the closet, he bent down and she couldn't help but admire the arch of his back and how amazing his ass looked in those tight trousers.

"Like what you see?" Oliver smiled and turned to her, he had found what he was looking for and held a large black box in his hands. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Felicity grinned, an excited expression on her face.

"Open it and see. I saw it online and couldn't help myself...and this might actually fit tonight's dress code." Oliver smiled and sat beside her. Felicity nodded slowly and pushed open the lid, she brushed the red tissue paper away and gasped when she saw the black leather inside. Oliver took it from her hands and held it up. Felicity couldn't help but stare at it. It was beautiful. Black leather playsuit, encrusted with black diamonds around the love heart neck line. "Do you like it?" Oliver asked.

"I love it." Felicity smiled reaching out to touch it. The leather felt so soft against her fingers. "Did you know about the party?"

"No, I bought it for you to wear for me one day." Oliver smiled. "I visit a few clubs every now and again and when I saw this I just...But now it seems I have the perfect place for you to wear it to." He smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. "Now...Let's get you ready." He smiled. "Shower."

"You're going to wash me?" Felicity smiled.

"Yes." Oliver held his hand out and she took it eagerly causing the older man to chuckle softly. He led her to the bathroom and turned the shower on, as he let it warm he turned to Felicity. "Come here." He breathed and she stepped forward, she toed off her heels and stood in front of him, his hands found her hips and slowly moved around to her back and tugged the zip down easily then pulled the material over her head. "My beautiful girl." Oliver breathed as he ran his fingers down to her bra and slowly slipped it off of her. "I could look at you like this all day." Oliver breathed as he ran his eyes over his naked Felicity.

"I'm all yours, Sir." Felicity smiled blinking up at him.

"I know." Oliver said and picked her up by her hips and placed her under the warm rays. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and stood just outside of the shower.

"You're not coming in with me?" Felicity frowned as she watched him intently.

"No. If i was to come in with you, we would miss the party." Oliver smiled and ran his hands Felicity's sides slowly, she whimpered against him loving the way his fingers touched against her skin. Oliver reached forward a little more, grabbing a sponge and soap and slowly leaned closer and drizzled the soap against her chest, staring at her straight in the eyes he ran the sponge against the soap and down to her right breast, cupping it with one hand as he ran the sponge against her nipple, she arched her back against the cold tiled wall and he used that to his advantage and moved the sponge to the left breast giving it the same treatment. "Fuck, you're perfect." Oliver breathed as he ran the sponge against her stomach and hips. Slowly he ran it lower down her thighs and her legs and then back up to her stomach. "Turn around." Oliver commanded and Felicity braced herself against the wall and turned around, moaning quietly as Oliver drizzled a little more soap along her shoulder blades and she could feel it run down her skin, arching her back she felt it slide down her spine and she was amazed at just how sensual it felt. Oliver massaged the soap into her skin and rinsed her off so slowly, the sponge sliding lower to the curve of her ass.

"You like me touching you here?" Oliver breathed as his fingers kneaded against the soft flesh of her ass.

"Yes." Felicity breathed.

"Want me to fuck you here?" Oliver hummed as he ran a finger against her hole.

"Yes. Yes please Sir." Felicity whimpered pushing her hips back against him.

"Maybe later tonight. If you are a good girl." He hummed and turned her around and pressed the sponge against her aching centre. "Best make sure you are all clean here for me." He hummed and moved it so achingly slow against her.

"Oh…" Felicity whimpered and rocked forward as he put a lot of pressure against clit and just as quick as it started it was all over.

"Let's get you dried." Oliver hummed and took her hands and pulled her out of the shower.

"That was the best shower ever." Felicity smiled as she followed him out. "Do you know what would have made it better?"

"What's that?" Oliver smiled as he draped a towel around her.

"If you fuck me in the shower." Felicity nodded with a smile as he ran the towel over her.

"Oh yeah?" Oliver grinned and pressed his lips against her neck slowly. "Maybe later, if you're good I'll fuck you so hard in the shower you'll try and hold onto the wall to keep you up, but all you'll have to hold on to is me. And I'll use that to fuck you even harder, and when I'm done with your pussy, I will turn you against the tiles and press into that tight ass of yours." He breathes as he bites down hard onto her neck, sucking and licking knowing he would leave a mark there.

"I'll be good." Felicity whimpered and pushed forward against him, completely arching her neck up against him. Normally Felicity hated love bites and hickeys, but knowing Oliver was leaving his mark on her - branding her, made her feel so hot inside and out.

"I know you will." Oliver smirked and sat her down on the stool keeping the towel around her. He grabbed a hair brush and a hair band and brushed her hair into a tight pony tail exposing the back of her neck. "Tomorrow we will discuss the week and what we have liked and what we haven't…"

"Okay." Felicity nodded.

"Now, stand up." Oliver hummed watching as Felicity did as she was told, he kept a hand against the towel so once she stood up it fell to the floor around her feet. He grabbed a pair of fishnet stockings and slipped them on Felicity slowly, his fingers gliding against her smooth skin, nails teasing just a little. He then grabbed the leather playsuit and slipped it on her. "You look…" Oliver licked his lips and stared at her. The dark leather made her skin look so pale and beautiful, the red bruise glowing against her skin. "You are missing one thing." Oliver breathed and grabbed the collar she had worn last week. "I won't do it tight…"

"You can." Felicity said looking up at him. "I liked it."

"Mm." Oliver smiled. "You are learning so well." He fastened it around her neck, it was tight but not too tight. "Looks good on you." He smiled and took a step back. "You'll wear your black heels…"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded.

"Whilst I am getting dressed we will go over the rules for tonight." Oliver said as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor, he unbuckled his trousers and put them with the shirt. "You will stay by my side at all times, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded, truthfully she didn't think she would even want to go anywhere else without him.

"There will be drinking, you will drink only what I give to you. Do not accept anything from anyone other than myself."

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded sucking her lip a little nervously.

"Tommy will have his new girlfriend there...Her name is Laurel and she was one of the girls that I had." Oliver nodded.

"Oh…" Felicity looked down.

"When she sees you with me, she will know who and what you are to me. She won't say anything to Tommy." He added. "Or anyone else."

"Okay." Felicity nodded, she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach at the idea of meeting Laurel.

"Hey," Oliver said gently when he sensed her mood change. "It's going to be okay. Remember, we will stay one hour and if you are not having a good time we will come and have a party of our own."

"Okay." Felicity nodded watching as Oliver pulled on a pair of tight black trousers and suit shirt. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Now, do you think you are ready to go?"

"I'm ready, Sir." Felicity hummed, despite the feeling in her stomach she was determined to at least try and have a good time tonight. It was what Oliver wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I've not been very well the past few weeks and have had serious headaches so staring at my phone/laptop hasn't been easy. I hope you enjoy this :D**

 **Chapter 20**

Felicity stepped out of the car and pulled the red coat around her as the chill of the night air hit her. It really didn't help that she was you know, practically naked. Oliver walked around to her side of the car and took her hand. "Remember the rules baby?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity smiled and leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good girl." He breathed as he walked her into the already crowded club. Once they walked in Oliver didn't miss the way Felicity leaned into him even more. The music was almost excessively noisy and the lights were bright yet still gave the club a sense of mystery. From what Felicity could see the outfits the girls were wearing were very similar to what she had on, though she was sure hers was the only one with real crystals on. As they headed further into the club, it was a little busier and Oliver didn't miss the way Felicity leaned into him a little more. "Remember...one hour." Oliver said as he rubbed her back softly, calming her down.

"I'm okay." Felicity said gently, she was sure Oliver hadn't heard her over the loudness of the music but he nodded and kissed her cheek. He moved behind her and shrugged her coat off and he hummed in approval.

"You are beautiful." Oliver smiled and he handed his and her jacket to one of the staff to put in the cloak room. "Let's get a drink. What do you fancy?"

"Erm...What are you having?" She asked softly.

"I was going to get us a bottle of wine," Oliver said knowing she was a little tense.

"Okay." Felicity nodded. "Can I have a water too?"

"Anything." Oliver said and led her to the bar. He ordered a bottle of wine and a bottle of water for her and led her towards the back area where there were seats and sat her down. "We'll dance soon."

"That sounds nice." Felicity smiled. Dancing with Oliver was something she was excited about, she was sure that he would be a good dancer. Just thinking about the way he could move his hips was enough to make her blush. She took a sip of the water and scanned the area. "You used to come here a lot?"

"Every week, maybe twice." Oliver shrugged. "I had never taken anyone with me though... I had a reputation to keep up with." He said softly. "Would come, show my face, dance, drink, then head home. No doubt in the morning there will be a lot of press about the shenanigans I got up to..."

"They weren't true?" Felicity frowned.

"Not the more recent ones." He said and pressed a hand to her knee softly. "It's not really my scene anymore. It's weird, I don't exactly want to be CEO, but I've taken to it more than I thought I would."

"You're good at it." Felicity smiled.

"Thank you." Oliver leaned in and kissed her softly. "Last year, I would be right in the middle of that dance floor, or at the bar... Now I am talking to you and in my mind I keep thinking of how we kicked ass in the meeting today and how we are making such progress..."

"Well I think you should stop thinking about work... It might not be your scene but you can still have a good time." Felicity grinned.

"And you know all about showing me a good time." Oliver smiled and kissed her again, pulling her closer until she was almost on her lap, his hand against her thigh as he deepened the kiss. They could have got lost in their own world in that moment of it wasn't for a cough in front of them.

"It's a sex theme Ollie, doesn't mean you and your girl have to put a show on for the rest of us..." Tommy's voice laughed and Oliver could feel Felicity's blush against him. He turned to see Tommy and Laurel standing in front of the table they were at.

Felicity turned and sucked her lip when she saw Tommy and Laurel standing there. Laurel was beautiful, tall and slim, she was wearing red leather shorts and a matching top, her mousy hair curled down her shoulders. Tommy wore something similar to Oliver of course they haven't chosen to wear some of the more revealing male outfits.

"It's nice to see you again Felicity." Tommy smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You too." Felicity said softly and stayed holding onto Oliver.

"Glad you could make it." Tommy grinned at Oliver.

"Wouldn't miss it. Laurel it's nice to see you, you look well." He smiled, honestly he didn't know what to do with this situation, he had never bumped into one of his former girls.

"Thanks. You too." Laurel smiled her eyes going to Felicity and not so subtly eyeing her up. Felicity sucked on her lip rather awkwardly.

"Shall we go and dance?" Oliver smiled turning to Felicity.

"Yes." Felicity said quickly causing Oliver and Tommy to chuckle. "Not that it's not fun sitting here you know in an awkward silence but..."

"Come on." Oliver smiled taking her hand, though like Tommy he was laughing a little.

"Sorry..." Felicity said softly.

"Don't be sorry." Oliver smiled. "It was an awkward situation..."

"That I made more awkward..."

"You cut the tension. It's okay. I'm not mad." Oliver promised and ran his thumb across her cheek softly. "I know you don't really want to be here."

"I know you know that." Felicity said softly. "But you said an hour... And it's not that bad."

"Thank you for trusting me." Oliver said gently. "It means a lot to me."

"I know that you would never hurt me. You're pushing me through my limits. It's a learning curve." Felicity smiled.

"Good." Oliver kissed her again and led her back to the dance floor.

As they headed closer to the dance floor the music became louder and louder and Felicity couldn't even focus on the lyrics, all she could focus on was how amazing Oliver's strong hand felt against the small of her back. He pulled her close and together they moved their bodies against each other. Felicity didn't think she was the best dancer but she loved the way Oliver moved his body against hers. Oliver rocked his hips against her and felicity could feel that he was getting hard and she made sure to rock her hips a little slower, teasing him.

"You're doing so well." Oliver breathed in her ear as he pulled her closer, letting his hands slip down to her ass and squeezing roughly. "You're itching for your reward aren't you baby?" He breathes.

"Yes sir." Felicity whimpered as Oliver held her still so he could rock against her. The friction was more pleasurable than Felicity thought it could be and she rest her head on his shoulder and slipped her hands to his hips and slipped her hands under his suit jacket. Pulling him even closer, her nails digging against his sides as their groins rubbed against each other.

Smirking, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hips tighter and spun her around making her ass completely rub against his growing erection. "Maybe I'll make you wait for your reward." Oliver hummed as he held her tightly with one arm around her waist and the other cupping over her groin, the crowd and lights making it so no one could see what they were doing. Oliver was sure they just looked like every other couple grinding on the dance floor, and honestly he knew they wouldn't be the only couple on the dance floor getting a little bit more intimate. The tightness of the outfit prevented Oliver from being able to slip his fingers inside her, which is what he so desperately wanted to do, instead he just rubbed hard over her clit, he could feel the material was wet and knew his girl was enjoying it. "Make you wait till tomorrow... Put you to bed all wet and needy, tape your hands together so you can't get yourself off..."

"Mm." Was all Felicity could say as she rocked her hips forward. She pushed her ass back against Oliver moving up and down so he was almost rutting against the curve of her ass as their bodies moved to the music. "Don't make me wait."

"Who do you belong to Felicity?" Oliver growled as his teeth scraped against her ear.

"You." Felicity whimpered.

"I give the orders. Not you. Remember that or they'll be no reward at all." Oliver smirked and pushed a little harder against her clit making felicity gasp out. Even over the music he could still hear every whimper, every moan, and every gasp of pleasure.

"Sorry sir!" Felicity breathed and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'll be good."

"Oh I know you will." Oliver smirked. "Do you want to come? Right here in the middle of the dance floor. I know you're close. Can feel how wet you are."

"Yes..." Felicity moaned.

"Yes what?" Oliver growled again.

"Yes please sir!" Felicity pleaded.

Oliver hummed and kept her close against him, his fingers rubbing over her at a brutal pace. Felicity arches up against him, she can't believe how erotic it is. She never thought she would have been into public sex like this, and though she was still clothed there was still something so erotic about this. "Come for me Felicity. Come right now."

Felicity bucked against him more and she could feel her orgasm wash over her as Oliver held her so protectively. "Such a good girl." Oliver smiled and turned her around and kissed her so roughly, loving the way Felicity kissed back. "Come on, let's go back and finish our drinks. Then we are going home."

"We can stay..." Felicity breathes.

"It's been an hour." Oliver smiled leading her to their booth.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Felicity giggled, her cheeks skin still glowing from her orgasm.

"I bet it isn't." Oliver chuckled and rubbed her back softly as Felicity melted against him. He poured her a top up of her whine and she smiled taking the glass gratefully. "I'm very proud of you."

"You are?" Felicity beamed.

"Very." Oliver nodded as Tommy and Laurel approached the table again. "Hey," Oliver smiled brightly up at them, and Felicity relaxed back again. Maybe she was still coming down from her high or maybe she just didn't care about the way Laurel was watching her. She had Oliver's arm wrapped so firmly around him and that just felt so safe and protected.

"I was thinking the four of us should do dinner," Tommy smiled sitting beside Felicity, Laurel sitting beside him.

"Yeah, that does sound good." Oliver nodded slowly.

"Just you know so there isn't any awkward silences." Tommy said and winked in Felicity's direction causing her to laugh softly.

"Wouldn't want that." She smiled and Oliver grinned, pulling her closer against him.

"Oliver I need to show you something man," Tommy said excitedly and stood up. Felicity watched him, his energy was so contagious, she could definitely see why Oliver was drawn to their friendship.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, he didn't want to leave Felicity alone with Laurel.

"Just come on man, it's so awesome."

"You'll be okay? I won't be long." Oliver said his jaw tight.

"I won't move from this spot." Felicity grinned.

"And no more whine." Oliver said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Felicity nodded softly and took a little sip of her whine that was in her hand and then put it on the table. "So your Oliver's new pet?" Laurel said watching Felicity closely.

"Excuse me?" Felicity frowned turning towards the brunette.

"You've been with him what, a few weeks?" She smirked. "He'll drop you before your three months is up I guarantee it. Then you'll be left feeling empty without him. He doesn't fall in love, and I can see you've already fallen for him."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Felicity sighed looking down.

"I was with him for two years. The longest he has ever been with anyone, so I know him more than anyone else will ever know him. And I know you are just a passing fling for him. You are nothing but a cheap whore, so I think it would be best for you if you were to just leave, before your heart gets broken." Laurel stands up and with one last look at Felicity she walks away.

Felicity looks down, a part of her knows that Laurel was just saying those things to hurt her, she could tell straight away that she was jealous, but it didn't mean the things she said didn't hurt. She absentmindedly reached for her glass and downed the glass of wine and poured herself another one, it was a distraction and she didn't care about Oliver's rules right now. She just sat down and drank it waiting for Oliver to come and take her home. She didn't want to be in this club anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I have reached over 100 reviews! You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much! And enjoy! 3**

 **Chapter 21**

Oliver felt his blood grow cold as he walked back into the main area of the club, he stood at their table and cursed when he saw the empty bottle of wine and no Felicity. He growled her name under his breath and walked to the bathrooms, hoping that was where Felicity had gone. He called her name into the door and got nothing more than a few shocked shrieks from the girls in the bathroom. The girls that were definitely not Felicity. Heading to the front of the club relief washed over him when he saw her sat on the wall next to the club, she was staring at the floor with such intensity she hadn't noticed Oliver walking towards her.

"What the hell Felicity?" Oliver snapped and Felicity looked up at him and that's when he saw her eyes were watering and she had fine lines of mascara down her cheeks. "Felicity," his voice was softer now, "talk to me baby girl." He crouched down and took her hands in his a little stunned when she pulled away roughly.

"I want to go home." Her voice was sharp and confident but he wanted to see some uncertainty. He wanted to hear the alcohol in her voice but he knew this was all her, the wine just giving her the confidence to say it. "I want to go to my house. Not yours."

"Are you going to tell me why?" He asked a little shocked.

"Because I'm not fooling myself for you anymore. So you can drop me faster than... Faster than something that drops something very fast." Felicity mumbled and Oliver could see the alcohol now showing its head.

"Come on then." He whispered knowing he probably wouldn't get any sense from her now. Tomorrow he would talk to her, find out what the hell has happened. He carried her, mainly because her legs were too jellylike for his liking, to the car and sat her in the front seat, belting her in and he resisted the urge to kiss her cheek. After how she had pulled away from his hands he didn't want to think what she would do if he was to try and kiss her. He drove the twenty minute drive to her apartment in silence. He hated the silence that had flooded the car, he wasn't use to any type of silence from Felicity, when he turned to look he found that she was asleep, her head resting against the window and her arms wrapped around herself. Oliver sighed and cursed realising she didn't have her keys on her, and he doubted she would thank him for breaking in. Instead he just drove back to his place. "Felicity," He said gently trying to wake her up but he just got a grumble in return. Sighing softly, Oliver got out of the car and walked around to her side and picked her up. She was so light in his arms it unsettled him. He opened the door and carried her up to her room, knowing she would be uncomfortable in the outfit she was wearing he changed her quickly into one of his tees that she had on the bed and tucked her in. Leaving a glass of water and some aspirin on the side knowing she would need both when she woke up.

"Whatever happened, I'll make it right. I can't lose you." Oliver breathed and he pressed his lips against her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Oli…" Felicity grumbled in her sleep and moved closer to his hand, smiling a little before turning more into the sheets and staying asleep. Oliver watched her for a few minutes, he was so curious to know what had happened to make Felicity so upset, so upset about them. They had been okay before, dancing and making out on the dancefloor like horny teenagers. Then laughing and joking, Felicity had felt so good cuddled against his side. He walked out of the room quietly, knowing that if he was to stay he would wake Felicity up and deem that they talk now. So he left and went to his room, he showered quickly and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a jumper. It was weird, without having Felicity pressed against him he felt cold.

Grabbing his cell from his discarded pants pocket he frowned when he saw he had a few texts from Tommy asking where he was and why they had left early. There was also one asking how Felicity was which struck Oliver as odd. How would Tommy know there was something wrong with her? He shook his head when realisation dawned on him. Laurel. He sent a quick text saying that Felicity was feeling under the weather and he had taken her home early, and he would arrange dinner for them soon. He did miss spending time with Tommy, but if Laurel was set to make Felicity unhappy he wouldn't want her there. He sent a few texts back and forth with Tommy about how the party was and Tommy said he would like to see him more often and Oliver agreed, though he was a little surprised when Tommy suggested lunches and dinners instead of parties and clubs. Maybe his best friend was growing up too? Tommy had also mentioned how much he liked Felicity, saying she was clearly good for Oliver as she clearly made him smile. The same thing Thea had said to him. Only now he wasn't too sure how long that smile would last. Deciding he would at least try and sleep Oliver laid himself back on the bed and closed his eyes, sleeping came harder to him without Felicity beside him and his last thoughts as sleep finally found him was that he was going to make things right. He couldn't lose Felicity. Not now he knew he was falling in love with her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story :D You are all awesome. To the person who asked if my updates are regular I do try to post every weekend...sometimes this happens sometimes it doesn't :( But I do try :D**

 **Chapter 22**

Felicity woke up and her mouth was dry. Her head was spinning and for a split second she had no idea where she was. Then like a scene from a bad movie it all came back to her. She was in her room at Oliver's house. Oliver had undressed her, put her to bed; tucked her in. She smiled small at the thought and rest against the sheets trying to stop the beautiful room from spinning so much. They had been at the club, they had danced and he had touched her until she came undone on the dance floor and it had been amazing. She had never felt so free, so relaxed. She hadn't cared that people would be able to see what Oliver was doing to her, to hear the erotic noises she had been making. At that moment all she had cared about was Oliver, he could have done anything to her and she would have allowed him, hell she would have begged for more. She was completely intoxicated by him. Then everything had gone wrong. Laurel had been so mean, said so many things that had hurt her. Called her names, made her feel like nothing but another notch in Oliver's bedsheets. She had drank herself stupid, she knew that was a mistake. She had screamed at Oliver, told him that she wanted to go home. Felicity wasn't too sure how she felt about waking up at Oliver's house knowing she had asked to go home. Knowing she couldn't spend all day hiding in the bedroom she slowly got out of bed, she found a pink dressing gown on the side and smiled - this was something they had brought when they went shopping together. She wrapped it around herself and slowly walked out trying to find Oliver. She was on the landing when she heard the sounds of grunting and a punching sound, following the noise she found herself outside of an unfamiliar room. She pushed it open slowly and sighed when she saw a topless Oliver punching a large punching bag in what looked to be a small homemade gym. He wore black gym shorts and had a light sheen of sweat glistening over his back, and he was punching hard against the bag as though it had personally done something to offend him.

Felicity didn't say anything at first, Oliver had stopped momentarily as she walked in so he knew she was there. She walked over across the room and sat against the wall watching him. He looked tired; he definitely hadn't slept last night, Felicity couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that washed over her. Oliver continued to punch out at the bag for another five minutes before he stopped, his arms wrapped around it to stop it from swaying and his eyes finally landed on her. "How's the head?" He asked, his voice practically a growl.

"Hurts." Felicity sighed looking down at the ground.

"It's why I told you not to drink so much." Oliver said flatly. "I left you painkillers, did you take them?"

"I didn't see them." Felicity sighed. "When I woke up, I just...I wanted to see you."

"I'll go and get them for you." Oliver said shortly.

"Can we talk…?" Felicity pleaded.

"We will. Later. Right now you need to take something for your head and then you will eat. Then once you have eaten you will have a shower, freshen yourself up and then we will talk. Give us both some time to think."

"To think about what?" Felicity whispered.

"You severely disobeyed me last night Felicity. You said some things that we will need to talk about. Once you have freshened up."

"I...Okay." Felicity whispered. She knew that there was no way she would win against Oliver in an argument right now, he was so pent up. Felicity just stood up and followed him down to the kitchen, it hurt to be so close to him but feel so far away. Breakfast was already on the table, croissants and fruit with fresh orange juice. Felicity drank it thirstily and took the painkillers Oliver offered her. "Thank you."

"Eat up." Oliver said softly as he sat opposite her. Felicity nodded and started to slowly eat the food, honestly just eating made her stomach turn but she didn't want to be in any more trouble. Oliver wanted her to eat so that would be what she did.

Half an hour later found Felicity sat in the living room beside Oliver on the leather sofa. She was showered and dressed in a pair of black leggings and a white vest top, Oliver was dressed in casual jeans and a sweater. "What happened last night Felicity? We were having a good time, you said you wanted to stay…"

"We were. Then you left me…" Felicity looked down.

"I left you with Laurel." Oliver said trying to put the pieces together and Felicity looked up. "What happened when I left?"

"She said some things." Felicity sighed, she felt like a kid telling tales in the playground, should she feel bad about telling Oliver about the things Laurel had said to her? Oliver would undoubtedly go and talk to Laurel. he would probably be angry and why should Felicity care about that. "Things about me and you, and I shouldn't have listened but they hurt…"

"What did she say?" Oliver asked, his voice a little stern and Felicity's eyes met his as his hands took hers in his. It felt good to touch him.

"That you would leave me, that I meant nothing to you." She whispered looking down.

Sighing, Oliver tilted her chin up and shook his head. "Listen, I can tell you know that she is so very wrong. You mean so much to me already, I know it has only been a few weeks but I really do like you. I don't know if I can say that I will never leave you, or if you will ever leave me, but I do know that whilst we have each other I will cherish every moment." Oliver sighed.

"She just made me feel...made me realise that this isn't very much like a normal relationship. And as much as I thought I didn't want that...What if it is something I might want in the future?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Together." Oliver said softly. "Do you want to...Do you want to end this?"

"No." Felicity said quickly and Oliver felt so relieved. "I like being your girl."

"I like you being my girl too." Oliver said and pulled her close and tucked her hair behind her ears, loving the way she melted into him. "Felicity, Laurel had no excuse in talking to you the way that she did. Yes, she was my longest relationship but we didn't end bitter, she was always searching for something more wanting it from me and when she finally realised that she wasn't going to get that from me, she stopped trying and it didn't feel natural between us anymore."

"So you ended the contract?" Felicity asked.

"Yes." Oliver nodded.

"Did you regret it?" Felicity asked and played with his fingers.

"No, it was the right thing for both of us. I made sure she was set up so she could go to a good law school and I got her a nice flat."

"You took care of her?"

"I did. I make sure all of the women who I am in relationships have something to settle with."

"Would you do that with me?" Felicity whispered.

"Yes, I would. But I don't want to anytime soon." Oliver said and wrapped his arms around her more.

"Same." Felicity smiled. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are. But you broke the rules, you'll be punished today for it."

"A spanking?" Felicity asked looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"And more. But that will be later, you're still tired and I can tell you're still thinking things through. I'm not going to punish you until your head is in the right mindsight." He said softly.

"Okay." Felicity whispered and she moved so she was laying with her head in his lap. "Can we stay like this for a little while?"

"Anything you want." Oliver whispered and he knew that his statement was true.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay in posts I've had a very social week and haven't had the chance to write anything.**

 **Also I had a rather negative review that had left me feeling like I don't really want to write. I am sorry that some of you feel as though my chapters are a little 'bland' and 'not worth the wait' I've been through quite a rough couple of weeks at work and maybe that has been reflected in my writing. It makes me a little disheartened to hear that some of you are not interested in this anymore, but I am not going to apologise for my writing. I write for myself, and if you do not like it then you don't have to read it.**

 **Chapter 23**

Oliver watched as Felicity dozed on the armchair, he couldn't believe how close he was to actually losing her. She could have taken what Laurel had said to heart and that would have been it. He would have lost the person who was coming to mean so much to him. He had been so close to telling her that too, he had no idea how that would have gone - a part of him was certain Felicity felt something more towards him, more than the amazing sex, more than the orders and the dominant presence he held over her. But she had said it herself, that wasn't really what she wanted. She couldn't see herself being in a normal relationship, so there was no point in having these feelings. Oliver frowned inwardly, did he actually want a normal relationship with Felicity? Or did he just crave more of what they had?

Standing up, Oliver headed to the attic. He had a punishment to plan for. Though there had been certain circumstances beyond both of their control last night, Felicity had still broken the rules, she had disobeyed Oliver and he would need to punish her for that. Oliver had a feeling that they both needed this though, they both needed the chance to feel close again, to hold onto what they know. Oliver being the dominant. And Felicity being the submissive. He found the paddle and the ankle cuffs and set them out on the side, when Felicity would come into the room they would be the first thing she sees. She would know straight away what she was in for. The paddle was sharper than his hand and a little more blunt than the flogger, it would hurt more than any punishment she had faced from him and he was curious to see how she would take it. Of course he would soothe her after, punishments weren't about the pain, it was the discipline. Oliver hated the thought of Felicity being in physical pain because of him. He wasn't a sadist.

He would give Felicity another hour to sleep, she had drunk a lot last night and he wanted her to enter the punishment with a clear head. Oliver spent some time in his office, he read through their latest reports and he felt a sense of pride rise through him, they have achieved so much in such a short space of time. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do it all without Felicity's help. Losing himself in work for a little while Oliver hadn't noticed the door open and Felicity walk in, he only noticed when she sat on her knees by his legs and placed her head on his knee. Oliver didn't say anything, he just placed his hand on her head and slowly started to thread his fingers through her blonde strands, they both shared a sigh of content and stayed like that as Oliver finished reading through some reports.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, closing the folder he had been reading.

Felicity took a second before answering, she was thinking of what to say. "Mostly I feel embarrassed." She said honestly.

"I understand, but believe me you don't need to feel that. You were upset and in a strange environment. You drank for confidence and because you were upset."

"Still embarrassed." Felicity mumbled moving her head a little more so he couldn't see her face.

"Other than that, how are you feeling?" He pressed.

"Better. My head doesn't hurt as much, I'm okay." She nodded and Oliver smiled at that.

"We will do your punishment now then," he hummed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded. "I'm ready."

"Go and wait for me, strip just to your underwear and wait in the corner on your knees. I will meet you there." He said. Felicity nodded and stood up, she bowed her head before walking up to the attic, Oliver was pleased to see that she cupped her hands behind her back as she walked. She really was a true submissive.

Felicity walked into the attic and gasped when she saw the paddle. She knew Oliver had set it up so that it would be the first thing she saw. She knew what she would be getting into. She stripped off and folded her clothes neatly in the corner before she took her place and knelt down with her hands behind her back and her head down. She knew she deserved the punishment, she had been naughty and needed to the be punished for her behaviour. She had disobeyed Oliver, something that made her insides ache with regret. Felicity waited five minutes and then Oliver walked into the room, he had taken off of shirt and wore a pair of loose fitting grey sweat pants, Felicity couldn't help but think they hung a little too deliciously on his hips.

"You understand why you are being punished?" Oliver's voice was firm behind her and she shivered just hearing him like this made her so wet, so needy.

"Yes Sir. I disobeyed you." Felicity said quietly in return.

"That's right." Oliver hummed. "Stand." Felicity did as she was told, her hands firmly clasped behind her back and when he instructed her to move forward she did so, Oliver put her in position; over a bench, her legs spread and soon cuffed in place, he took hold of her hands and placed them either side of the bench. It was a little uncomfortable, but Felicity was stuck in place, her ass high in the air. It was a little humiliating, but also a little exciting. Though she knew this was a punishment, she shouldn't be enjoying it but it didn't stop the moist feeling between her legs.

"You will be spanked ten times with the paddle." Oliver said standing back behind her. Felicity wished she could see his face, she tried to crane her neck but it didn't work. Instead she just bowed her head and waited, she was completely at his mercy. "I will not lie to you, It will hurt Felicity. But I will soothe it afterwards. Everytime I spank you, you will count." Felicity nodded to show that she understood what he was saying, Oliver smiled and ran a hand down her spine and watched as she arched up as best she could. "Good girl." Oliver breathed and watched as a flush spread across her body. "Are you ready?"

Felicity took a little breath and sucked her lip before nodding her head. "Yes Sir. I'm ready."

"I will do five over your knickers, and then five on your skin." Oliver said and Felicity nodded again. Oliver reached out for the paddle and swung it lightly so it hit against the curve of her ass.

"One Sir!" Felicity whimpered and pushed back against it a little. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, of course she knew that Oliver was being gentle with her, he had said so himself. But she had been expecting a different type of pain. It burned but went away within a few minutes, oddly Felicity found herself craving another, which Oliver delivered at a different spot. "Two sir!" Felicity groaned, this one had hurt a little bit more. Oliver did the next three spanks around her knickers and Felicity was panting slightly against the bench.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked.

"It feels...It feels good Sir." Felicity whimpered. "I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"I know, it's okay. I forgive you baby." Oliver promised and pressed a kiss to her head. "Are you ready for some more?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed. She was ready.

Slowly, Oliver peeled the underwear away and watched as her skin was beginning to turn red. "You're taking it so well baby girl." Oliver promised and slowly he ran his fingers over her skin, he could feel the gentle heat radiating from it. He brought the paddle back down on her skin and the sound radiating across the room and Felicity whimpered out loudly. It hurt a lot more on her bare skin.

"Six Sir." Felicity breathed, she could feel her breath hitching and the pain centred against her ass. Oliver continued to use the paddle against her ass, moving it in circles and never hitting over the same spot twice. On his last spank, Felicity was trembling beneath him. It had become so intense and the pain that had started off stinging was now a burning pain and she wanted it to stop. "Ten Sir!" Felicity sobbed out and Oliver knew that the punishment had sunk in.

"You did well baby girl." Oliver promised and he leaned down and pressed his lips to her head, she was shaking a little and turned so she could see him. "Going to cream you now okay," Felicity just nodded, she couldn't find any words to say. Oliver grabbed the soothing cream and slowly started to rub it into her skin, he could practically hear her lean in against him and mew into it. "Good girl." He promised and he bent down and pressed a little kiss to the small of her back. "The next time I look at your ass like this baby, it won't be for punishment."

"It won't be?" Felicity whimpered.

"No." Oliver chuckled and he slowly uncuffed her and picked her up, he pushed her knickers down her thighs and scooped her up.

"Oliver…" Felicity whispered.

"Yes baby girl?" Oliver asked rubbing her back softly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't good." Felicity breathed and buried her head in his shoulder as tears started to fall. Oliver expected this and he just cradled her to his chest as he carried her to his room, he laid down beneath her and pulled her on top of him and just held her letting it all wash over her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all of your kind words from the last chapter, it has really made me feel good about my writing. I am really glad that you are still enjoying this, I'm shocked that it has come this far to be honest lol**

 **Also, if there is anything that you would like to see happen in this fic, or any kink or something like that let me know and I will try and put it in :D**

 **Chapter 24**

Oliver sighed as he stared at the empty office in front of him. It had been a month since the incident with Laurel, a month since he had thought he had lost his Felicity, and now they were entering their third month together. Which meant at the end of the month they would have to have a discussion on where they would go from here. Oliver had a good feeling about it, he hadn't met anyone like Felicity and he knew he cared deeply for her. He didn't want the three months to be up and for her to walk away. No, he wanted to collar her officially as his for a permanent basis. They had fallen back into synch after her punishment with the paddle, she was obedient and submissive, she followed all instructions and the sex was still amazing. Every time he caressed her, fucked her, loved her; he found new things out about her. That was his favourite thing, finding new ways to please his girl.

"Sir…" Oliver looked up, that wasn't Felicity's voice, he hated anyone else calling him Sir. He looked towards the door and saw one of the assistants from the lower floor standing somewhat nervously in his doorway. "Sorry to bother you, but the police are on the phone. They've been trying to call your cell, but it's switched off…"

"The police?" Oliver frowned and his heart clenched in his chest when he looked again at the empty office. Felicity wasn't late, technically she started at eight, but she was always there early. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's about Miss Smoak...They're on line one." She said gesturing to the phone.

Oliver nodded and quickly picked up the receiver, he always kept his phones on silent, he never answered them it was always Felicity who did, he hadn't seen the red light flashing saying he had a call, and he was sure he had left his cell charging on his bedroom table this morning.

"Hello?" He said shortly down the phone.

"Oliver, it's detective Lance. I'm afraid there has been a break in. You're down as Felicity's emergency contact, she's okay, I suspect that she's in shock, but she's on her way to the hospital."

"A break in?" Oliver asked, already standing up and grabbing his coat. Felicity was in the hospital. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Yes, at her apartment. Her place is completely trashed, it looks as though she caught the imposter in the middle of it, he knocked her out. Like I said she seems okay, just in shock. A neighbour called it in."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Oliver breathed. "Thank you."

"I'll be down soon to take her statement." He said before ending the call.

Oliver slipped his coat on and called Diggle, he told him what had happened and his driver was waiting for him at the car by the time he had made it to the garage. "She's going to be okay." Diggle said offering some comfort to his friend, but Oliver ignored him. He would decide when he saw her if Felicity was going to be okay. The drive to the hospital felt unbearably long, though in reality Oliver knew Diggle had probably drove through a couple of red lights and broke the speed limit; Felicity meant a lot to him too. He found out where she was and went straight to her room, he probably should have taken a second to catch his breath but he just had to see her.

"Felicity…" He gasped. Felicity was wearing a pair of pink pyjama bottoms and what looked to be Oliver's grey tee, Oliver smiled inwardly; she had taken his top and wore it when they weren't together. That had to mean something. She had a bandage on her forehead and it made his stomach fill with acid when he saw blood on the white material, her eyes were red from what looked like crying, and her nails were digging into her skin. Her eyes found his straight away and she pushed herself up off the bed and ran into his arms, he scooped her up and held her tightly. "I've got you. You're safe."

"I was so scared." Felicity sobbed as she breathed him in. "I thought…"

"I've got you. It's okay." Oliver whispered and rubbed her back. He carried her back to the bed and sat down with her on her lap, he only just noticed the nurse who was watching them with a fond smile.

"She's refused to let me treat her cut, she kept asking for you." The nurse said softly.

"Felicity…" Oliver sighed gently. Felicity met his eyes once again looking a little sheepish but then just buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm here now. Let the nurse look at your cut okay?"

"Don't let go of me?" Felicity asked quietly, and Oliver was reminded of just how young she was.

"I won't." Oliver said and looked at the nurse who nodded. She grabbed a few things from the tray beside her and approached Felicity. Oliver didn't want to look, but he knew he had to be brave for his girl. He held her hands tightly and sucked in a breath as the bandage was removed. There was a blue bump with a cut in the middle, it didn't look too bad but he knew it would bruise badly for a few weeks.

"It doesn't need stitches." The nurse said and Oliver rubbed Felicity's arms reassuringly. "I'll put some butterfly stitches in just to make it heal a little quicker, your records show you haven't had any immunisations since you were a child and since it's a cut we'll give you your jabs just to be on the safe side."

"I don't like needles." Felicity mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Oliver promised.

Felicity just nodded weakly and winced when the nurse dabbed the cut clean. She put the butterfly stitches over the cut and Oliver kissed her shoulder to comfort her. A fresh bandage was put back over it and the nurse said she was going to get the jabs. "I'm sorry." Oliver whispered.

"What for?" Felicity frowned.

"Not being there, I should have known…"

"It's not your fault." Felicity sighed and cuddled him closer. Oliver didn't say anything, he still blamed himself, would always blame himself for anything that happened to Felicity. "Can I stay with you?" She whispered.

"Felicity, there wouldn't be anywhere else I would let you go." Oliver said and Felicity nodded weakly in return. "It will be okay."

"I really don't like needles." Felicity whispered and Oliver hated that he saw tears in her eyes. He never wanted to see his Felicity cry.

"I know, but it will be over soon. Then we can cuddle up on this bed before we can go home, okay?" Oliver breathed. "We can spend the rest of the week watching television and cuddling okay? You said you wanted to get me into some television shows, we can do that…"

"But we have work and meetings…" Felicity frowned.

"We can deal with those later, but we will both be taking the rest of the week off." Oliver said, using a slightly sterner voice. "Now, the nurse is coming back and you are going to be my good girl. You'll keep your eyes on me, or you can close them, that's your choice."

"Yes Sir." Felicity whispered and when the nurse walked in, the syringe in her hand Felicity turned completely to Oliver and squeezed her eyes shut. Oliver held her close and he could physically feel his girl trembling in his arms. His brave girl so scared. The nurse did it quickly and Felicity whimpered into Oliver's arms, her nails digging into his hand but he really didn't care right now.

"All done." The nurse smiled. "The doctor wants to keep you under observations for a few hours, just to make sure there are no signs of any lasting damage because you passed out. You've already been for your scans so once the results come back then you should be able to go. If you need anything just press the buzzer." She smiled and headed out once Oliver thanked her.

Oliver moved Felicity into his arms more as he settled back against the bed. Felicity kept herself tightly wrapped around him as she slowly settled into an uneasy sleep. "I've got you. It's all going to be okay." Oliver promised and pressed his lips to her forehead. He had been so close to losing her again, the thought terrified him. Now he never wanted to let her go. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and just held her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to all of your amazing reviews, you have really put a bounce in my step :) I have a few ideas on what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters now so thank you for your suggestions!**

 **More up hopefully at the weekend X**

 **Chapter 25**

Felicity had ended up having to stay in the hospital overnight, she had started to be sick and the Doctor said it was a sign of concussion and to be on the safe side she would stay for observation. Oliver had tried not to freak out at that. His father had had to stay in for observation after his heart attack and then he had passed away in the night. Though deep down he knew the two things were completely different and Felicity would be okay, he was still scared to leave her side. Felicity had convinced him that she would be okay and he had gone to her apartment. His insides had ran cold when he saw the broken door that was still taped over saying it was a crime scene. Detective Lance had allowed him to go in and to collect some of Felicity's things, she would be staying with him and he wanted her to feel comfortable.

Felicity's apartment was small and cosy and Oliver thought about how if they were a normal couple he could easily see himself hanging out here, but they weren't a normal couple so there was really no point in thinking about anything like that. He headed to the bedroom and was relieved to see that there wasn't much damage in there, he grabbed a bag and started to put Felicity's clothes in. He would bring Felicity back over when she was feeling up to it to collect some more of her things, but for now he put the photo's of what looked to be a young Felicity and her Mom in the bag and some things she had cared about enough to stick on her wall. As Oliver walked into the kitchen he saw that this was where the most mess had been made, cupboards had been pulled open and tins and cans were thrown all over the floor. Oliver sighed softly, he knew he shouldn't pick them up, the police were probably still investigating, but he hated seeing her place in such a state. He walked towards the fridge where there were more things stuck to it, and he felt a blush rise on his cheeks when he saw that there was a napkin from the restaurant they had been to together with Thea. Felicity cared enough about their relationship to put that on the fridge. He grinned before heading to the living room, which was also in a bad state. He sighed and grabbed a few more things before heading out of the apartment and back home.

Oliver knew Felicity would need a lot of rest so once he was back home, he started work. He grabbed some fluffy blankets and pillows and set them on the sofa, he found all of the films Felicity might want to watch and put them on the floor near the television and sighed. Tomorrow he would get some food and snacks for them both and then he would bring his girl home and show her just how much he cared for her.

-x-

"Mom, I promise you I'm okay." Felicity sighed as she held the phone to her ear. It was early and she had phoned her Mom last night and left a message, knowing her mother would be at work. She didn't need her Mom to be worrying about her, she knew that it would only drive her crazy. "It's just a slight concussion…"

"You're in hospital." Donna said back. "Anything could have happened to you…"

"But it didn't. And I promise you I'm going to be okay." Felicity said gently.

"I'm going to book a flight…"

"Mom, please you don't need to do that. You're saving up to come down for Christmas…" Felicity argued. There was a slight tap at the door and Felicity looked up to see Oliver standing there, she smiled gesturing for him to come in and when he saw that she was on the phone he went to walk back out but she shook her head and patted the bed. "Mom, I promise you, you really don't need to book a flight…"

"Where are you staying? If you even think about staying in that apartment...I told you it was in a dangerous area."

"I'm not. I'm staying with Oliver," Felicity said and reached out and took his hand. She just needed to feel close to him.

"Your boss?" She asked, her voice loud enough for Oliver to hear.

"Yes, but he's more than that…" Felicity blushed and Oliver moved closer so she could wrap her arms around him.

"Well as long as he looks after you Felicity." Donna sighed.

"He does Mom." Felicity said chewing on her lip. "I promise you I'm okay, don't spend the money to come down now, save up for our Christmas trip okay?"

"Okay… I love you."

"I love you too Mom. I'll call you later." Felicity ended the call and cuddled into Oliver's arms a little tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go home. Not home home...But to your home…" Felicity whispered and looked up at him.

"That's exactly where we are going." Oliver promised, he held out the small teddy bear he had been holding that had a little pink heart in his arms. "It was all they had in the gift store."

"You brought me a teddy?" Felicity grinned and took it from his hands and cuddled it to her chest. Oliver didn't think it possible to actually be jealous of a teddy bear. But he was.

"I did." Oliver smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Felicity said softly. "My head it still hurts a little and I just feel like sleeping. But I'm okay." She nodded.

"Well I've spoken to the doctor and they have prescribed you some painkillers for the headache and lots of rest." Oliver smiled. "I went to your place and got some of your things, when you're feeling up to it we can get some more."

"Thank you." Felicity whispered.

"Just so you know I'm not expecting anything from you for the time being." Oliver said softly and pulled her onto his lap. "You're still my girl, you're still my sub but right now you are in pain and need taking care of. And that's what I'm going to do." Oliver tilted Felicity's chin up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Come on you, let's get you home."

"Home." Felicity smiled, she liked the sound of that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all your reviews and everything! Sorry it has been a while since I posted, I've had a really crappy couple of days and just couldn't find the words!**

 **Chapter 26**

Felicity sighed quietly as Oliver opened the door to his house. She couldn't wait to get inside and sit down, though all she had done was walk to the car and from the car to the house, she still felt exhausted. Though she was glad that she had refused the wheelchair Oliver was rather insistent about using. "Come on," Oliver said gently and led her to the living room. He was a little nervous about her seeing it, he knew he might have gone overboard on making it perfect for her. The little gasp that escaped Felicity's lips told Oliver just how much she appreciated it.

"Oliver…" Felicity breathed and turned to look at him.

"I want to make sure you rest up." Oliver said and stroked her cheek gently. Felicity nodded and leaned in against him more. "Come on," Oliver smiled and he all but pulled her into his arms and carried her into the living room and placed her on the sofa, Felicity giggled at that and kicked her shoes off and found herself lying on a lot of rather comfortable cushions.

"I feel like a queen." She giggled.

"Well I am going to treat you like one, all weekend until you are feeling better." Oliver grinned and sat down beside her.

"Thank you." Felicity blushed and covered her face a little.

"Please don't hide from me." Oliver said gently.

"Sorry," Felicity breathed and looked up at him slowly. "I've just never had anyone want to…."

"Well I want to take care of you." Oliver promised. "And I'm going to."

"Thank you." Felicity said simply, she didn't really know what else to say.

"Get a little sleep, I'll make you something to eat soon." Oliver said and Felicity just nodded gently.

Oliver stayed with Felicity for an hour, he knew that she was okay - physically at least the Doctors had given her the okay to go home, she had said when Oliver told her to be honest with how she was feeling that her head was hurting and she did feel a little dizzy, all normal for her injuries. The prescription of some strong painkillers would mean that she would be tired for a few days as she took them. Oliver didn't mind tired, he would be there to hold her when she slept and to kiss her when she woke up. But that didn't make him feel any less worried as Felicity slept. Angry, worried thoughts ran through his mind, making his hands fist together at the sides. What if she didn't wake up? What if she woke up and didn't remember him? What if she woke up and realised life was too short and she didn't want to waste it with him? The thoughts terrified him. Realistically he knew that she was fine and none of these would happen, but his mind always had a way of making him think the worst.

Sitting with Felicity for an hour just watching her sleep, Oliver decided he should probably get up and make her something to eat. The good thing about having her stay with him for more than the weekend would mean that he would be able to make sure that she ate completely healthy meals, he had a feeling that whilst she was at her own house she snacked or ate ready made meals, something he would look into later. He put on a light pasta to boil, nothing too heavy for lunch, he liked cooking, it distracted him from his thoughts. Oliver was so distracted in what he was doing that he didn't hear the light footsteps coming from behind him and it wasn't until he heard the chair creak slightly that he turned around. "You should be resting…"

"I missed you." Felicity said simply and sat at the table, she had a light throw around her and rested her head against the table. Oliver watched her with a fond smile, she was far too precious.

"I missed you too. But you still need to sleep." Oliver said, he wasn't too sure what he said that had made Felicity's eyes light up and her smile to spread shyly across her cheeks. "Lunch will be ready soon."

"Are we going to eat in the living room?" Felicity asked, propping her elbows up to give her the feeling of being at least a little more awake than she felt.

"If you'd like, or if you're up to it we can eat in here."

"If we eat in the living room can we cuddle and eat?" Felicity asked.

"We can definitely try." Oliver smiled. Felicity was addictive. He knew that now.

"The living room." Felicity nodded satisfied at his answer. "And we can watch a movie."

"Can we?" Oliver grinned.

"A happy one, maybe one about dogs…" Felicity said and looked up in thought. "Did you have a dog growing up?"

"No. My parents were away and said dogs would take too much looking after." Oliver said softly.

"I always wanted one." Felicity said looking down. "But the apartments we rented were no animal zones, well unless they were creepy cockroaches…"

"That's sad." Oliver said, he didn't really know what to say, but he would file that information away for later. "Come on, back to the sofa for you."

"Yes Sir." Felicity said with a giggle.

"Good girl." Oliver gave her a fond smile and watched as she walked back into the living room, the blanket draping on the floor behind her.

The next three days were spent like the first. Felicity would sleep and Oliver would spend a good amount of time watching her to make sure she was okay, then they would wake up and watch a movie on the sofa, they would talk throughout the day sharing little facts about each other. That was Oliver's favourite part, learning new things about his Felicity. Like she had built her first computer when she was seven, how even though she pretended she didn't miss her dad, she had a box of letters that she would write to him every year under her bed. Or that as much as her Mom had embarrassed her growing up, she was still the person that she loved most in the world. Oliver would listen and take everything in, knowing one day they would come in useful.

"Oliver I'm okay now!" Felicity groaned as she sat up on the sofa. "It's been almost a week…"

"It's been four days." Oliver said cutting her off. "You should still be resting."

"I'm bored of resting." Felicity pouted and moved so she was sat up on her knees. "It's Friday...which means...I should be here for the weekend with you, for you know… fun stuff…"

"But you are hurt…"

"I'm fine now. Please Sir." Felicity pouted. She was so restless, she needed to do something. Oliver all cuddly and talking was amazing, and she enjoyed spending time with him like that, but she missed having his hands on her, she missed him controlling her sexually and telling her what to do. She missed her Dominant.

"You're itching for this aren't you?" Oliver sighed, his eyes and voice darkening as he turned to look at her.

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed and she bowed her head looking down.

"Who is in control here Felicity?" Oliver asked standing up, leaving her kneeling on the sofa. Since his change in stance she had moved too, her hands were now behind her back and her head was bowed.

"You Sir."

"Even when we are not doing anything sexual, who is still in control?"

"You Sir." Felicity whispered.

"That's right. Me. I tell you when you are ready, I give it to you when I believe that you deserve it." He spoke loud and clear and Felicity bathed in it. She could already feel a pool of wetness between her legs and she desperately craved him to touch her, or to let her touch him. She needed something. "You have thirty minutes Felicity, go up to your bedroom and clean yourself up for me. Shower. I will put clothes out for you to wear. Then you will do everything that I tell you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded quickly.

Oliver reached forward and took Felicity's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a heated, dominant kiss. It was their first proper kiss since she had been hurt and kissing her now Oliver realised just how much he missed her touch. Now, he knew why Felicity wanted this so much. He pulled away, knowing if he didn't he would just fuck her right now on the sofa and he knew that wasn't what they both wanted, not what they needed.

"Meet me back here in twenty minutes Felicity." Oliver said and pulled back.

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed and pulled away slowly. With one last look between them, Felicity scurried upstairs to her room to get ready. Oliver took a deep breath and started to tidy up the room, he knew exactly what he was going to do to Felicity.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Another little installment, Incase you guys were wondering I have never experienced any of this...so this is all in my head how it would look and how it would feel, I am a little scared to do research into this incase someone sees it. :D**

 **More up soon I'm sure!**

 **Chapter 27**

Felicity walked downstairs twenty minutes later, she had dressed in what Oliver had set out which was a black thin strap tank top and a pair of black laced boxers. Felicity's pale skin glowed in the outfit and she had slipped her hair into a loose ponytail. Oliver was standing beside the sofa, all of the blankets had been moved away and he had something behind his back. Felicity was itching to find out what that was. She stood in front of him, her hands folded behind her back and her head bowed. The picture of perfect submission. Oliver walked forward, his hands clasped around the mysterious object. "Who do you belong to?"

"You Sir." Felicity answered straight away. A hand reached out and touched her arm, fingers draping down against her skin slowly. A teasing touch.

"Are you going to be my good girl?" Oliver asked standing directly behind her. She could feel how much he wanted her.

"Yes Sir." Felicity nodded.

"On your knees." Oliver ordered. Felicity sunk to her knees, her hands still behind her back and her head still bowed. "You will please me with that dirty mouth of yours."

"Yes Sir." Felicity grinned.

"You want that huh?" Oliver smirked as he walked around her so he was standing directly in front of her now. His fingers threaded through her hair slowly, tugging a little roughly at the ponytail making her whimper.

"Please." Felicity begged. "I want to please you." As she spoke Oliver pulled himself out of his trousers and stroked himself lazily in front of her, her mouth opened waiting for permission to taste him, to please him. Oliver smirked watching her, he could see just how desperate she was for him. Slowly he ran himself over her lips, watching as she ran her tongue out to taste him.

"Please me." Oliver growled and let go, her mouth took him in straight away and she was moving her head forward, sucking slow and hard as his hands found his hair and was pushing her head on him even more. "Use your teeth." Oliver instructed and moaned as she started to scrape her teeth against him. God his girl really knew how to suck his cock. Slowly, Felicity brought her hands to his balls and as she sucked his cock she started to rub them slowly she loved how heavy they felt against her hand.

"That's it baby." Oliver breathed and pushed forward more. Felicity blinked up, her eyes so wide; so innocent. "Keep going." Felicity pushed deeper until she had all of Oliver completely down her mouth, she gagged a little but that only made him push in more. "Good girl." He moaned as just when he knew he would come he pulled away.

"But…" Felicity pouted.

"Who do you belong to?" Oliver snapped and Felicity quickly fell back into her submissive position, her hands behind her back, her head bowed. Oliver thought she looked perfect like this, the way her mouth was slightly swollen, the way her eyes had watered a little. His beautiful girl.

"I belong to you, Sir. I'm your girl to do with as you please." Felicity said, her voice a little scratchy and he just smirked.

"Does my girl want to make me come?" Oliver asked, stroking her hair again. Felicity nodded, looking up at him with wide eyes. Smirking, Oliver leaned forward and kissed her hard. "You will. Soon. But...First…" Oliver brought his free hand round and showed Felicity what he had in it. "Do you remember this?"

Felicity's eyes widened as she looked at the pink tape in his hands, she had almost forgot that they had brought it from the store. "Yes Sir...I remember." She breathed her voice hitching slightly.

"I'm going to tape you up. You will sit by me, I will do as i see fit with you." Oliver smirks and watches as Felicity's face darkens with lust. "Stand up." Felicity does as she is told and stands beside Oliver. He undoes the tape and pulls it open, the noise of the tape sending shivers down her spine. "Hands." Oliver said and Felicity immediately held her hands out. Oliver took her hands gently in his, her fingers rubbing across her skin. "I've never used this before...If it hurts you, you know what to say…"

"Yes Sir." Felicity whispered, anticipation running through her body. An exciting thrill ran through her, they were doing this together for the first time. Felicity didn't know what to expect the tape to feel like, it was sticky and hard against her skin and as Oliver taped her hands together, she experimented with moving them, but they were stuck together. She could either keep her elbows folded and her hands near her chest or keep them straight out. It wasn't uncomfortable, but she had a feeling that it could be if she was to stay like this for too long.

"How does it feel?" Oliver asked.

"Okay...Like I can't move, but it's a good feeling." Felicity blushed.

"Good." Oliver moved her so she was sat on the sofa, he moved her into a lying position and bent her legs, he taped up her ankles and moved her legs just a little to see how much she could move. He was pleased to see that he could part her legs enough to slip his hand between her thighs. "I could tape your mouth shut too...you've used it enough today…"

"Please…" Felicity's eyes lit up at the thought. There was something so insanely erotic about being tied up and and gagged completely at Oliver's mercy.

"You want that baby girl?" Oliver asked, his fingers gently stroking Felicity's cheeks.

"Yes, Please Sir." Felicity said, her eyes finding Oliver's immediately, for a few moments neither said anything, they just stared into each other's gaze both seeing nothing but trust in the others eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Oliver tared a piece of tape and leaned forward, he brought it to her face and placed it over her mouths. Felicity gave a little whimper, and it was the most erotic thing Oliver had ever heard.

"Now, what to do with you." Oliver mused as he watched Felicity lay on the sofa, both hands and legs taped so she couldn't move, her mouth gagged so she couldn't make any noise. Oliver had a very long list of all of the things he could do to her like this. He sat beside her and placed her head in his lap, liking the way her body automatically leant into him. He grinned as he played with her hair; let the games begin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to all of your amazing reviews :D Another update? You all must be very lucky ;)**

 **Chapter 28**

Oliver sat down beside Felicity on the sofa, he loved the way her body moved towards him, it was the only real thing she could do the way she was taped. He grabbed the remote and flicked a sports channel on, he had no real interest in what was on, but he wanted to test Felicity; to see how long she would wait. As he sat there he let a hand run along her arm, along her chest, his fingers so slowly ghosting against her skin. Felicity was practically purring against him. "I've got you just where I want you." Oliver hummed. It had been almost an hour now, Felicity was doing so well, Oliver really was proud of her. Slowly, he brought his hand to her chest, his fingers softly roaming over her tank top, her nipples perking to attention as his fingers ran against them. "You're so needy." He breathed, loving the slight whimper Felicity made. A part of him missed hearing her moans, the other found this so erotic. His hands slipped beneath the material, he moved her into a more lying down position, so both of his hands could caress her breasts, her head in his lap. He looked down at her and smirked, her eyes were so wide, staring up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck, moving to her cheek and then pressed them hard against the tape, he could feel her lips press up to kiss back and he watched as she became a little frustrated that they couldn't kiss properly. "You're doing so well baby girl." He promised and squeezed her breasts a little rougher, her whole body pushing up against him. "Mmm. My good girl. Going to keep you like this I think. Just leave you here, when I'm ready for you just come and fuck you. You'd like that." Oliver hummed, his nails teasing her sensitive skin.

Oliver pushed his hands lower, over her top and down to the black shorts. "If I touch here am I going to find you already wet? Already eager for me?" Felicity nodded her head desperately, she couldn't remember a time where she had been this wet, this desperate for Oliver. Though, one touch from her master could easily make her crumble, the way she was feeling now was a completely different sensation. This was nothing more than pure need, pure lust and it was driving her bloody crazy.

Slowly, his fingers pressed against her groin. As he predicted he could feel how wet she was over the thin material of her panties, he rubbed her through the material, pressing hard against her clit, her hips moving forward, her body arching up. Her eyes closing as he pleasured her. As he teased her. "Such a good little slut." Oliver breathed and pressed his hand more firmly against her skin, still teasing her through the material of her underwear he found her hole and circled it with his index finger. "You feel empty without me inside of you, don't you baby?" Felicity nodded, her eyes still closed. "Open your eyes when I am talking to you, Slut." Oliver ordered and her eyes flicked open straight away, her pupils darkened with lust. "Good girl." Oliver smirked and pushed a little through the lace, a needy whimpering sound pushing through the tape.

"I bet if I removed the tape from your mouth you'd be moaning like a little slut." Oliver smirked and he enjoyed the slight flush that spread across Felicity's cheeks. "Are you ready for more?" Felicity nodded, god she was so eager. Oliver pushed the material down to her knees, he gripped her legs and pushed them apart, it would feel uncomfortable because of the tape but he didn't care. This wasn't about how Felicity was feeling, this was about what he wanted. He pressed a finger down against her clit and hummed. "Want me to play with you here?" Felicity nodded, those noises she was making getting a little louder, getting a little desperate. Oliver obliged and started to press her clit into rough circles, he could see how much Felicity enjoyed it the way her thighs were trying to press together. Oliver pressed two fingers against her hole and pushed in slowly, no matter how much he fucked her, how much he used her, his girl was always so tight for him. He could feel her stretch around her fingers. He pushed in and crooked his fingers knowing he had found her spot straight away the way her hips arched up uncontrollably. "Calm down, Felicity. You belong to me, this is not about your pleasure." Oliver said, his voice so strong, so controlled. Felicity nodded, trying to even her own breathing and slow her movements. Oliver added a third finger and kept pushing in and out so slow and hard, the way she arched against him made his fingers go even deeper.

"I'm going to fuck you now, all taped up, completely at my mercy." Oliver breathed and pulled his fingers away, he brought them to his mouth and moaned. "You taste so good. Maybe next I'll lick you for hours until you can beg me to stop. Though I wouldn't hear you, would i?" He smirked and kissed over her taped mouth once again. Felicity pushed up, desperate to feel something more against her lips. Desperate to kiss him.

Oliver sat up back into a sitting position and pulled Felicity up, the way she was taped would mean she would have to be sitting on him for him to fuck her, he grabbed her hips and sat her on his lap, pulling himself free in the process. "Are you ready?" Oliver growled, this was a new position for him, he loved feeling her weight on him, one arm circled her waist, holding her still against him as the other was used to line himself up against her hole. He pressed in slowly, the new position making him go even deeper inside of her. "Fuck you're always so tight for me," Oliver growled and brought his lips down to her neck, licking and kissing the salty skin he craved so much. Oliver used his hand around Felicity's waist to push her up and down, making her fuck herself on his cock. As they fucked Oliver continued to assault her neck with kisses and bites, loving the way Felicity trembled against him. "Such a good girl." Oliver growled, slamming his hips up hard. Oliver pressed his free hand to her clit, rubbing roughly to the same pace as his thrusts and smirked as he felt her come undone against him. "Naughty girl." Oliver smirked, slowing his movements. "I didn't tell you to come did i?" Felicity shook her head, her body sagging slightly against him. "I'll punish you for that later…" Felicity's eyes went wide and she found herself staring at Oliver. He grabbed the tape from her mouth and gently pulled it off of her lips, he didn't give her a chance to catch her breath instead he leaned in and kissed her hard, one hand gripping her hair tightly as he came hard against her.

"Fuck baby," Oliver smiled and pulled away slowly.

"Mm…" Felicity blushed looking up at him.

"I'm going to run us a bath," Oliver smiled and gently removed the tape.

As Oliver took her hands to take the tape away she grabbed them and pulled him close, kissing him softly. "Thank you." Felicity whispered.

"Anytime," Oliver grinned. "Any. Time." He kissed her again, before he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom.


	29. Chapter 29

**So this is a bit of a longer chapter :D**

 **I've guessed that there is probably going to be about 5 chapters left to this story! Kind of sad to be near the end of it but I think it's time!**

 **Chapter 29**

Felicity sighed contently as her body slipped beneath the warm bubble Bath Oliver had drawn for her. "Okay?" Oliver asked sitting on the edge beside her, he reached out and started to play with her hair. He loved the way she melted against his touch.

"More than okay." Felicity smiled and moved back a little so she could press her head against his thigh. "Are you going to join me?" She asks, she wants him to join her. She wants to share this completely relaxed moment with him. Felicity feels a little disappointed when he shakes his head. "Oh..." She pouts.

"I want to take care of you." Oliver smiled and reached forward and grabbed a sponge, he drizzled some soap onto it and squeezed it so the bubbles lathered on top. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds really nice." Felicity blushed and leaned back, she closed her eyes letting the feeling of Oliver's hands and the soft sponge run over her body.

"You did so well today. I'm so proud of you." Oliver hummed and gently swiped his fingers over her breasts, his fingers ghosting against her nipples making her eyes flutter open.

"I'm glad I made you proud. I... I like that feeling." Felicity whispered, Oliver nodded softly in response.

Felicity didn't think she had ever had such an amazing bath like the one Oliver had just given her. Oliver had been so patient and caring, washing her body as though she was made of a fragile glass that would shatter at any sudden movement. His fingers had worked her into another orgasm that left her feeling tired and so completely relaxed. Felicity didn't even remember Oliver washing her hair, though there was the remaining feeling of his nails applying just the right pressure on her scalp that left her a moaning mess. Felicity didn't want to get out of the bath, but as Oliver's strong arms scooped her out and wrapped her in what could only be described as the fluffiest of towels, and carried her to her bedroom.

"I'm sleepy." Felicity yawned, once she was on the bed she was curling towards the pillow but Oliver pulled her up. "Oh..."

"You need clothes." Oliver smiled softly and found a pair of pyjama shorts and a thin top and slipped them on her. He grabbed a brush and quickly brushed her hair into a bun and kissed her head.

"Now can I sleep?" Felicity whispered.

"Now you can sleep." Oliver promised and tucked her in. He watched as she slept almost instantly and sighed softly. How could one person have such a tight grip on his heart like this?

He turned off the light and closed the door knowing if he didn't walk out of the room now he would get into Felicity's bed and he didn't think there would be any coming back from that. Walking towards his office, Oliver found himself smiling, this really was the lightest he had felt in such a long time.

Checking his email, he sent a few back, he would have to go to work soon, but he didn't want to push Felicity if she wasn't ready, but he didn't want to leave her on her own either. He thought back to the hospital and how she was talking to her mom, maybe Felicity would want her to come down. She could tell that his Felicity missed her. He sucked his lip deep in thought and then looked at his calendar and grinned to himself as an idea crept inside his thoughts. Felicity's birthday was at the end of the week, in two weeks Felicity would be 22. Felicity was his youngest sub, but he didn't think of it like that, Felicity was one of the most mature women he had the pleasure of knowing, both at home and at work. Sending a few emails and contacting Thea, Oliver closed his laptop and headed to have a shower, he felt a little more at ease now and as he fell asleep that night, he thought only of the future that he was certain to have Felicity in.

Felicity woke up cold and alone and she hated it, it was early, not even five in the morning and her dreams had woken her up. Since the break in she had been having dreams about it, of what would have happened if they had done more than knock her out, of having a stranger trespass in her personal life. It chilled her to the bone. The past week when she had been having these dreams, Felicity had woken before they got too bad, or had been reassured when she had felt Oliver's warm body pressed against hers. But waking up alone had made it feel like she was living it all over again. Any noise she heard made her tremble in the bed she was in. Standing up, Felicity grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around her and padded barefoot to Oliver's room, she took a deep breath and pushed the door open silently, Oliver was fast asleep on the large double bed. Felicity sucked her lip, she didn't know if sliding into bed with him would be a good idea. When they had first started, he had said that sleeping with him was a rare thing, Felicity had noticed that most of the times after sexual activities he would put her in her own room, she knew it was about letting her have the space he thought she might need. They had definitely had sexual activities last night so maybe sleeping in the same bed right now would not be a good idea, but just feeling close to Oliver in the same room was a comfort to her. Felicity walked around the side of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows that Oliver wasn't using and laid on the floor, she smiled as she heard the soft snores coming from Oliver and that was enough to lull her back into a dreamless sleep.

Oliver sighed as he woke up, he sat up slowly and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He had managed to sleep for a few hours and smiled as he remembered the plans he had been making before bed. He would need to go and check his emails soon to make sure his plans were in place. Frowning, Oliver turned towards a light whimpering sound, he was shocked and a little confused to see Felicity sleeping on the floor beside his bed. "What…" Oliver shook his head hoping to get rid of the foggy sleepy feeling running through him and watched Felicity. She was whimpering, not a scared or discomfort whimpering, but a rather sexual whimper. He licked his lips as he watched his girl fidget on the floor, the comforter falling down her body slightly as she moved. Oliver moved forward slightly, his eyes glued to every inch of skin that Felicity was now showing, her tee had risen against her stomach and her shorts were hanging low on her hips. Felicity looked very fuckable right about now. Oliver raised an eyebrow as Felicity rubbed herself a little through the shorts, was she wet? What was happening in her dream? Was it about Oliver? The thoughts drove him to his knees and he crept over Felicity. He was going to wake her up and find out. Deciding kissing Felicity awake would be a better and funner option than just waking her up, he began kissing against her neck, at first Felicity tensed but then started to lean against his touch, her body moving towards him a little.

"Mmm." Felicity breathed in her sleep as Oliver began kissing her neck a little harder. "Oliver…"

Oliver smirked and nipped her neck with his teeth, watching as her eyes fluttered open. "Oliver…" Felicity gasped.

"Well I would say this is a nice way to wake up, but I have a lot of questions…" Oliver straddled Felicity's lap, the comforter pushed aside completely and he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, making sure to push down against her groin, loving the moans she made in response. "What are you doing in my room, Felicity?"

"I...I couldn't sleep." Felicity answered truthfully, she hated the idea of lying to Oliver.

"So you thought you would creep in here and sleep on my floor?" Oliver frowned.

"I...I remembered the rule about the beds...I just needed to feel close to you." Felicity whispered.

Oliver watched her closely and knew that something had happened, he stepped up and in one swift movement he had Felicity in his arms and was sitting up on the bed. "What happened?"

"I just had a dream about the break in." Felicity sighed. "It's nothing, stupid even…"

"It's not stupid." Oliver cut in and kissed her cheek. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about, just...didn't feel like sitting on my own, and you always make me feel safe. I didn't know what else to do." Felicity mumbled.

"Whenever you feel like that you know you can come into my room and sleep in my actual bed." Oliver said and rubbed her back.

"Okay." Felicity nodded and snuggled into his neck. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," Oliver said, kissing her hair gently. "Now, tomorrow I need to go back to work...I'm not saying that you need to come back, if you're not ready…"

"I am. Please…" Felicity pouted. "I've actually missed it, and we probably have so much to do…"

"We probably will, but if you come back you're taking it easy."

"Yes Sir." Felicity grinned cheekily and Oliver just rolled his eyes but kissed her again, this time briefly on the lips.

"So, our last day before we go back to work…" Oliver smiled running his hands up and down Felicity's back. "How about we spend it with you telling me about what you were doing on the floor?" Oliver whispered in her ear making Felicity shiver up against him.

"How about I show you instead?" Felicity whispered back before pressing his lips against his hard in a passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

**So this is just a cute filler chapter I think until the next couple of chapters wrap up their kinky love story :D**

 **Chapter 30**

Felicity sighed as she slumped down at her desk, as fun as staying at Oliver's the past week had been, she had missed work, she had always been the sort of person that liked to keep busy, especially when it was something she was passionate about and the Applied Science building was something she was very passionate about. She was just not expecting there to be so many reports for her to catch up on. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and took a breath, they had been at the office for almost two hours now and Oliver had been swept away into other QC business that sadly didn't require Felicity's assistance. Felicity wasn't used to this feeling in her stomach, she missed Oliver. They had spent seven days together, only spending minutes apart a day, she wasn't used to turning towards his adjoining office and not seeing him. Shaking her head trying to snap out of it she turned her attention back to one of the reports, grabbing a red pen and absentmindedly putting the tip of the pen between her lips as she read.

"Well, I never thought that I would be jealous of a red pen," Oliver hummed. He had come back to their office a few minutes ago, he enjoyed watching Felicity work, the way her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, her lips curled up against the pen. As she heard him she dropped the pen slightly, her lips parting more into a small smile.

"Hey," Felicity breathed and stood up, she walked over to Oliver and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. It was the first time Felicity had initiated any contact like this, it took Oliver by surprise slightly but he caught his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked worried, his hands gently rubbing up and down her back in soothing strokes.

"I just missed you," Felicity blushed and hid her face in his shoulders.

"Oh baby girl." Oliver smiled and kissed her hair. "I've got you." He smiled and held her tighter. Felicity just melted against him. "Come on, let's go and have some lunch in my office. I've got some things I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Felicity nodded, she could still feel her cheeks burning but she didn't care. Oliver took her hand and led her to his office and they sat together on the black leather sofas, Felicity quickly kicked her heels off and tucked her legs under her and rest her head on his shoulders, loving how his arms came around and just held her.

"This is nice." Oliver smiled as the silence washed over them.

"Mm." Felicity smiled and snuggled in a little closer. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Oliver said and looked down at her. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday next week."

"Oh." Felicity looked down and shrugged. "I didn't...I don't really celebrate my birthday."

"Why?" Oliver asked gently, he could tell that this was something Felicity didn't like to talk about, he just hoped she would talk to him about it.

"My dad left me when i was six, a few days after my birthday." Felicity shrugged. "Whenever I think of my birthday I think of that, and i know it was years ago but I still just can't shake those feelings away."

"I don't think anyone could." Oliver pressed softly and kissed his head. Felicity looked up at him and smiled shyly. "But, I did think we could celebrate your birthday together…"

"You did?" Felicity gasped. She knew that their relationship had been developing into more than just sex, but celebrating a birthday together, that was something she never thought would happen.

"Yes. A meal, maybe a party…"

"You've already been planning something haven't you?" Felicity asked with a knowing smile, and she grinned when she saw that it was Oliver's turn to blush now.

"Maybe," Oliver smiled. "But that bit is a surprise, well...As long as you're okay with doing something?"

"I'm okay with it." Felicity nodded.

"Right answer." Oliver grinned and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

The rest of the day had gone slow, they had got through almost half of the work and Felicity was proud of just how productive they had been. They had stayed in Oliver's office, shared a light lunch and spoke about all of the changes they had been making through the company and throughout Starling City when Oliver's phone rang. "Hey Dig…"

"Hey Oliver, the police have caught the guy that burgled Felicity's apartment, her apartment is ready if she wants to move back in or if you want to collect the rest of her things…"

"Who was it?" Oliver asked.

"Just some kid." Diggle sighed. "In with the wrong crowd he wanted to show off to his friends, now all he will be showing off his prison sweats."

"Okay, well I'll let her know." Oliver said looking at Felicity who was watching him curiously, Oliver ended the call and looked at Felicity and bit his lip. What if Felicity wanted to move back to her place? Could he handle that?

"What's going on?" Felicity asked a little worried, since Oliver had ended the call he hadn't said anything he was just staring at her, a weird look in his eye. Oliver just sighed and looked down at Felicity tried to think if there was something she had done that could have possibly made Oliver mad but if there was how would Diggle know? "Oliver…" She pressed again and Oliver looked up.

"Your apartment is ready for you to go back to. They caught the kid who did it."

"Oh." Felicity looked down. "That's...At least they caught him."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded and Felicity looked at him. Did Oliver want her to move back away from him? Why did that thought hurt so much? Did she want to move back in on her own? She couldn't even go through the night without Oliver beside her without having nightmares! "I...I can take you back today and we can...If you wanted."

"If I wanted?" Felicity frowned looking up.

"If you wanted to move back there." Oliver said quietly.

"Do you want me to?" Felicity asked.

"No." Oliver said looking her in the eyes. "I don't."

"Then I don't want to." Felicity said and moved closer and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was so different from any other kisses they had shared. There was still the hints of dominance from Oliver, - Felicity knew that there would always be that there, but there was so much passion and love in it as well and Felicity never wanted that kiss to end. Oliver pulled away and smiled softly as his fingers stroked against her cheek, Felicity melting against him, foreheads resting against one anothers.

"Let's go home." Oliver smiled.

"Home." Felicity nodded and kissed him again, this was just a brief kiss but Felicity was still trembling from it.

Oliver smiled and watched as his girl headed to her desk to collect his things and he sighed contently, they would go home, he would show her just how much he cared for her and they would talk about their future. Felicity's three months was coming to a quick end and Oliver felt both nervous and excited about what he was sure would be the next step for them both.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The following week had gone by in a rush of meetings, birthday plans and what Oliver could only describe as the most mind blowing sex. Felicity always found new ways to please and surprise him. Oliver couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life like this. He had planned two surprises for her birthday, the first being a surprise party, he had invited the friends Felicity had made through the Applied Science department at QC and he had been in regular contact with her Mom who had invited a few of her friends from back home. Oliver did suspect that Felicity knew what he was up to, but she hadn't said anything to him.

"Felicity…" Oliver called. It was Friday morning and tonight would be the first night of her surprise. Felicity walked out of her bedroom in a pair of black laced boxers and a thin strap black top, what she had fallen asleep in, her hair in a messy bun. Oliver didn't think she had ever looked so beautiful.

"What time is it?" Felicity yawned as she walked downstairs, her bare feet padding across the floor.

"Still early." Oliver smiled and met her at the bottom of the stairs and picked her up by her waist making her yelp as she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned in to kiss him. "Mm, I'm heading into the office for a few hours."

"Wait for me?" Felicity frowned.

"You have the day off. I've booked a few special treatments for you today, then tonight we are going out."

"Going out?" Felicity smiled.

"Yes. Going out. A dress will be waiting for you tonight when you get back, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked as she played with the back of Oliver's hair. She loved the way her fingers felt against his skin.

"Surprise. You'll be going to the Hilton Spa though." He smiled, the way her eyes lit up made the surprise definitely worth it. "I know you've wanted to go there for a while…"

"Thank you, but what's the occasion?" Felicity asked a cheeky smile on her face.

"I don't know, maybe your birthday?" Oliver chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips, this one a little firmer than the first.

"Oh yeah," Felicity giggled, leaning in for another kiss but Oliver pulled away and put her down. "But…"

"Later." Oliver grinned. "I have to go. Your car will be here in two hours, go and sleep a little before your big day," Oliver smiled and Felicity just nodded, he kissed her once more and then he left.

Felicity didn't sleep, instead she lazed around for another hour before she made herself some fruit and some toast before she got dressed, she chose a pale pink dress and flat shoes and combed her hair into a neat ponytail, before deciding to leave it down, she shook her head a little letting her hair fall in waves against her shoulder and smiled to herself. She felt so happy and relaxed, she walked to the door and gasped when she saw a black Mercedes pull up, she was used to Oliver treating her to fancy surprises, and whenever they went out they did travel in style, but this was different this was just for her.

"Miss Smoak?" The driver who stood by the car smiled as she walked out.

"That's me." Felicity smiled as she walked down the stairs and towards the car. The driver bowed his head and opened the back door, Felicity raised an eyebrow and went to climb in, an excited squeal greeted her as she sat down.

"Mom!" Felicity gasped as soon as tanned arms wrapped around her.

"Surprise!" Donna cheered as she jumped on the seat excitedly, Felicity couldn't help but join in with her. Her mother's excited energy was really contagious.

"I don't...What are you doing here?" Felicity asked once the car started to move.

"Oliver phoned me...You didn't tell me you were dating a millionaire!" Donna said as she playfully slapped Felicity's arm.

"Oh...Well...Surprise?" Felicity giggled a little awkwardly. Were they dating? Publicly, Felicity knew everyone assumed they were, but deep down did she think they were dating? Did being contracted and signed to Oliver count as dating?

"Well he seems very nice." Donna grinned. "And you look amazing."

"He is great." Felicity blushed and bowed her head, she had a feeling her Mom knew just exactly what he was, she had a look in her eye that Felicity couldn't quite place.

"Does he treat you right?" Donna asked as she held her daughter's hand in hers.

"Yes," Felicity breathed. "He really does, Mom."

"You love him."

"I…"

"Your face has lit up just speaking about him. I bet you glow when you're around him." Donna gave her hand a squeeze, and Felicity was sure she was blushing like crazy.

"So...We are having a spa day?" Felicity asked.

"We are." Donna grinned. "All on Oliver."

"How long are you here for?" Felicity asked, she was leaning against her Mom and she hadn't realised just how much she missed her.

"The week, Oliver has put me up in a nice hotel." She grinned. "I did tell him that wouldn't be necessary I don't mind staying at yours…"

"Oh well...The thing is, I don't really stay there anymore. Since the break-in. I…"

"You've moved in with Oliver? Already?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"I...I don't know if we have moved in...I mean...I guess." Felicity sighed. Had she missed a critical part in the relationship? Yes, he had said he didn't want her to go back to her place, but did that mean forever? Did that mean move in? She really did hope so.

"If he makes you happy, then he makes you happy, and that is all that matters." Donna said as she wrapped her arm around her tightly. They pulled up at the hotel and Donna kissed her cheek softly. "Come on, we need to have a pamper session before tonight."

"Tonight? Felicity frowned as she turned towards her Mom.

"Another surprise." Donna grinned as she slid out of the car. Felicity just sighed with a smile on her face. She wasn't too sure if she could keep up with all of these surprises.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Felicity sagged against the sofa with a wide smile on her face. She couldn't believe just how amazing the spa had been, she had a full body and face massage and she had even divulged herself in a full body wax, it had been painful but she knew it was worth it already, and she couldn't wait to show Oliver. She wondered if he would like it, he had never said anything about the small amount of pubic hair that she had, it had never stopped him performing those practically sinful acts upon her. She felt giddy with excitement, like a schoolgirl waiting to see her crush after school at showing Oliver what she had done, something that made her laugh to herself as she thought of just how ridiculous that was. She had enjoyed spending time with her Mom, they didn't always see eye to eye on all things, they were very different but Felicity thought that was what made them closer. Her Mom had headed back to her hotel, wanting to sleep she had said something about getting ready for a busy night but hadn't elaborated. Felicity just figured she had already made plans, her Mom wasn't exactly shy. Though in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of Oliver and his surprise.

Felicity headed upstairs and smiled when she saw a dress bag laying on the bed, beside the bed was a pair of silver strapped heels that looked absolutely amazing, she undid the bag and gasped when she saw the strapless black dress inside, along the neckline was silver diamonds that matched the shoes and had a split down the right side. She held it up against herself and smiled, she would look amazing in this, she knew it. It didn't take her long to get ready, she put a little makeup on, and straightened her hair and then pulled the dress on, the expensive material felt so good against her skin. She added the heels and stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't believe how amazing she looked. Not just the nice clothes, but her Mom was right, she did look the happiest she ever had. And that was completely down to Oliver.

"Felicity…" Oliver called as he opened the door.

"I'm coming." Felicity smiled and added a little pink lipstick before walking downstairs, she held onto the banister to keep herself steady as the heels were a little high.

"Wow." Oliver breathed as he stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her, it was almost like a scene from a movie, when the princess walks down the stairs and everyone is left captivated by her. Oliver was definitely speechless, he was so caught up in her beauty that he hadn't noticed when she was at the bottom of the steps. "You look amazing." Oliver breathed, his hand coming up and gently caressing her cheek.

"Thank you for the dress." Felicity whispered and pressed her lips slowly against his, she loved it when she got to initiate the kisses, though she loved it more when Oliver was rough and dominant with her.

"It looks beautiful on you, you are beautiful." Oliver said as he leaned in a little more and kissed her a little more forceful, making her whimper in his arms. "Tell me about your spa day."

"With my Mom?" Felicity smiled. "Thank you." Felicity smiled and let him lead them to the sofa where they sat down together. "I enjoyed it a lot, just seeing her again, talking and catching up. It felt nice. I didn't really realise how much I missed her until she was hugging me."

"I understand that." Oliver smiled and took her hand in his, his thumb gently moving across her soft skin. "Now, as you're aware I may have a surprise for you…" Felicity just nodded. "We are going to go to a party tonight. Your party. I know it's your birthday tomorrow, but tomorrow is also another special day and I would rather we spend it just us two, is that okay?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity smiled and she loved the way that Oliver's face lit up as she called him Sir. It always did and she would never tire of calling him that, or seeing that expression.

"Good girl. Now, I know you have probably spent a long time getting ready but seeing you like this…" He ran a hand up the split in her dress, "So prim and so proper...makes me want to ravish you even more." Oliver breathed and pulled her head closer and kissed her hard. Felicity whimpered into his mouth and as she pulled him closer she tightened her grip on him. His hands slowly ran down her back until he was cupping her ass and squeezed, one hand coming down hard against her. A loud spanking noise filled the room covering her moan. "Soon, I'm going to fuck you right here." Oliver breathed as his fingers ghosted over her hole. "Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow. But soon." Oliver growled and Felicity whimpered, arching her ass up more, she couldn't believe just how much she wanted that. To feel Oliver there. To have him completely own her. She shivered with anticipation, something that Oliver noticed and he rewarded her with another spank.

"We have an hour…" Oliver hummed and picked her up so she was standing in front of him, he sat back on the chair, his erection standing proud beneath his trousers, the position that he was sitting at showed Felicity just how much he enjoyed her in that dress. "I'm going to fuck you, but people will talk if you show up all creased...so take it off...slowly…"

Felicity nodded, she didn't want slow. She wanted to rip the dress off, no, better than that she wanted Oliver to rip it off and then take her right then. But Oliver was the one in control, so she slowly dragged the zip down and felt the silky material drop down slowly, she held it up with her spare hand and then once she could she stepped out of it and hung it over the other chair. She stood in front of Oliver with a strapless back bra and black laced panties. A devilish grin spread across her face, could this be the chance to show off just what she had done at the spa today? Oliver was watching her, his tongue darting against his lips and he watched Felicity like a hawk, he was waiting for her to make her move. Felicity hummed quietly and brought her hand up to the back of her bra and unhooked it slowly, it fell to the floor and she made a show of running her hands over her nipples, her thumbs pinching at them slowly, she groaned as a sensual feeling ran through her and she looked over at Oliver who was palming himself slowly, scraping her nails down her hips she pushed at the panties and edged them down against her thighs, one hand covering what she wanted to keep hidden for a little while longer.

"Come here." Oliver breathed, and Felicity sucked her lip and tilted her face and hummed, moving forward slowly with one hand over her breasts and the other over her groin. "Are you teasing me?"

"Me? Never Sir." Felicity hummed and stepped closer, he opened his knees and with one quick sweep he had her close to his face.

"Remove your hands." Oliver ordered and Felicity did, loving the way Oliver's eyes raked over her body, claiming her, possessing her with his eyes. "Mm...What's this?" Oliver hummed and slowly ran a finger against her, slowly dipping between her lips and against the wet heat. "Did it hurt?"

"A little." Felicity breathed, her body tensing as his finger brushed against her clit, sending sparks through her. "Wanted to surprise you…"

"And surprise me you did." Oliver smirked, he grabbed her hips and laid her on the sofa as he knelt between her legs. "They say that this is more pleasurable when you're newly waxed…" Oliver hums, a playful tilt to his voice.

"It is?" Felicity whimpered, she didn't think anything could make anything Oliver did to her more pleasurable, but she was definitely willing to experiment. Oliver didn't reply, instead he lowered his head and with one long, firm, assault of his tongue Felicity was a whimpering mess, she gripped hold of the sides of the sofa to hold onto as her body arched up, desperately needing more.

Oliver could have been doing it for hours, Felicity didn't know or care, all she knew was every time Oliver's tongue pushed in a little more, or his teeth scraped at just the right spots and she was pushed closer and closer to the edge, but just as she was about to release, to come, he would pull back, tease her back towards the edge by doing it all over again.

"You're enjoying this." Oliver smirked, as his finger circled her entrance. "I can feel just how much you want to come…"

"Please…" Felicity begged.

"You were teasing me, keeping this a secret." He brought his hand against her now waxed pussy, this brought a whole new sensation through her. His fingers pushed in a little deeper, a little harder as his mouth went back to sucking and teasing at her clit, his eyes completely on hers.

"Come for me." Oliver hummed against her, and the vibrations that caused finally pushed her over the edge and she came hard, Oliver's name spilling from her lips.

"Mm, my good girl." Oliver smiled as he kissed Felicity through her orgasm.

Felicity sat up a little and smiled breathlessly. "Yours." She whispered and pressed her lips against his, she loved that she could taste herself on his tongue. "I want to…"

"Later." Oliver hummed. "Maybe during your party." He smirked and she grinned, that would definitely make the party. "I liked my surprise." Oliver smiled and helped her up and slowly started to get her dressed again.

"Good." She grinned and tidied her hair a little.

"I'm going to get changed, I won't be long." Oliver kissed her again and headed upstairs. Felicity sighed quietly and looked in the mirror, her makeup was a little smudged so she adjusted it quickly, even with her makeup back to normal there was no covering the after glow of her orgasm across her face, but she really didn't care. She couldn't wait to come back home and do that all over again.


	33. Chapter 33

**So this is the last chapter of this story! Thank you all for joining me on this ride! There will most likely be little sequals so if you have anything you want them to explore let me know and I'm sure i can find a way to write it for you :D**

 **Chapter 33**

Felicity couldn't believe just what Oliver had gone to to make sure that her birthday party was amazing. Of course it was at Thea's club, but it had been transformed into a glamourous event, with pink, silver and gold balloons everywhere, champagne and cocktails on tap and dance music putting everyone in the party mood. Felicity honestly wasn't too sure just who all of the people that were greeting her happy birthday were, but she smiled and thanked them all, she didn't care that she didn't know many people, she was quite happy to spend her time with Oliver, who hadn't left her side all night. Felicity had also enjoyed spending time with her Mom, just dancing and having a laugh and she really liked the fact that Oliver seemed to get along with her aswell. It was more than Felicity could have hoped for.

"Are you having a nice time?" Oliver purred as he snaked his arms around Felicity's waist three hours after they arrived at the party. Felicity had been talking to a friend from work so Oliver had headed to the bar to give her space, though he was still watching her like a hawk.

"Yes." Felicity giggled, she was a little tipsy and was swaying slightly to the music. Oliver smiled and pulled her closer pressing against her ass and kissed her neck slowly. "Are you?"

"Yes." Oliver smiled as he nibbled against her neck, he too had a few drinks and was feeling a happy buzz run through him, something he had never done with a sub before. He should always be in control, he shouldn't let anything influence him like this. But around Felicity, he didn't feel like he needed to be the dominant all of the time, yes he was in charge and he was assertive but it didn't feel wrong just being a normal guy, perhaps even being a normal boyfriend.

"Good," Felicity giggled and turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck and enjoy a slow and lazy kiss. The kiss turned heated as Felicity started to move her hips a little more to the music, her hips pressing against Oliver's growing erection.

"Remember when you fucked me on the dancefloor?" Felicity whispered in his ear making him shiver.

"How could I forget?" Oliver teased, a hand sliding down to the slit in her dress, his fingers easily slipping beneath and finding the panties. "Want a repeat?" He smirked as his teeth scraped against her bottom lip, tugging roughly.

"Yes please." Felicity giggled, her hips now rocking forward even more.

"With everyone watching?" Oliver smiled, his finger slipping against the panties, he wasn't surprised to feel them already wet.

"Yes." Felicity grinned. "Want you."

"Good." Oliver moved them so Felicity was back against the wall, no one was paying them any attention, Oliver didn't really care if they were either. His girl wanted him, so he would give her whatever she wanted.

It was quick and dirty against the wall, Oliver pressing his fingers right against the spots that made Felicity ache with pleasure, he made it look as though they were dancing, the music had turned louder and faster, making their actions completely camouflaged with the actions of most of the couples on the dance floor. Felicity came hard and fast around his fingers, her teeth biting into his shoulder to stop him from moaning and Oliver wasn't ashamed to say that the friction he had created as he rubbed against her hip, shamelessly rutting against her like a teenager had made him come. Maybe it was the alcohol or the heat of the moment, but really he didn't care. It had been perfect.

"Mmm." Felicity grinned, the alcohol and orgasm making her feel more than tired.

"Come on baby. Let's get you home," Oliver smiled and kissed her hair.

"Home to take care of me?" Felicity giggled.

"Home to sleep." Oliver grinned. "Tomorrow...Tomorrow you will get taken care of. Rather thoroughly too."

-x-

Felicity was surprised not to wake up with a hangover. She was sure that she had drunk a lot, parts of the night she couldn't even remember, there was something against the wall and Oliver's fingers making her come that she really hoped wasn't a drunken daydream but a blurred memory. When they had got in last night, Oliver had given her water and painkillers and kissed her goodnight and to Felicity's surprise he had kicked his own shoes and trousers off and climbed in the bed beside her. They had slept in the bed together all night. Maybe that was why she didn't have a hangover? Because Oliver was there and naturally that just made everything in her life feel perfect.

Feeling perfect...Like the way Oliver always made her, Felicity turned against him more, loving the way his strong arms drew her closer. Felicity smiled and leaned in and started to pepper kisses against Oliver's face, he smiled in his sleep and Felicity continued, her lips pressing against every inch of his face, secretly loving the way she had that little bit of control right now. Felicity continued to kiss against his skin, sucking a little against his neck and moved so she was straddling his waist. A naughty rush of excitement running through her as she pressed her hips down against him and found that he was hard beneath her. Just as Felicity was about to take her kisses lower strong hands gripped her hips and she was pinned to the bed, Oliver's smirking face right against hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oliver growled, he had her hands pinned above her head and his legs pressed against hers; Felicity was helpless beneath him.

"Opening my birthday present sir…" Felicity hummed innocently.

"Do you touch me without permission?" Oliver smiled, he moved his hands so he had both of hers in one and his free hand running down the side of her face before going towards her neck and gripping making Felicity whimper out. It was still something that they hadn't really explored; breath control, Felicity had marked it up as something she wasn't too sure on. One day Oliver would try it with her, have her under his complete control and she would love it.

"No sir." Felicity moaned, she couldn't believe how wet she was. How turned on, how ready she was for him.

"Mm. You're a naughty birthday girl. Really going to make me punish you on your special day?" Oliver smirked.

"Maybe sir." Felicity grinned, her mind screaming for him to do it. To spank her. Punish her. Claim her.

With that Oliver flipped her hard and pinned her once again. "You know I was going to wake you up with my cock hurried so deep inside of you that you would feel me all day." Oliver groaned as he pulled down the thin shorts felicity was wearing, humming when he was rewarded with the sight of her perfect ass. He didn't give felicity a chance to catch her breath before his hand hit her ass hard. Felicity moaned loudly, she loved the way she could feel her ass burning with pleasure as Oliver spanked her again. Over and over he spanked her until her ass was burning a beautifully bright red. "Do you think you've been punished enough?" Oliver hummed, a finger sliding between her cheeks and down to her moist centre. "You seemed to have enjoyed it." He grinned as he toyed with her entrance, a finger slipping inside her easily and crooking in just the right way to make Felicity gasp up against him.

"Oh god." Felicity whimpered and looked at him desperately.

"You like this?" Oliver hummed and added another finger in, Felicity arched up more, kneeling over Oliver's legs as one hand wrapped around her waist holding her still as his other hand pushed fingers in and out of her.

"Yes." Felicity whimpered.

"Think you're ready for something else?" He hummed and used his second hand to run over her ass, slowly running it over her hole making her buck up. "I was going to wait till later...bend you over and take you in the playroom. But this...having you here like this…"

"Please do it." Felicity begged.

"You know what to say when you want me to stop?"

"Yes Sir." Felicity breathed but she knew that she wouldn't be saying her safe words at all. Oliver could really do what he wanted to her and all that would happen would be that she would be begging for more.

Oliver grabbed some lube from the bedside draw and slipped some on his fingers, he poured some over her tight hole and slowly teased his finger inside, Felicity gasped tensing at the intrusion but Oliver pressed his fingers against her clit, reminded her of the pleasure she so desperately craved. It took ten minutes for Oliver to open Felicity up with his fingers, he was certain his girl had orgasmed in the process but he had kept his fingers working inside of her. When he was sure she was ready he grabbed a cushion and pressed it under her hips and laid her down. He poured some more lube over his cock and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a heated, messy kiss. "I've got you." He breathed and pulled her legs up around his waist as he pressed the head of his cock against her ass.

"Please…" Felicity begged, her body pushing up against his desperately.

The feeling was so intense, so strong that Felicity was sure she would never forget what it felt like. The burning pain was almost too much but as Oliver pushed into her more, inch by inch the pain turned to pleasure and Felicity began to push her body against his building a perfect rhythm between them. Oliver pushed in slow and hard and he knew neither of them would last long, she was so tight, so hot against him. His thrusts became a little harder and he reached down so he could connect their lips once again, moans escaping between them as his hand came to her clit and he started to rub it in rough circles, giving her as much pleasure as he could.

"Oh!" Felicity moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders. "I...Please...I…"

"Come for me." Oliver breathed and pushed in harder and faster. Felicity whimpered and pushed against him more before coming hard, his name a moan from her lips.

Oliver smiled as he woke up again with Felicity in his arms. This time Felicity was curled in his arms fast asleep, her hair covering her face a little and he brushed it to the side. They had fallen back to sleep in each other's arms and Oliver couldn't think of anything as perfect as this. He sat up a little and tucked her in, smiling as she buried herself against his pillow. He headed downstairs and put on a light lunch; a chicken pasta that he had found out was Felicity's favourite. He set the table with a bottle of wine and some fresh red roses and went to his office and grabbed the black velvet box that contained part of Felicity's birthday present in and put it on the table too. He headed upstairs and saw that Felicity was still asleep. He set out one of her new light dresses with a note for her to put it on and meet him downstairs when she was ready. Oliver headed to his room and showered quickly, he pulled on a pair of grey trousers and a white shirt, the top couple of buttons undone, he looked so relaxed and as he headed downstairs to finish the pasta he heard Felicity wake up and he really wanted to go in and see her, but he knew he should give her a little space.

Half an hour later Felicity walked into the room wearing the pale pink dress, her hair was curled down her shoulders and she was barefoot, she looked perfect. Oliver walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hello again." He smiled.

"Hello." Felicity blushed and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"Perfect." Felicity answered truthfully, yes she was a little sore but she kinda liked it. It was as though she could still feel Oliver inside of her and it really was amazing.

"Good." Oliver smiled and took her hand leading her to the table, loving the way that Felicity smiled as she took it all in.

"It looks beautiful." Felicity whispered. She couldn't believe Oliver had gone to all of this trouble just for her.

"Just like you." Oliver smiled and Felicity blushed even more.

They ate with comfortable conversation, noting too heavy and it was just perfect. When they finished the meal Oliver grabbed their plates and put them away and he pushed Felicity's present towards her. "Open it…"

Felicity smiled and took the box, she opened it and gasped when she saw the beautiful silver chain. It was a silver lock with a diamond heart in the middle. "Three months ago today, you walked into my office…"

"You spilt coffee on your laptop." Felicity whispered as she ran a finger over the lock.

"And you turned my life upside down the minute you looked at me." Oliver said and watched her closely. "I've loved being your dom this past three months, but it's not felt like any other relationship I've been in. It's been so much more intense then i could ever have thought it could be, but I wouldn't change it at all…"

"What happens now that my three months are up?" Felicity whispered.

"Normally I would get another contract, one for six months, maybe nine depending on who it was with…"

"Normally?" Felicity asked looking up.

"I want more with you. I...I want...I want a relationship...I'm not saying I'm not going to be your dominant, because that is my nature and I don't think that will ever change…"

"I don't want that to change." Felicity said cutting in. "I...I love being your sub Oliver." She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I want us to try and have that relationship."

"It will be hard." Oliver said playing with her fingers. "Something I've never done before, but definitely something I am willing to try."

"Me too." Felicity grinned.

Oliver stood up and walked over to her and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, loving kiss. He stood her up and ran his hands through her hair moving it out of the way so that he could put the locket on her. "I don't want to sign a contract with you." Oliver breathed. "But I do want us to be honest with each other, if something isn't working we talk about it." Oliver turned Felicity so that they were facing each other and he used his thumb to push her chin up so they were making eye contact. "But even if we have no contract, I want you to know something Felicity…"

"What's that?" Felicity breathed.

"You're mine." He replied and pulled her close and kissed her again, this time the kiss was hard and tender but it was a promise. A promise that they would do this together. Oliver would take care of her, Felicity knew that, he would be her dom, her lover, but most importantly her partner and it was going to be new and different, but as he cupped her face and kissed her she knew one thing for sure; she couldn't wait to explore more of their new relationship.

 **The End**

 **For Now.**


End file.
